


Behind Blue Eyes

by Dontblink_juls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontblink_juls/pseuds/Dontblink_juls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DESTIEL AU.<br/>Dean Winchester è bello, ricco e viziato.<br/>Alla festa in maschera nel suo nuovo hotel, viene colpito dalla bellezza degli occhi di un uomo mascherato che gli cambierà la vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Presente su EFP]  
> ...Rating Rosso, Smut, Dean Winchester miliardario complessato, Castiel un semplice barman americano e chi più ne ha, più ne metta (?)  
> Sono io, Juls, l'autrice di "L'angelo che s'innamorò di un uomo". Sebbene ancora debba finire la mia precedente fanfic destiel, mi sto cimentando in questo nuovo progetto del tutto diverso.  
> L'ispirazione mi è arrivata solamente guardando una maschera da H&M...quando si dice "hai perso la testa"... io sicuramente non ho più un briciolo di ragione, per cui dovrete sopportarmi.  
> Spero di esserne all'altezza andando avanti coi capitoli e che sia seguita e recensita da molte di voi, mi farebbe molto piacere.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura.  
> Alla prossima.  
> Juls

Behind Blue Eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Capitolo 1:

_ The Masked Man _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Venezia._  
  
Al Venice Winchester Hotel c’era gran fermento. Si stava tenendo una festa in maschera voluta dall’erede della famosa catena di alberghi di lusso, Dean Winchester.  
  
Il giovane era viziato, aveva sempre vissuto nel lusso più sfrenato, non badava mai a spese. Possedeva di tutto: dalle innumerevoli auto sportive, alle grandi case sparse in ogni angolo del mondo… d'altronde, la sua famiglia era una delle più ricche d’America, come poteva non essere così?  
Era a Venezia per l’inaugurazione del nuovo hotel di sua proprietà. Il padre, anni prima, gli aveva concesso un progetto tutto suo e così aveva scelto Venezia, perché la considerava la città romantica per eccellenza.  
Dean Winchester non era solo viziato e ricco, ma anche un _romantico stronzo_. Non aveva mai avuto una relazione seria, dopotutto non era ciò che gli interessava. La vita da scapolo gli si addiceva, almeno sino a quel momento.  
  
« Mary, hai visto nostro figlio? » chiese John Winchester alla moglie.  
« No, John. Pensavo fosse con te! » rispose sorseggiando un drink.  
« Deve tenere il discorso, ma dove diavolo è finito?! »  
Mentre i genitori si disperavano, Dean se ne usciva, con tutta la calma, da una stanza di servizio dopo aver avuto una sveltina con la solita cameriera di turno le cui mutandine le cascavano con una certa facilità. Non era una cosa seria, era solo sesso.  
Dean si stava sistemando la cravatta rossa quando il fratello Samuel, per gli amici Sam, gli corse incontro.  
  
« Dean, ti stanno aspettando tutti, che stai facendo? »  
« E me lo chiedi anche? » disse sorridendo.  
« Sei il solito, muoviti! »  
  
Sam Winchester era il minore della famiglia. Non aveva seguito la strada del fratello, bensì aveva deciso di intraprendere quella della legge, gli si addiceva di più. Era diverso da Dean, precisamente l’opposto. Sebbene fossero molto diversi, avevano un bel rapporto. Dean c’era sempre, o quasi, per Sam, e Sam c’era sempre e comunque per Dean.  
Dean indossò la sua maschera nera, che lasciava intravedere solamente _i suoi occhi verde smeraldo_ , le lentiggini sui suoi zigomi, le labbra carnose… era bello, qualcosa di statuario, paragonabile a un dio greco.  
Si diresse verso la Sala Conferenze.  
Tutto era addobbato in modo sfarzoso, uno stile barocco, dai tendaggi agli arredi. Un po’ fiabesco.  
Gli invitati erano tutti in maschera. Gli uomini in smoking nero, le donne con lunghi abiti eleganti di ogni genere. Tutto era perfetto. Persino il bar dove venivano preparati i cocktail era immerso nel tema.  
Dean Winchester spalancò le porte, tutti gli invitati si voltarono verso di lui. Entrò con fare da divo sistemandosi ancora la cravatta sorridendo e regalando occhiolini alle ragazze della sala.  
  
« Dean! Finalmente sei arrivato, stavamo aspettando te! » disse la madre vedendolo arrivare interrompendo la sua clamorosa entrata.  
« Lo so, lo so. Adesso vado. Papà? »  
« E’ lì che cerca di intrattenere gli ospiti importanti. Su! Vai! »  
Continuò a camminare verso il palco alla ricerca del padre, intanto continuava a distribuire occhiatine e sorrisi. L’anima della festa era arrivata.  
« Oh, ecco mio figlio! » annunciò John Winchester ai suoi ospiti.  
« Buonasera » disse inchinandosi leggermente.  
Un uomo si fece avanti.  
« Dean Winchester, finalmente la conosco. Suo padre ci ha parlato molto di lei » continuò l’ospite.  
« Oh, davvero? Io però non so chi è lei, signor…? »  
« Chuck, Chuck Shurley » si presentò.  
« Piacere Signor Shurley. Si sta divertendo? Le piace il tema della serata? »  
« Davvero bello! I miei complimenti, il mistero mi intriga! »  
  
Tutti risero alla battuta del signor Shurley, un giovane scapolo di New York, da poco separatosi dalla moglie. Era proprietario delle aziende Shurley che rifornivano gli hotel Winchester di ogni tipo di mobilio.  
  
« Ah, questo è mio figlio, Gabriel »  
« Piacere Signor Winchester »  
« Ti prego, chiamami Dean » sorrise.  
  
L’erede conobbe molti uomini importanti del mercato americano. Tutto per lui sarebbe cambiato quella sera.  
  
« Signori e signore! Se volete scusarci, adesso è arrivato il momento che tutti aspettavamo »  
  
John Winchester era salito sul palco e adesso parlava al microfono per fare una piccola introduzione al discorso che poi avrebbe seguito quello del figlio.  
Parlò di come avesse messo su quell’impero dalle sue umili origini e di quanto fosse fiero di Dean nonostante le difficoltà che c’erano state per il progetto lì a Venezia, di come le avesse affrontante con maturità e prestigio.  
Dean non era solo un ricco viziato, un romantico stronzo, ma anche un ottimo lavoratore e oratore. Sapeva il fatto suo.  
Suo padre l’aveva addestrato sin da piccolo insegnandogli il mestiere. Dean aveva ottenuto tutto lavorando sodo.  
  
« E adesso passo la parola a mio figlio, Dean Winchester! »  
  
Dean salì sul palco sicuro di sé com’era sempre stato nella sua vita. L’unica volta in cui aveva dato un accenno di debolezza fu quando un pitone albino gli strisciò di fianco durante una gita in una giungla australiana.  
Una volta salito sul palco, iniziò il suo discorso.  
  
« Buonasera a tutti! Sono Dean Winchester, se non si fosse capito per via della maschera »  
Il “pubblico” rise.  
« Vi ringrazio per essere qui. Mi rendo conto che non dev’essere stato facile trovare il primo aereo per l’Italia con così poco preavviso. Vi sono davvero riconoscente, grato per questo e spero che il vostro soggiorno qui, al Venice Winchester Hotel, rispecchi le vostre aspettative »  
  
Così come il padre, Dean iniziò a parlare di come lui l’aveva incanalato in questo mondo raccontando alcuni episodi passati della sua infanzia.  
Tutto fluiva velocemente in quel momento, tra risate ed applausi, ma ci fu un attimo che Dean non riuscì a controllare, né poté dimenticare per tutta la sua vita.  
Mentre il giovane oratore teneva il suo discorso, un uomo catturò la sua attenzione: un giovane sulla trentina, mascherato, che portava un drink a sua madre proprio sotto al palco.  
Istintivamente, le parole di Dean si bloccarono come se si fossero imbattute in un ostacolo impossibile da valicare. L’uomo si voltò verso il giovane Winchester e, così, poté mostrarsi a lui. Ciò che vide Dean fu soltanto il colore _blu oceano dei suoi occhi,_ qualcosa che poté immaginare come l’ ** _ottava meraviglia del mondo._**  
Quando si accorse dell’errore, era ormai troppo tardi. Tutti l’avevano notato, ma nessuno rise. Solo il padre gli chiese cos’avesse avuto. L’uomo mascherato continuava a fissarlo e Dean non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Sembrava che nessuno dei due ci riuscisse, ma quello più in difficoltà era Dean…davanti a coloro i quali si sarebbero aspettati un discorso perfetto.  
L’uomo mascherato si dileguò tra la folla, ma Dean non poté seguirlo, che iniziarono tutti a preoccuparsi di quello che stava succedendo.  
  
« Dean! Dean! Ti senti bene? » chiese la madre in preda all’agitazione.  
Dean si deconcentrò scuotendo la testa.  
« S-sì, c-credo di sì » rispose ancora stordito.  
  
Era molto semplice: doveva assolutamente scendere da quel maledetto palco e seguire l’uomo mascherato.  
  
  
« Scusate, non so cosa mi sia preso » tossì « Beh, allora…Divertitevi! Grazie ancora per essere venuti e buon proseguimento di serata! »  
  
Dean pensò tra sé e sé “ Che figura di merda!”. In effetti, non aveva tutti i torti. Scese subito dal palco, ma venne bloccato da molte dame lì presenti.  
  
« Ehi, Dean, ma che ti è preso sul palco? »  
« Oh, niente, davvero! » rispose.  
   
Dean mentì perché non poteva fare altro. Non poteva dire a nessuno di aver visto forse gli occhi più belli in tutta la sua vita.  
Sembrò che tutte quelle dame non avessero più importanza per lui, ormai non aveva che una cosa nella sua testa: trovare chi si nascondeva dietro quegli occhi blu.  
  
« Scusatemi, signore. E’ così bello parlare con voi, ma adesso ho da fare se non vi dispiace »  
« Ma dai, Dean! Andiamo a divertirci! » disse una delle dame mascherate avvinghiandosi a lui mostrando il suo prosperoso seno.  
« Mi dispiace, sarà per un’altra volta » insistette il giovane scapolo.  
  
Il fatto che Dean rinunciasse al desiderio carnale, era davvero una cosa seria. Mai nella sua vita, aveva rifiutato qualcuno che gli si concedeva spontaneamente e senza un ritorno di sentimenti. Lui stesso rimase sconvolto delle sue stesse decisioni e mai sarebbe andato dietro a qualcuno sino a quel momento.  
Si fece largo tra la folla cercando il suo uomo, ma non riusciva a vedere niente. Vide solo alcune cameriere, ma non c’era ombra di lui. Sconfitto, si diresse verso il bar pensando di scolarsi qualche drink. Nel frattempo, il fratello Sam finalmente l’aveva trovato, e lo fermò al centro della sala.  
  
« Dean, ma che ti è preso sul palco? » gli chiese.  
« Un attacco di panico, credo »  
« So quando menti, idiota »  
« Stronzo, non osare provarci! »  
« Dai, seriamente! Stavi fissando qualcuno, ti hanno visto tutti »  
« Non lo so, Sam. Non mi è facile parlarne, soprattutto qui. Oggi. »  
« Non devi vergognarti, Dean. E’ una cosa normalissima »  
« Non per papà, Sam. Rischierei tutto se lo venisse a sapere »  
« So che è difficile per te, ma continua a fare ciò che hai sempre fatto e andrà bene…»  
« Suona proprio male »  
« Lo so, ma cosa possiamo farci? »  
« Sono un problema »  
« No, non lo sei »  
« E comunque, la tua maschera è proprio ridicola! »  
« Idiota! »  
« Stronzo! »  
  
In lontananza, giungevano i genitori dei Winchester con una schiera di uomini d’affari che avevano l’aria un po’ brilla e le cose potevano mettersi male.  
  
« Eccolo, mio figlio! » disse papà Winchester con grande soddisfazione.  
  
La scena si ripeteva. John Winchester continuava a presentare suo figlio a tutti i suoi illustri ospiti. Il nuovo arrivato in società.  
A Sam, d’altra parte, non interessava tutta quella sceneggiata, anzi preferiva essere il semplice figlio che voleva diventare avvocato e che non aveva mai amato avere i riflettori su di sé.  
Dean ormai era circondato da quei fari e non poteva più fuggire. Non aveva scelta e doveva nascondere il suo segreto del quale solo il fratello era a conoscenza.  
La serata diventò noiosa. Il padre e i suoi colleghi non facevano altro che parlare di come guadagnare sempre più soldi, di quante case avessero in possesso e di quanto la vita da sposati facesse schifo. Su quest’ultimo punto, John Winchester dovette dissentire. La sua vita con Mary era sempre stata un’incantevole storia d’amore, ovviamente coi loro alti e bassi, come un’usuale coppia sposata.  
Quando si fece un certo orario, la folla d’invitati iniziò a salire nelle loro camere. Dean sentì un dolore allo stomaco. Era ansia nervosa. Sì, perché il suo futuro da ottimo albergatore, imprenditore,  dipendeva dalle scelte che aveva fatto nell’investire i capitali a lui affidati in prodotti di eccellente qualità.  
« Da questa notte, Dean, dipende il tuo futuro! »  
Così gli aveva lasciato detto il padre. Dean ci ripensava ancora e ancora. Era una grande responsabilità.   
Tutto dipendeva da quella notte. I grandi dormivano nelle stanze da lui progettate.  
  
Solo Dean e le cameriere rimasero nella Sala Conferenze quando i suoi genitori e il fratello andarono nelle loro camere riservate. Ordinò alle ragazze di ripulire tutto da cima a fondo e semmai non l’avessero fatto, le avrebbe licenziate seduta stante.  
Finalmente Dean aveva un attimo di tregua e sembrava quasi aver dimenticato quello che stava facendo prima di essere intrattenuto dagli altri: cercare quell’uomo.  
C’erano solo cameriere, nessun uomo. Pensò quasi di averlo sognato, ma non era possibile. Non poteva avere le allucinazioni solo perché era una serata importante.  
Si diresse verso il bar e si sedette sullo sgabello a testa bassa. Era stanco, stressato. Si tolse la maschera in modo violento poggiandola sul bancone.  
Dietro al bancone però, comparve, all’improvviso, dal basso una figura maschile, un uomo, volto di spalle al giovane albergatore.  
  
« Ha fatto proprio una bella figuraccia prima » disse il barman divertito, pulendo con uno straccio un bicchiere.  
« Oh, vi ringrazio per avermelo ricordato » rispose Dean alzando la testa e puntando lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé.  
  
**_L’uomo si voltò verso di lui. Era l’uomo mascherato. Colui che aveva cercato per tutta la serata, era proprio lì davanti a Dean, con i suoi occhi blu oceano._**


	2. Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes

Angolo Autrice:    
...ehilà!   
Capitolo 2 appena sfornato. Spero vi piaccia e che commentiate in tanti :)   
Non mi dilungo troppo e vi lascio una buona lettura ^^  
Alla prossima.  
Juls 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Behind Blue Eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Capitolo 2:  
  
_Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Dean fu stravolto dagli occhi di uno sconosciuto. Tutto lo stress accumulato durante la serata, volò via in battito di ciglia, il tempo di accorgesi che finalmente il loro incontro era avvenuto… ancora.  
   
« Tu…? Sei proprio tu! » esclamò il giovane.  
« Io? » rispose sorridendo maliziosamente.  
  
_Dean rimase folgorato dal suo sorriso, dietro la maschera c’era la persona che cercava._  
  
« Tu…sei il barman »  
« Mi sembra ovvio visto che mi trovo dietro un bancone dei drink » rispose.  
« Oltre ad avere degli occhi stupendi, hai un umorismo niente male…com’è che ti chiami? »  
« **_Castiel_** »  
  
La persona che aveva atteso per tutta la serata, quella che gli aveva rapito lo sguardo, si chiamava Castiel. Un nome angelico per un volto come il suo.  
  
« Castiel…me ne ricorderò. Io sono… »  
Il barman lo interruppe.  
« So chi è lei, Dean Winchester. Oltre ad essere il mio capo, qui non si fa altro che parlare dell’evento che ha organizzato e… »  
« E cosa? »  
« …della sua figuraccia » disse ridendo.  
« Stai prendendo in giro il tuo capo, Castiel? » chiese Dean con fare serio.  
« Cerco di farla ridere, signor Winchester. Guardi la sua faccia »  
« Cos’ha che non va la mia faccia? »  
« L’ho osservata e… »  
« Mi hai osservato? » chiese porgendosi in avanti col busto sul bancone.  
  
Il barman sembrò andare in difficoltà quando Dean Winchester si avvicinò di più a lui.  
_Viso a viso, occhi negli occhi e il verde smeraldo e il blu oceano sembrarono improvvisamente  confondersi._  
Dean era sicuro di sé, Castiel sembrò vacillare, non avere più nessuna sicurezza. Si spostò.  
   
« Sì, lei spruzza stronzaggine da tutti i pori » disse volgendosi di spalle posando lo straccio.  
« Come sei schietto »  
« Inoltre, i suoi occhi mi dicono che non è felice » disse voltandosi di nuovo davanti a lui.  
« Mi stai psicanalizzando? »  
« Le dico solo quello che penso. E che in verità, è troppo circondato dallo sfarzo per accorgersi della realtà che c’è qui, tra noi comuni mortali. Sto parlando di come ha trattato le ragazze, se non se ne fosse accorto… »  
« Non credo che tu debba dirmi come svolgere il mio lavoro »  
« Certo, quello è un suo problema… desidera qualcosa visto che è qui? »  
« Cosa mi consigli? »  
« Il Dean Winchester » rispose.  
« Non ricordo di aver mai fatto fare una cosa del genere »  
« Infatti, l’ho inventato io: stronzo, viziato e… insapore »  
« Cerchi rogne? »  
  
Castiel non rispose, abbassò il capo sorridendo di nascosto. Dean, ogni qualvolta quell’uomo sorrideva, rideva, provava un tuffo al cuore. La serata non poteva continuare che bene, nonostante l’avesse preso di mira.  
  
« E come sarebbe ‘sto drink? » continuò incuriosito dallo strano barman.  
  
Winchester non sapeva davvero cosa aspettarsi vedendo l’uomo che prendeva ingredienti dagli scaffali. Non sapeva realmente cosa stesse facendo, pensò che il barman voleva solo farsi notare dal suo capo e così l’assecondò osservandolo.  
Castiel era alto non più di Dean;  la sua corporatura era asciutta, le spalle larghe e con due clavicole da perdere la testa, e fianchi stretti. Tutto era segnato da una camicia nera aderente a sé e dallo scollo.  
Poggiò un bicchiere sul bancone, iniziò shakerare e a frullare la frutta. Lo riempì fino all’orlo di tutto quello che aveva preparato. Era pronto per spiegarglielo.  
  
« Il peperoncino che ho usato è parecchio… stronzo: quando lo si assaggia, non si percepisce la nota forte, ma appena lo s’ingerisce, la gola brucia davvero tanto; è viziato, perché qui ho solo il miglior alcool in circolazione… d’altronde lei ha solo il meglio. E lo stesso vale per la frutta e, nonostante tutta questa varietà di sapori, la dolcezza che si mescola al piccante, non acquista nulla. In sostanza…insapore »  
  
Castiel aveva descritto il suo capo come un drink, un drink che non valeva assolutamente niente. Quindi Dean era stato paragonato alla nullità. Mai nessuno era stato così sfacciato con Dean. Lui ne rimase impressionato, ma non se la prese. Non era il tipo. Si fece scivolare addosso tutte le sue provocazioni e bevve il suo drink nonostante tutto.  
« Wow, sono proprio pessimo! » esclamò non appena ebbe preso un sorso.  
« In sostanza…sì »  
« Un piacere parlare con te » disse ironicamente.  
  
Castiel si rese conto che forse aveva esagerato a prenderlo in giro, ma per lui era fin troppo divertente farlo, non riuscì a spiegarsi il perché, _ma Dean Winchester lo attirava._  
  
« Eppure, dovresti avere più rispetto per il tuo capo » continuò.  
« Sembra che al mio capo non dispiaccia » lo guardò.  
  
Il barman aveva ragione. A Dean non dispiaceva affatto e gli sorrise, fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare. Rimasero in silenzio. Castiel gettò il “Dean Winchester”, mentre il suo giovane capo lo continuava ad osservare.  
Nel frattempo, erano rimasti soli nella Sala e avrebbero potuto fare tutto ciò che volevano, se solo l’avessero voluto.  
  
« Che dici se… ti osservo io adesso? _Togliti la maschera_ » intimò Winchester.  
  
Castiel si fermò, lo guardò e accettò la provocazione del suo capo e lentamente se la sfilò. L’uomo mascherato aveva rivelato finalmente se stesso.  
Il volto, di carnagione olivastra, aveva una leggera barba di un paio di giorni, labbra pallide e screpolate che non sembravano aver mai visto un burro di cacao. I suoi capelli, neri e folti, erano arruffati, come se si fosse appena alzato dal letto. Ma erano i suoi occhi la parte che lo avevano colpito al primo sguardo. Grandi occhi blu del colore dell’oceano.  
Winchester quasi si mordeva le labbra rimanendo senza parole. _L’uomo più bello che avesse visto era lì, dinanzi a lui._  
  
« Beh…cos’è quello sguardo? » chiese il barman.  
« Ti sei risposto da solo, Castiel »  
  
Bastava guardare il volto di Dean per capire che era assuefatto da Castiel solo guardandolo. Una sensazione del genere non l’aveva mai provata con una donna, era diverso. **_Castiel era diverso_**. Temendo di poter cedere, Dean si fece forza e decise di andarsene.  
  
« Beh… si è fatto tardi, è ora di andare » disse alzandosi. « Ci vediamo domani. Buonanotte Cas »  
  
Dean aveva osato chiamarlo Cas. Una cosa insolita. Dean Winchester che chiamava per nome un suo dipendente, era qualcosa di troppo inusuale per lui, ma gli venne spontaneo. Che senso avrebbe potuto avere per il giovane barman? Glielo chiese.  
  
« **_Ci sta provando con me, signore?_** » chiese il barman.  
« _**Secondo te…?**_ »  
  
Dean Winchester non gli diede soddisfazione, gli sorrise e basta. Lasciò la Sala Conferenze senza mai voltarsi.  
Castiel, invece, continuò a seguirlo con lo sguardo. Era il suo capo. Non poteva, però doveva ammettere che, anche per lui, quell’uomo aveva qualcosa di diverso da tutti, non perché fosse stronzo, o viziato, ma proprio perché era così, forse, nascondeva anche dell’altro.  
  
  
Tornò nella sua camera privata, sì, perché Dean Winchester aveva i suoi vizi, ovviamente. Prese una birra dal frigo e se la scolò intera. Il drink di Castiel gli aveva lasciato l’amaro in bocca, dopotutto era questo che stava cercando di dirgli il giovane barman. Dean non valeva assolutamente niente, nonostante potesse avere un impero nelle sue mani, case o quant’altro ancora, per lui, umanamente non valeva nulla.  
Si stese sul suo comodo letto ancora vestito mettendo le mani incrociate sotto la testa, quando entrò, nella sua suite, una donna dai lunghi capelli biondi mezza nuda.  
  
« Dean, finalmente sei tornato » disse la donna sfacciata.  
  
Dean si alzò di botto, non si aspettava la visita della sua cara compagna di letto.  
  
« Eva! Che ci fai qui? » chiese il giovane stupito.  
« Mi avevi chiamato prima della festa, stupidone » disse avvicinandosi a lui.  
« Ah…me n’ero proprio dimenticato »  
« Mi pensi proprio poco, Winchester »  
« E’ che…»  
La donna si avvinghiò a lui sedendosi sulle sue gambe, di fronte a lui.  
« Non ho voglia stasera, Eva »  
« Non dire cretinate » iniziando a baciarlo sul collo.  
« Davvero non…ho voglia! » esclamò alzandosi e scrollandosela di dosso.  
« Ma che modi! » esclamò la donna irritata.  
  
Eva camminava agitata coi tacchi sul parquet rimbombando in quel silenzio. Indossò il suo lungo trench e corse via verso la porta.  
  
« Non sbattere…»  
Il rumore assordante della porta, aveva preceduto l’avvertimento di Dean.  
  
« …la porta »   
  
Non sapeva che cosa gli fosse preso. Tutto era così facile prima. Ogni sera se ne portava qualcuna a letto con un’estrema facilità, non facendosene mancare mai. Ma perché proprio quella sera?  
Il volto di Castiel continuava a comparirgli davanti agli occhi e non voleva proprio sparire dai suoi pensieri. Il loro incontro era stato così magico che non poteva fare a meno di rimembrarlo e poteva rinunciare a tutto il resto. Non gli era mai capitato, non aveva mai ceduto a qualche altro uomo.  
La vera natura di Dean era ben diversa da quella che tutti si sarebbero aspettati. Fingeva di essere quello che non era, doveva fingere, ma a quale prezzo? Rinunciare a tutto per uno sconosciuto che lavorava nel suo albergo?  
Preso da un attacco di rabbia, Dean tirò un calcio al comò facendolo rovesciare a terra e, con sé, la lampada che andò a frantumarsi sul pavimento in mille pezzi. Corse a farsi una doccia nel bagno della sua lussuosa suite privata, che in effetti, più che un classico bagno, sembrava un centro termale.  
Entrò nel box gigantesco della doccia. Teneva il viso rivolto verso l'alto, l'acqua talmente calda da emanare vapore, ma Dean non sembrò neanche notarlo. Sentiva le gocce bollenti attraversargli ogni parte del corpo, fece arrivare le mani al viso coprendosi gli occhi. Li sentiva bruciare, li strofinò aggressivamente e scoprì ben presto il motivo di tale bruciore; non era l'acqua, bensì _lacrime_.  
  
  
  
Il momento della verità era arrivato.  
Gli ospiti scesero in Sala da Pranzo per la colazione. La Sala era illuminata dai raggi del sole che filtravano attraverso i tendaggi. Il fragrante profumo inondava l’intero ambiente. I tavoli erano imbanditi di una vasta scelta di cibi deliziosi: dalla colazione all’italiana a quella europea con carni e salumi vari. Chiunque avesse visto tutta quell’abbondanza, avrebbe spalancato i suoi occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
Si alzò un gran chiasso una volta riempiti i piatti e Dean poté percepire tutto da dietro la porta d’entrata. Si sistemò per l’ennesima volta l’elegante cravatta, un sospiro e trascinò la porta scorrevole.  
L’ansia era tanta. Non era riuscito a chiudere occhio per tutta la notte, la sua carriera dipendeva da una sola notte e adesso l’avrebbe saputo.  
Entrò.  
Tutti alzarono gli occhi dai loro piatti e qualcuno iniziò a battere le mani, ci fu un vero e proprio applauso. L’espressione assonnata di Dean si trasformò in un sorriso a trentadue denti. Rimase immobile per poter realizzare quello che stava accadendo. Era praticamente un sogno. S’inchinò diverse volte, siccome l’applauso sembrò non terminare tanto facilmente.  
  
« Grazie, grazie. Va bene così » intimò.  
  
Di colpo, calò il silenzio più assoluto. Tutti si aspettavano un altro discorso tenuto da Winchester. La famiglia Winchester era lì  con un’espressione entusiasta e coi pollici in su come per dire “Vai, Dean! Ottimo lavoro”. Lì guardò, annuì e iniziò a proferire.  
  
« Non voglio rovinare la vostra colazione con le mie chiacchiere, ma vista la vostra calorosa accoglienza, presumo che abbiate gradito la breve permanenza »  
  
Un uomo si alzò da un tavolo molto distante dall’oratore, era il signor Shurley, e con un bicchiere di latte in mano, iniziò ad urlare, piuttosto che a parlare.  
  
« So che non è proprio questo il modo per fare un brindisi, ma volevo brindare a questo caro ragazzo che ci ha offerto quest’opportunità e direi che l’ha svolta in modo impeccabile. Buona fortuna, Dean »  
  
Dean annuì. Era felice che tutti i suoi ospiti avevano gradito tutto il duro impegno che aveva dovuto mostrare durante gli ultimi anni. Questo diede un’ulteriore spinta per proseguire il suo lavoro nel migliore dei modi.  
In poco, fu accerchiato dalla sua famiglia che lo riempirono di complimenti.  
  
« Dean, ce l’hai fatta! Siamo così fieri di te! » disse la madre.  
« Congratulazioni, Dean » continuò Sam entusiasta.  
« Figliolo, i miei complimenti! Tu e Sam venite con me che devo mostrarvi una cosa »  
  
Sam e Dean non avevano idea di cosa gli aspettasse. Lasciarono la sala. Fuori l’hotel, c’era parcheggiata un’auto di un nero lucente che risplendeva sotto il sole. Era una Chevy Impala del ‘67.  
  
« Ma quella è…? » iniziò Sam meravigliandosi di quello che aveva davanti ai suoi occhi.  
« Proprio così! E’ stata la prima auto che ho avuto da ragazzo. Per me è un pezzo del mio cuore e voglio che voi lo possediate quando un giorno non ci sarò più »  
« Ma papà…» Dean cercò di obbiettare.  
« Niente ma, Dean. E’ vostra e potete farci quello che volete »  
  
I due accettarono di buon grado il regalo da parte del padre e non persero tempo per provarla. Sam fece guidare Dean perché era la sua giornata.  
  
  
« Wow, è proprio forte! » esclamò Dean.  
« Parli come un ragazzino di sedici anni » rispose Sam.  
« Sono felice, Sam, che tu ci creda o no »  
« Ci credo, ci credo. A proposito, riguardo ieri? »  
  
Dean fece finta di non capire a cosa si stesse rivolgendo il fratello.  
  
« Alla tanto acclamata figuraccia. Chi hai visto? »  
« Ah…Promettimi che non ne uscirà una parola dalla tua bocca »  
« Giuro! »  
« Nemmeno a Jessica, sappiamo quanto parla »  
« Intesi »  
« Il ragazzo più bello che avessi mai visto » enunciò.  
« Lo conosco? »  
« E’ il barman » affermò.  
« Oh, non sarà mica Castiel? »  
« Proprio lui! »  
« Certo, mi sarei aspettato chiunque, ma non lui »  
« Perché parli così? »  
« E’ un tipo strano, però l’ho sentito suonare al pianoforte prima che iniziasse la festa mentre tu eri a divertirti… è bravo »  
« Così suona il pianoforte…»  
  
Che Castiel fosse un tipo strano, Dean se n’era già accertato la sera prima quando l’aveva incontrato. Ma strano o no, aveva qualcosa che lo attirava. Non solo perché fosse bello, o perché avesse due occhi profondi che gli toglievano il respiro, ma qualcosa che Dean non sapeva spiegarsi. Dean aveva il desiderio di incontrarlo di nuovo.  
L’opportunità l’avrebbe avuta se fosse tornato un po’ prima dal giro nell’Impala con Sam. Erano appena ritornati in Sala da Pranzo per godersi anche loro la colazione, quando Dean notò il proprietario dei suoi amati occhi blu. Castiel si dirigeva nelle cucine. Lo seguì. Non appena entrò, il barman si era volatilizzato.  
_Castiel era andato via._  


	3. Just you and me tonight

Behind Blue Eyes

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitolo 3:   
  
_Just you and me tonight_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Erano tre giorni che Dean non vedeva Castiel, eppure lavoravano nello stesso posto.  
Dean non aveva mai un attimo libero per sé. Era indaffarato con tutte le carte dell’ufficio tra cui quelle della contabilità, liquidità, fatture e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Insomma, un vero caos. Di certo, dirigere un albergo di quella portata non era facile, ma per fortuna il giovane sapeva il fatto suo.  
Tutte le sue conoscenze in quel campo erano sicuramente dovute all’insegnamento del padre che l’aveva aiutato a crescere in quell’ambiente sin da piccolo. Svolgeva il suo lavoro egregiamente e lui questo lo sapeva. Era molto preciso nel suo lavoro e pretendeva la stessa precisione nel suo staff.  
I colloqui di lavoro li teneva lui in prima persona e, se qualcuno non gli dava il massimo, veniva licenziato seduta stante.  
A Dean non interessava. Voleva che tutti fossero come lui, ma di certo non poteva pretendere lo stesso. Infatti, gli era già capitato di licenziare un’impegnata del suo staff. Il secondo giorno di apertura, si presentò alla reception un ricco tedesco, che voleva acquistare una camera nel suo albergo perché gli piaceva stare lì. L’impiegata non aveva idea di cosa fosse il “condo- hotel” e mandò via l’acquirente. Quando Dean lo venne a sapere, non ci vide più e la licenziò. Fu molto duro, ma lui voleva il massimo.  
Il massimo lo voleva da tutti, persino da chi si portava a letto, ma da quando aveva incontrato Castiel, aveva perso interesse per tutte mollandole.  
  
Quel sabato sera finalmente rivide il suo barman. Tornava da una lunga serata all’insegna degli affari di famiglia, naturalmente col padre e i suoi colleghi che avevano trovato accordi su un nuovo progetto sempre in Italia, sulla costiera Amalfitana.  
Erano passate le due quando rientrò in hotel. Aveva dimenticato le chiavi della sua auto nella suite e non poteva tornare a casa senza. Una volta recuperate, decise di non prendere l’ascensore e di scendere a piedi per le scale d’emergenza.  
L’ultima rampa di scale dava l’uscita proprio vicino alla Sala Conferenze. Udì il dolce suono di un pianoforte e questo l’insospettì molto. Sembrò di essere in un film dell’orrore e non nascose di starsela facendo addosso. Pian piano si avvicinò all’entrata e aprì la porta. La stanza era completamente vuota e buia, ma avvolta dalla musica del pianoforte. Non riconobbe quella melodia, ma chi la stava suonando: era Castiel illuminato dalla luce della luna che entrava flebile dritto verso la finestra.  
Finalmente l’aveva rivisto. Il cuore iniziò a battergli forte, fortissimo e non aveva la minima idea di come comportarsi; se poteva entrare, se poteva disturbarlo e, soprattutto, se Castiel avesse voluto rivederlo dopo l’ultima volta.  
Si fece avanti, si fece coraggio. Cercò di avvicinarsi senza fare rumore, senza farsi accorgere della sua presenza, ma Castiel se ne accorse ugualmente e smise di colpo di suonare. Lo guardò infastidito.  
  
« O-oh, no, ti prego. Continua pure. Fai come se non esistessi »  
« **_Come posso far finta che lei non esista?_** » gli rispose.  
« Non lo so, suona e basta »  
  
Castiel sorrise e poggiò le sue lunghe dita sui tasti bianchi e neri, e riprese a suonare non facendo più caso all’ospite indesiderato. Dean, nel frattempo, prese una delle sedie della sala e si mise comodo, chiudendo gli occhi e ascoltando ciò che suonava l’uomo misterioso.  
Una volta smesso, si girò verso il suo capo cercando una sua opinione.  
  
« Mi piace. Rilassante, mi stavo quasi addormentando » disse ancora con gli occhi chiusi.  
« Sappia che questo per me non è un complimento » rispose.  
  
Dean aveva toccato un tasto molto delicato e doveva fare attenzione, altrimenti avrebbe mandato a monte il nuovo incontro.  
  
« Beh, lasciati dire che sei proprio un angelo quando suoni »  
   
Castiel non rispose e Dean non poté vedere che arrossì. Cadde un silenzio tombale che fu infranto pochi istanti dopo da Dean.  
  
« Come mai sei qui? Sai che non potresti? »  
« Non riuscivo a dormire. Questa è l’unica cosa che riesce a rilassarmi. Ma stavo giusto per andarmene » disse alzandosi dal piano.  
« Ti prego, non andare »  
  
Dean si alzò di scatto e, d’impulso, gli prese la mano. Entrambi si guardarono dritto negli occhi. Fu un momento imbarazzante, ma, allo stesso tempo, magico. Castiel abbassò il capo guardando altrove, ma non rifiutando il suo tocco.    
  
« Sì, comunque » ruppe il silenzio il giovane pianista.  
« Cosa? »  
« Quando le chiesi se lei ci stesse provando con me. Lei mi rispose ‘Secondo te…?’ e io adesso le dico “ ** _Sì, ci sta definitivamente provando con me_** ” »  
« E ti dispiace? »  
« _**Secondo lei…?**_ »  
  
Dean non rispose, si limitò a sorridere lasciando andare le mani di Castiel. L’aveva colto di sorpresa e non ne aveva la minima idea di quello che pensasse Castiel di lui. Era sfacciato, di questo ne era certo, ma che altro? Eppure, era stato Castiel a parlargli la prima volta, a farsi notare da Dean. Aveva proprio voluto farsi vedere quando Dean s’appoggiò stanco al bancone del bar alcuni giorni prima alla fine della festa in maschera. Era stato Castiel. E poi, non aveva lasciato andare le sue mani quando Dean gliele aveva prese. Dean non se la sentì di rispondere in quel momento. Andò verso la porta che dava al giardino.  
  
« Vieni, devo mostrarti una cosa »  
  
Castiel chiuse il pianoforte e raccolse il suo trench beige sulla coda del piano. Lo seguì. Nemmeno lui in realtà sapeva cosa stesse facendo, sapeva solo che doveva andare lì con lui.  
Quando uscì fuori, Dean gli mostrò il cielo come non aveva mai visto in tutta la sua vita. Maggior parte l’aveva vissuta a New York, dove lì il cielo stellato non è un miracolo di tutti i giorni. Dean gli mostrò qualcosa che vide per la prima volta.  
  
« Bello, vero? »  
« Fantastico! » esclamò il pianista entusiasta.  
« L’ho scoperto anni fa, quando venni per la prima volta a Venezia »  
« Immagino che abbiate scelto questo posto solo per questo »  
« Già » rispose distogliendo lo sguardo dal cielo e passandolo al viso di Castiel. « Però smettila di darmi del lei, mi fai sentire vecchio »  
Castiel gli sorrise dolcemente.  
« Chiamami Dean »  
« Okay, Dean »  
  
Stettero una buona mezz’ora ad osservare il cielo facendo gara a chi riconoscesse più costellazioni. Dean non era molto ferrato in materia, era stato troppo impegnato nella sua vita a contare le sue auto, mentre Cas sì, infatti era in testa riconoscendo quasi tutte quelle che vedeva. Dopo un po’, lo stomaco di Castiel si fece sentire e non poco, aveva bisogno di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti. Le noccioline o gli stuzzichini, che preparava per i clienti dell’albergo, non erano sufficienti a sfamare il suo fabbisogno giornaliero. E affermava che un pasto decente non lo facesse mai per non lasciare il bar incustodito. Sì, c’era chi gli desse il cambio, ma i clienti richiedevano sempre lui perché Castiel in realtà era simpatico, affidabile, e se proprio dobbiamo aggiungere una qualità: era un grande ascoltatore.  
A Dean gli venne l’idea di andare da qualche parte per riempire lo stomaco.  
  
« Che ne dici di andare da qualche parte, Cas? »chiese.  
« E’ un appuntamento? »  
« Chiamalo come vuoi, andiamo! »  
  
Castiel non esitò. Dean iniziò a pensare che non gli dispiacesse affatto che ci stesse provando con lui, sebbene fosse molto imbarazzato. Raggiunsero l’Impala.  
  
« E questa? Già l’ho vista da qualche parte! »  
« E’ una Chevy Impala del ’67. Adesso è mia e di Sam, mio fratello, ma prima apparteneva a nostro padre » disse. « Ce l’ha regalata proprio oggi »  
« E hai già deciso di distruggerla? »  
« Ah! Ah! Divertente! » esclamò ironicamente.  
« E’ molto bella » disse ancora ammirandola sotto la luce del lampione.  
« Baby ti ringrazia » aprendo lo sportello.  
« Hai dato un nome a quest’auto? »  
« Sì, ci sono affezionato. E’ di famiglia »  
  
Dopo aver accertato che Dean Winchester dava nomi a cose inanimate, e questo per Cas era una cosa decisamente strana, partirono alla ricerca di una pizzeria aperta alle due e mezza del mattino.  
Dean posteggiò l’Impala dopo solo dieci minuti di viaggio, siccome avevano raggiunto il parcheggio. D’ora in poi avrebbero dovuto camminare a piedi perché si sa, a Venezia non ci sono strade.  
Girarono in lungo e in largo, ma tutto ciò che trovarono fu un bar di un amico italo-americano di Dean, Erik, che vedendolo arrivare, e constatando le necessità del povero Castiel, si offrì di tenere aperto ancora per un po’. Essere Dean Winchester in certe occasioni, poteva fare più bene che male.  
Mangiarono qualcosa di leggero. A quell’ora al bar non era rimasto granché e di questo l’italo-americano se ne scusò, ma per i due non fu un problema. Erik iniziò a fare domande sul perché si trovassero in giro a quell’ora, e Dean inventò una banale scusa.  
  
« E’ un mio amico che è arrivato da poco e, per via del jet lag, non era in vena di dormire »  
  
La scusa funzionò, di certo non poteva dirgli “Sai Erik, ho una cotta per questo tipo, e adesso siamo nel bel mezzo di un appuntamento improvvisato”.  
Una volta tolto il disturbo dall’amico, passarono per Piazza San Marco, la più grande piazza di Venezia. Davanti a loro, in lontananza, si reggeva l’omonima Basilica e l’appena prospiciente, svettante, campanile di San Marco. Tutto era illuminato da numerosi lampioni che proiettavano la propria luce sul pavimento bagnato, riflettendo anche, allo stesso tempo, i monumenti sul medesimo.    
Circondati da cotanta bellezza, i due rimasero esterrefatti. Dean aveva già avuto il privilegio di vedere la piazza di giorno ma non di notte, mentre Castiel non ci era mai stato. Rimase a bocca aperta; doveva aveva vissuto lui, non c’era niente di simile e, da quando era giunto lì per lavoro, non aveva mai avuto il tempo di fare un giro, o di soffermarsi a guardare ciò che stava ammirando in quel momento.  
  
« Mozzafiato, eh? »  
E lo era per davvero, perché Castiel non pronunciò parola, annuì solamente. Dean osservò il suo barman illuminato anch’egli dalla luce intorno a loro. Era tutto perfetto.  
  
« E la gente mi chiede ancora perché sono voluto venire qui »  
« La gente non capisce niente » rispose affettuosamente.  
  
Attraversarono l’intera piazza raggiungendo la banchina nei pressi del porto, qui la luna si vedeva benissimo, anche se a tratti, era attraversata da nuvole di passaggio. La luce rifletteva sul mare.  
Lì erano ormeggiate, tutte in fila, numerose gondole, di varia lunghezza e larghezza.  
  
« Oh, quella laggiù è la mia » enunciò Dean.  
« Hai anche una gondola?! »  
  
Stupido da parte di Castiel fare una domanda del genere! Dopotutto, stavamo parlando di Dean Winchester, e cos’è che non aveva quel miliardario? Beh, forse solo l’universo e, magari, _l’amore di uno sconosciuto._  
  
« Sì, in realtà due. Vieni, ti faccio vedere »  
  
Si diressero verso la fine della banchina, dove, appunto, erano ormeggiate le gondole del miliardario.  
  
« Questa qui è la classica gondola che vedi dappertutto. L’ho acquistata non molto tempo fa » disse facendo segno. « Mentre questa è personalizzata, la volevo un po’ più spaziosa, più adatta alle mie esigenze »  
  
Era abbastanza grossa, più del normale e, verso l’estremità di entrambi i lati, c’erano tre posti a sedere. Dietro quest’ultimi, si eregeva un baldacchino che copriva la parte centrale e vuota della gondola.  
E ovviamente, il lato vizioso di Winchester era presente in tutta l’imbarcazione, non avrebbe potuto abbandonarlo da un momento all’altro.  
Un secondo più tardi, venne a cadere giù tantissima acqua che i due dovettero mettersi al riparo. Il Tg ne aveva parlato in tivù, ma Dean Winchester non ascoltava le previsioni meteorologiche, a meno che non si parlasse di economia, azioni, quotazioni in borsa. Una noia, diversamente per Castiel.  
Dean fece strada a Castiel verso la gondola Winchester, potevano ripararsi lì finché non avesse smesso. Oltretutto, il miliardario aveva indosso un completo Armani, era davvero un peccato, per lui, ovviamente. Castiel lo guardò male quando Dean rivelò la sua preoccupazione a voce alta, lui non ne aveva di questi problemi, un vestito valeva l’altro.  
In men che non si dica, erano bagnati fradici. L’acqua faceva oscillare leggermente la gondola e Dean perdeva tempo a capire come dovesse saltarci su, aveva paura di cadere…però lo stupido scivolò e cadde in acqua come da previsto…intanto il pianista saltò su senza alcun problema.  
  
« Sei proprio un provolone, Winchester! » esclamò Castiel ridendo di gusto.  
« Ah, sì? Ti faccio vedere io! »  
  
Dean cercò di risalire sulla gondola, l’acqua era fredda. Aveva fatto istallare anche delle scalette, il problema è che lui era caduto dalla parte opposta, e così nuotò verso quella direzione.  
  
« Una mano sarebbe gradita » disse quando le raggiunse.  
« Come si dice? »  
Dean sbuffò.  
« Per piacere? » disse con un pizzico di sarcasmo.  
  
Castiel afferrò la sua mano con forza, era pesante. Mentre risaliva si buttò addosso a Castiel cadendo col sedere per terra. Dean, invece, aveva avuto un atterraggio piuttosto morbido.  
  
« Ma sei impazzito?! Potevo spezzarmi l’osso del collo! »  
« Te l’avevo detto che ti facevo vedere io »  
« Ah, beh non pensavo tentassi un omicidio »  
  
Erano talmente indaffarati ad insultarsi a vicenda, che non si erano accorti che erano uno sopra l’altro bagnati fradici, a terra, su una gondola personalizzata, ormeggiata sotto una banchina nel bel mezzo del porto di Venezia.  
D’un tratto, i giovani ragazzi smisero di parlare e si resero conto che i loro visi erano praticamente vicini e paralleli. Tutto tra i due combaciava, era come un puzzle tra quei due corpi.    
Era completamente buio attorno a loro. Si sentivano solo le onde del mare infrangersi contro la banchina, il ticchettio della pioggia sul baldacchino e _i loro cuori che battevano all’impazzata._  
Entrambi i respiri erano affannati. Castiel poteva percepire quello di Dean su di lui che lentamente si avvicinava al suo, che svanì quando percepì le dolci e morbidi labbra di Dean sulle sue. **_Fu un semplice, umido bacio al sapore di pioggia._**  
  
« _**Non ti dispiace che io ci provi con te…**_ » disse Dean guardandolo negli occhi.  
« **_Per niente_** »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentrovate! Mangiato tanta cioccolata? Io no :P  
> Allora...cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo? Sono abbastanza soddisfatta ultimamente di come scrivo e la notte mi ispira abbastanza bene ^^  
> Comunque sia, per il prossimo aggiornamento non so quanto ci sarà d'aspettare... da come potete immaginare, il 4 sarà bello difficile da scrivere e non l'ho mai fatto in vita mia, quindi chiedo già scusa se sarà pietoso, ma io ci voglio provare! E' una sfida (?)   
> Beh adesso mi sto zitta! xD Fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuto commentando ^^   
> Alla prossima.  
> Juls


	4. Knowing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sono tornata piuttosto presto eheheh.  
>  E allora... ce l'ho fatta! Il mio primo smut...beh, non uccidetemi, è la prima volta che scrivo così quindi chiedo perdono ancora una volta. Spero di esserne stata all'altezza! Ci so andata piano giusto per prendere un pò di familiarità con la cosa e poi si va oltre, giustamente. Spero non dispiaccia la mia scelta e apprezziate ugualmente.   
> Beh, godetevi il capitolo e fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuto. Aspetto i vostri commenti ^^   
> Alla prossima.   
> Juls

Behind Blue Eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Capitolo 4:   
  
_Knowing you_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un altro bacio e un altro ancora incastrati in quella posizione.  
 _Baci semplici. Baci dolci. Baci salati._  
 ** _Il bacio che si aspetta da una vita, il bacio che Dean aspettava da quando l’aveva incontrato._**  
Le labbra di Castiel erano morbide, umide, e al tocco, screpolate.   
Si conoscevano da nemmeno una settimana, ma questo poco importava. Per Dean era stato un colpo di fulmine, quegli occhi l’avevano stregato e adesso erano soli, uno sopra l’altro scambiandosi teneri baci in una gondola personalizzata di un miliardario qualunque, ma non per Castiel. Per lui, Dean Winchester, non era solo un ricco, viziato, stronzo miliardario, era qualcosa di più.   
I due corpi iniziarono a tremare, i vestiti fradici andavano tolti. Dean mise il suo braccio sotto la nuca di Castiel portandolo a sé in modo da farlo stare più comodo. Cas era seduto per terra, mentre Dean era in ginocchio tra una gamba di Castiel e un’altra.   
Via la cravatta, via la giacca di Armani buttata sui sedili. Cas prese a sbottonargli la camicia sotto il sorriso beffardo di Dean che tornò a baciarlo. Quando si baciavano, i loro sguardi non si staccavano nemmeno per un attimo.   
Erano intenti ad esplorare le loro bocche, le lingue si rincorrevano, fu un bacio ardente. Dean gli morse delicatamente il labbro inferiore, tornò a baciarlo e Castiel sorrise sfilandosi il suo trench. A Dean piaceva accarezzare il corpo dell'altro quando si svestì di gilet e camicia. Le sue mani esplorarono ogni punto della sua marmorea schiena, o dei pettorali.  
Dovevano riscaldarsi sotto quella pioggia autunnale e, questo gli sarebbe servito, non potevano mica morire assiderati.  
Cas gli tirò leggermente i capelli per farsi più spazio nella sua bocca quando all'altro uscì un gemito; mosse il bacino in avanti, portando una mano alla base della schiena di Dean e prese a baciargli il collo. Provò un brivido lungo la schiena che lo fece fremere tutto. Era uno dei suoi punti deboli, i baci sul collo.   
Il barman allacciò le gambe ai suoi fianchi e Dean, con una lentezza pericolosa, ondeggiava il bacino. Tutto questo a Dean eccitava parecchio. **_Essere lì con Cas, colui che l’aveva stregato, era una delle cose più belle che potessero capitargli. Con lui poteva essere se stesso, non doveva fingere, non doveva mentire._**  
  
« Fa un tantino freddo » disse Castiel staccando le labbra dal collo di Dean.  
« _Ci sono io qui a riscaldarti_ » rispose sorridendogli.  
Castiel apprezzò la sua risposta, ma Dean distese il suo braccio aprendo un tiretto sotto i sedili. Vi era una coperta di pail. Cos’è che non aveva quel Winchester? Castiel se lo chiedeva ogni qualvolta lo stupiva con le sue trovate.   
  
Dean poggiò la coperta sulla schiena di Castiel baciandolo, non riusciva a staccarsi da lui. **_Ormai le sue labbra erano la sua droga preferita._**  
Poco a poco, le mani di Castiel finirono sempre più in basso alla vita di Dean iniziando a slacciargli la cintura, ma questa volta era il turno di Dean baciargli il collo, era lecito. Castiel si soffermò per assaporare ogni suo bacio chiudendo gli occhi. Istintivamente, Dean fece lo stesso a Castiel, cintura, scarpe e pantaloni, era ormai ora dopo i tanti baci che si erano scambiati.   
Dean si sfilò i suoi buttandoli sul sedile dov’erano i precedenti capi firmati, in quel momento non avevano più il valore che meritavano, **_Cas valeva di più._**  
Continuavano a muovere lentamente i bacini mentre ancor si baciavano. Dean allungò le sue mani dai fianchi alle cosce di Castiel accarezzandole più di una volta, fino ad afferrare i glutei del giovane stringendoglieli. Erano sodi, non c’era nient’altro da dire.  
Cas si mosse velocemente in avanti, inarcando la schiena, stringendo le dita sulle spalle dell'altro per l’eccitazione.  
Dean era a suo agio. Non pensava a cosa sarebbe potuto accadere successivamente. Si stava godendo il momento, in tutti i sensi, non ne aveva mai avuti così.  
Ancora pioveva di fuori. Il mare iniziò ad agitarsi facendo muovere la gondola e quelle circostanti. Una urtò quella di Winchester facendo perdere l’equilibrio a Dean e cadde di schiena sul pavimento in legno. La caduta fece aderire di più i loro corpi. Dean spalancò gli occhi e il suo respiro si fece veloce, Castiel, invece, si sedette di nuovo sul suo inguine e si abbassò per baciarlo.  
  
« Non hai mai fatto nulla con un uomo, vero? »  
« N-no » balbettò Dean.  
« Tranquillo. Puoi fidarti di me »  
Dean non rispose.   
Cas lo guardò dolcemente « Non farò niente di diverso da come te lo aspetti »  
  
E così Dean stava per affrontare qualcosa per la prima volta con un uomo, quell’uomo che aveva tanto bramato nelle sue fantasie. Era Castiel, l’uomo dagli occhi blu profondo, come il mare su cui galleggiavano.  
Con un piccolo sorriso sul volto, Cas si abbassò baciandogli l'addome, un po’ alla volta, scendendo e arrivando all'inguine e ai primi peli pubici. Percepiva il membro di Dean che gli sfiorava la gola, ma subito sentì la mano dell'altro sulla sua spalla e lo fermò.  
  
« Non…ancora » disse.  
  
Castiel annuì. Si tirò su di nuovo ricominciando a lasciare teneri baci per calmarlo, ma ormai erano pronti entrambi. C’era bisogno di togliere di mezzo l'intimo; si alzò in piedi e lo fece scivolare a terra, Dean l’osservò steso, coi gomiti che toccavano terra. Il buio di certo non favoriva un’ottima visuale del suo corpo, ormai libero da tutti quegli inutili indumenti, ma ai suoi occhi era spettacolare, non aveva qualcosa che non andava, un perfetto bronzo di Riace. Dean infine l’imitò.   
  
« Siediti » intimò il barman.  
  
E così si sedette sulle gambe del giovane milionario.  
Cas iniziò a toccarsi, non ne poteva più. Era assuefatto dal suo odore, dal corpo dell’uomo che aveva di fronte. Già prevedeva che Dean sarebbe venuto subito così lo lasciò in attesa limitandosi a  fissare la sua mano che lavorava sul suo membro passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.  
Dean, dal canto suo, era già tanto se riusciva a mantenersi lucido e non scoppiare in quel momento. Se si fosse toccato in quel modo, sarebbe durato poco, perciò aspettò godendosi lo spettacolo. Anche solo a guardarlo era eccitante.  
La sua mano che sfregava sulla sua pelle, il pollice che continuava a passare sulla punta per togliere il liquido pre-seminale, si stava portando al limite per arrivarci insieme.   
Dean tremava e il suo membro stava fremendo, era sudato e il liquido lo bagnava ancora di più, ma non voleva toccarsi, voleva le mani di Cas su di lui. Perché tutto era perfetto se fatto da lui.  
Chiuse gli occhi, Cas approfittò di quel momento per avvicinarsi a lui e leccandogli la punta del membro con un movimento veloce, Dean quasi urlò aprendo gli occhi e gemette.   
Cas portò, finalmente, una mano su di lui seguendo il suo stesso ritmo. Scivolò di più su sul bacino e unì i membri così da stringerli entrambi con una mano e sfregarli insieme. Dean gemeva e respirava a fatica, il petto si allargava e stringeva sempre più veloce, lo guardava con la bocca aperta mentre cercava di deglutire. Cas lo baciò di nuovo e Dean gustò il sapore del suo stesso seme. Non l’aveva mai provato, era aspro.   
Mentre Cas continuava a masturbarli, Dean aveva di nuovo trovato la sua bocca. Portò la mano dietro la schiena del barman per muovere meglio il bacino al suo stesso ritmo e, questo mandò Dean fuori di testa. L’abbracciò forte mentre Castiel velocizzò il ritmo. Per un momento, crebbe di non farcela, la mano gli stava cedendo e, in quell’istante, Dean lo sentì dare spinte sempre più scomposte e, poco dopo, gli venne sia sul petto che sulla mano. Lo stesso accadde per Dean.  
 _Restarono in quella morsa calda a respirare pesantemente sul corpo dell'altro._  
  
Castiel lasciò il corpo di Dean e si distese al suo fianco, prendendo la coperta e posandola sua di loro, sino ai loro addomi perfetti.   
La pioggia era ormai cessata, dovevano ringraziare solo lei se loro adesso erano lì insieme, vicini che si riscaldavano a vicenda. Castiel poggiò il suo braccio sotto alla nuca, mentre Dean si voltò verso di lui appoggiandosi col gomito sul pavimento. Cas, per un primo momento, non si accorse che lo stava fissando, guardava il soffitto che non era altro il baldacchino impermeabile. Dean Winchester aveva previsto proprio tutto a quanto pare.   
Poi si girò e gli sorrise dolcemente.   
  
« Qual è la tua storia, Cas? » gli chiese.  
« Sono nato, sono cresciuto, ho conosciuto il mio capo e adesso sono sulla sua gondola con lui dopo aver avuto un coito. Entusiasmante! »  
« Ah! Ah! L’humor non ti manca mai, uno dei motivi per cui _mi piaci_ »  
« Sei sfacciato, Winchester. Sfacciato »  
  
I due se la risero a pieni polmoni guardandosi ancora una volta. Era così bello stare con Cas, era diverso stare con lui in qualsiasi modo Dean potesse pensarlo.   
Erano quasi le tre e mezza del mattino ed erano ancora insieme, il sonno non si era affatto impossessato di loro. Continuavano a lasciarsi cullare dal mare sotto quella luna piena che li aveva accompagnati per tutto il tempo trascorso assieme.  
Dean allungò di nuovo il suo braccio per poi aprire un altro tiretto, vicino a quello precedente, che nascondeva un frigobar.   
  
« Non finisci mai di sorprendermi…pure qui dentro? »  
« Intanto adesso bevi, e ti stai zitto »  
  
Dean prese della semplice acqua che versò, sempre da disteso, in dei bicchieri di cristallo.  
  
« Purtroppo ho finito lo champagne »  
« Non preoccuparti, noi dei bassi fondi siamo abituati a molto meno »    
  
Entrambi bevvero la fresca acqua per dissetarsi, Dean, inoltre, voleva togliersi quel gusto aspro che gli aveva lasciato in bocca il suo sperma. Non poteva credere di essersi lasciato andare con un uomo, anche se per poco, che aveva conosciuto solamente pochi giorni prima. Ma per lui era normale, del resto, anche con le donne era tutto molto semplice e veloce. Dean, però, era sempre stato rigido nei loro confronti, non poteva mostrare il suo io alle altre o quelli della sua famiglia, perché lui non era così. Lo faceva solo per copertura perché la sua vita, da quel punto di vista, era un vero inferno. _Un assoluto inferno._ E adesso aveva deciso di essere se stesso da quando ne aveva un motivo per farlo. Il motivo era proprio colui che aveva davanti, colui con cui stava disteso nella sua gondola alle quattro del mattino. Ma sapeva, che una volta concluso quell’attimo, avrebbe fatto dietrofront nel mondo che non gli apparteneva, sarebbe tornato quello di una volta.   
  
« Sono stato adottato » cominciò Castiel.   
« Dici sul serio? »  
« Non scherzo mai sulla mia vita » rispose.  
  
Dean si sentì quasi in colpa per avergli posto quella domanda, ma ai suoi occhi era tutto nuovo. Finalmente l’uomo che tanto aveva bramato si stava confidando con lui ed era un grande passo. Poteva conoscere Castiel in tutti i sensi.   
  
« Sono cresciuto in una palazzina di New York coi miei genitori adottivi, bellissime persone, devo a loro tutto. Mio padre adottivo è un reverendo, mentre mia madre è una semplice casalinga. Non ho fratelli, siamo solo noi tre »  
  
Nella parole di Castiel non c’era rimpianto, tristezza, o qualsiasi altro sentimento che potesse far capire Dean che non fosse felice. Era invece contento, fiero e al miliardario lasciava un sorriso stampato in volto.  
  
« Quando ti hanno detto la verità? » chiese.  
« Quando me ne sono accorto. A scuola, durante una lezione, dovevamo portare le foto dei nostri genitori. I miei compagni dicevano “Castiel, ma tu non somigli per niente ai tuoi genitori!”. Io cercai di negare, però poi guardai attentamente ogni tratto del loro volto e non avevano niente a che fare col mio »  
« E’ stato brutto scoprirlo? »  
« Beh… diciamo che in un primo momento non è stato facile, ma poi è passato »  
  
Ed ecco che, nel tono della sua voce, s’iniziò a percepire malinconia.  
  
« Mia madre, in realtà, è morta dandomi alla luce e mio padre chissà chi è! »  
« Non ti piacerebbe scoprirlo? »  
« A quale scopo? Non ne ha voluto sapere di me quando poteva »  
  
Dean se ne rattristò. La storia di Cas era una comune storia di un bambino che veniva abbandonato al suo destino nelle mani di una coppia che non aveva potuto avere figli. La madre era morta e il padre sarà stato un poco di buono che non si era assunto le proprie responsabilità. Castiel era nato per errore.   
A differenza sua, Dean aveva tutto: una madre, un padre, un fratello, tutto. Aveva sempre avuto tutto. Castiel no, era molto diverso.  
  
« _**Io sì**_ »  
   
E lo baciò. **_A Dean interessava davvero Castiel e avrebbe fatto di tutto per renderlo felice, perché lui gli regalava felicità anche solo guardandolo o parlandogli, e_** **_Dean si sentiva tremendamente in debito con lui._**  
Ormai si era fatto tardi e il sonno si stava impossessando di loro. Si rivestirono. Gli indumenti erano umidi, ma non avevano altro. L’aria fuori era fresca quando Dean sfilò da sotto il baldacchino.   
  
« Provolone, vedi di non cadere » rammentò Castiel divertito.  
« Non - una - parola »  
Dean riuscì a risalire la banchina senza problemi, questa volta. La luce dei lampioni circostanti facilitarono l’ardua impresa. Era ancora notte quando raggiunsero l’Impala. Accese la radio e si sentirono le prime note della canzone preferita di Dean: Travelling Riverside Blues dei Led Zeppelin. Dean non si lasciò sfuggire l’occasione di cantare a squarciagola contento com’era.   
  
« Sei bravo però a cantare » gli disse Castiel.  
« Ho seguito delle lezioni da piccolo, poi ho smesso »  
« E qui c’è da stupirsi »  
  
Castiel aveva visto giusto in Dean. _Era diverso_ da come aveva dipinto la sua immagine; in realtà era molto di più di uno stronzo. Sapeva essere gentile e romantico e questo a Castiel andava bene.  
Dopo aver trascorso più di dieci minuti a cantare, finalmente aveva raggiunto il Venice Winchester Hotel. Dean lasciò Castiel all’albergo perché lui alloggiava lì come tutto lo staff che aveva fatto richiesta di questo permesso speciale.  
  
« Quando posso vederti? » chiese Winchester abbordo dell’Impala.   
« **_Ogni volta che vuoi_** » 


	5. Unexpected Journey

Behind Blue Eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitolo 5:   
  
_ Unexpected Journey _  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean aveva dormito poco quella volta. Gli eventi scorsi l’avevano portato a restare sveglio sino alle quattro del mattino e, nonostante il sonno avesse la meglio su di lui, non faceva altro che pensare al tempo trascorso col suo uomo misterioso.  
Era venuto a conoscenza di una parte fondamentale della vita di quel barman e, se Castiel gliel’avesse chiesto, l’avrebbe aiutato a cercare suo padre senza esitare. Dean era una persona importante, potente, avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa.  
Dean, oltre a non aver dormito a sufficienza, aveva dimenticato che ci sarebbe stato un party nella Sala Conferenze quella mattina.  
  
« Dean, sei arrivato finalmente! » esclamò Sam preoccupato.  
« Cos’è tutta questa fretta? »  
« Come, Dean? Oggi Chuck Shurley festeggia il suo compleanno! »  
« Merda! L’avevo dimenticato! »  
« Ti stanno aspettando tutti di là, ho dovuto inventare una scusa! »  
  
Sam aveva raccontato agli ospiti che Dean era stato intrattenuto da una cliente che voleva fargli i suoi complimenti per il suo ottimo lavoro. Dean gli disse che poteva inventarsi dell’altro, ma siccome Sam aveva sempre la scusa pronta, quella fu la prima che gli venne e fu anche efficace perché tutti pensavano che le cose stessero andando nel migliore del modi, non che non fosse vero, però portò sempre più fiducia nelle sue capacità.  
  
 « Grazie, Sam » lo ringraziò infine.  
  
E iniziava la solita routine… fingere. Entrava nella sala e tutti si giravano perché finalmente era arrivato il capo. La stanza era allestita in modo semplice: un tavolo lungo quanto la stanza solo per il buffet, altri tavoli per mettere a sedere gli ospiti, il pianoforte alla solita finestra vicino alla porta che dava in giardino e decorazioni sparse col numero 50.      
  
« Scusate il ritardo » disse Dean avvicinandosi a Shurley.  
« Dean, finalmente! »  
« I miei più sinceri auguri, signore »  
« Grazie, ragazzo! Mi piace come hai organizzato. Hai seguito alla lettera le mie istruzioni »  
« Certo, come da lei richiesto »  
  
Il signor Shurley era uno dei maggiori soci della famiglia Winchester, nonché grande amico di John Winchester. Shurley si sarebbe aspettato grandi cose da Dean e questo rendeva il giovane sempre nervoso quando si trattava di quell’uomo. Era ancora a Venezia per degli affari e aveva chiesto a Dean di organizzare la sua festa nel suo albergo, dopotutto, ci alloggiava.  
Una volta lasciato Shurley ai suoi invitati, tutta gente dell’alta società, Dean si guardò in giro. Nessuna traccia del suo barman preferito. Gli invitati erano davvero troppi e non riusciva ad individuarlo e, poi, veniva fermato continuamente, nemmeno fosse stato lui il festeggiato.  
Ma poi eccolo lì! Castiel era al buffet che preparava i drink agli ospiti. Questa volta indossava una camicia grigio scuro, un panciotto nero e un cravattino rosso, ma niente maschera. Dean, al solo vederlo, iniziò a sentirsi agitato, contento, estasiato…in realtà non sapeva nemmeno spiegare lui che cos’avesse, sapeva solo che Castiel era una visione vestito in quel modo.  
Dean si fece spazio tra la folla avanzando verso il buffet, ma i suoi genitori, che erano sempre presenti a qualsiasi festa tenessero, lo fermarono.  
  
« Dean, che fine avevi fatto? » chiese il padre.  
  
Dean avrebbe tanto voluto rispondere con la verità, ma non poteva, non a lui.  
  
« Ho dormito poco stanotte »  
  
Il padre crebbe alla scusa e se ne scusò per primo, perché anche lui fu presente alla serata e promise che, da quel momento in poi, non si sarebbero più intrattenuti fino un certo orario. Dean era comunque scettico. Però, era vero in effetti, Dean aveva dormito poco perché aveva trascorso la nottata con quel barman che aveva preparato il drink che teneva in mano la signora Winchester.  
  
« Scusatemi, vado a prendere qualcosa da mangiare » disse il giovane.  
  
Dean già non ne poteva più di quella festa, del chiasso che si era venuto a creare. Aveva mal di testa. Si diresse verso la sua meta, quella che tanto desiderava prima che lo fermassero.  
Si mise in fila come tutti e aspettò il suo turno. Cas non si era accorto che Dean fosse lì, era troppo preso dal suo lavoro. Quando fu il suo turno, il barman era intento a riempire l’ennesimo bicchiere.  
  
« Un “Dean Winchester”, per favore » esordì il giovane albergatore sorridendogli.  
  
Castiel alzò lentamente il viso. Aveva riconosciuto la voce del suo capo. Gli apparve, come sempre, bello e, ovviamente, ben vestito.  
  
« Dean! Cioè… Signor Winchester »  
  
Castiel aveva preso alla lettera il “Chiamami Dean”, ma sicuramente il suo capo non intendeva di certo in pubblico, e sicuramente non era incluso nel pacchetto “far cadere il bicchiere a terra frantumandolo in mille pezzi”. Castiel sembrò essere agitato alla vista del suo capo, in pubblico, dopo quello che avevano passato.  
Il fracasso si sentì e tutti si girarono verso la postazione del barman ora imbarazzato per l’accaduto.  
  
« Mi scusi, non so come sia potuto accadere » disse Castiel.  
« Il mio staff si emoziona quando mi vede! » rimediò a voce alta Winchester.  
  
Tutti risero alla sua battuta, Castiel fu più o meno salvo, ma non rise, raccoglieva il vetro sul pavimento.  
  
« Siamo uno a uno » sussurrò Dean avvicinandosi non appena Cas ebbe finito di raccogliere tutto.  
  
Volle segnalare che entrambi avevano fatto una figuraccia davanti a tutti; sia per uno che per colpa dell’altro. Dean fece la sua figuraccia per via degli occhi di Castiel che gli si puntarono davanti mentre teneva il suo primo discorso, e il barman, in quel preciso istante, alla vista del suo capo con cui aveva trascorso una notte insieme.  
Tutto tornò alla normalità e continuarono la loro conversazione.  
  
« Allora, questo drink? »  
« Gli sto apportando delle modifiche, non è ancora pronto »  
« Ah, allora aspetterò. Dammi quello che hai »  
« Anche a me, grazie! »  
  
Saltò la fila il giovane ed esuberante figlio di Chuck Shurley, Gabriel. Dean si girò verso il ricco giovane  e fu tentato dal dirgli di sparire, ma non lo fece, non poteva.  
« Cas, servi prima al nostro ospite » disse Dean.  
« Certo »  
  
Castiel preparò il drink a Gabriel che ringraziò e si volatilizzò. Non era di molte parole quel ragazzo, ma ovunque andava il padre, lui c’era. Gli piaceva quella vita da mantenuto di papà. A differenza di Dean, che si era dato da fare, Gabriel non faceva assolutamente niente di utile nella sua vita; sapeva stare solo con le belle donne, e non molto tempo prima, girò sulla rete anche qualche filmetto hard. Chuck Shurley, ovviamente, per la bravata del figlio, ci rimise non pochi compratori della sua azienda, ma d’allora, Gabe si era dato una regolata…insomma.  
  
« Tieni » infilò Dean nel taschino della camicia di Castiel.  
« Che cos’è? » chiese il barman meravigliato.  
« Aprilo e lo scoprirai »  
  
Dean andò via col suo solito fare assieme al drink, mentre Castiel aveva ancora il bigliettino infilato nel taschino. Certo che Dean era più che sfacciato, fare una cosa del genere con la presenza di altre persone. Che avrebbero dovuto pensare se li avessero visti? Per fortuna nessuno se ne accorse, per fortuna Chuck Shurley in quel momento teneva un discorso di ringraziamenti.  
  
« ...E ringrazio il mio caro collega Dean Winchester per l’allestimento della Sala »  
  
  
**_“Giovedì. Ore 22. Al Chiaro di Luna. D.W.”_** questo recitava ciò che gli aveva lasciato il suo uomo. Castiel lo lesse, si guardò intorno per cercare gli occhi di Dean, ma lui non c’era più. Non sapeva cosa volesse dire, o almeno, dove sarebbe dovuto andare, però il luogo c’era “Al Chiaro di Luna”. Che intendesse lo stesso luogo dove si erano incontrati il giorno prima? Castiel non ne aveva idea e lo rimise in tasca e continuò a distribuire i suoi drink.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean lasciò la sala stanco e col mal di testa. Cercò di raggiungere la sua suite privata per riposarsi. Si stese appena sul letto quando bussarono alla porta.  
  
« Chiunque tu sia non mi interessa. Va via! »  
« Dean, sono Sam »  
  
Magari solo Sam era ben accetto quando lui era in quello stato. Sam, per Dean, era un ottimo fratello, si sostenevano a vicenda e, magari questo, era uno di quei momenti.  
  
« Sii più discreto quando lasci messaggini al tuo ragazzo » disse mettendosi comodo sulla poltrona.  
« …hai visto? » chiese spaventato.  
« Sì, e forse non solo io. Sta più attento! Se papà lo scoprisse… »  
Dean sbuffò.  
« Non sappiamo come potrebbe prenderla, Dean »  
« Come dovrebbe? E’ una cosa normale »  
« Lo so, ma sai come la gente la pensa su queste cose. Potrebbe influire sugli affari di famiglia »  
« Lo so, Sam. Starò più attento »  
  
Ciò che in realtà voleva dire Sam, era di non scambiarsi effusioni con Castiel davanti tutta quella gente altolocata e un po’ retrograda di cervello. Era quasi sicuro che la sessualità di Dean avrebbe compromesso la famiglia a livello economico perché su queste cose si era chiusi mentalmente e non sapevano se poteva essere rivelato. Inoltre, tutti sapevano che Dean era un grande Don Giovanni, e di punto in bianco, non poteva mostrare il suo interesse anche agli uomini.  
  
« Ma sai… con lui mi sento me stesso »  
« Siete usciti? »  
« E non era nemmeno programmato, è stato indimenticabile »  
  
Dean raccontò per filo e per segno tutto quello che avevano fatto la sera precedente; che si erano incontrati nella Sala Conferenze, erano andati a Piazza San Marco e infine che si erano ritrovati magicamente nella famosa gondola Winchester. Ovviamente, raccontò tutto quello che era successo anche lì. Sam non rimase scandalizzato da tutto quello che gli stava dicendo, anzi, era felice per il fratello che finalmente avesse davvero potuto esprimere se stesso. Perché Dean era da una vita che si nascondeva per non essere giudicato. Perché essere come Dean comportava umiliazioni talvolta, ma c’era chi capiva e accettava le persone come lui, persone normali come tutti gli altri. Lui aveva paura, paura di danneggiare la sua famiglia. Era già successo in passato con Gabriel ad esempio, e non voleva che il padre venisse umiliato perché il figlio avesse gusti diversi dagli altri. Era una tortura nascondere se stesso, fingere, ma lo faceva solo per la famiglia. Dean sacrificava se stesso.  
  
« Mi fa piacere per te, Dean, dico davvero! Comunque ho una notizia da darti »  
« E che aspetti a dirmela? »  
« Voglio chiedere a Jessica di sposarmi! »  
« Ma questa è una notizia meravigliosa! Quando? »  
« Domani vorrei tornare a casa e voglio che tu mi accompagni »  
« Oh, allora organizzo tutto e partiamo »  
  
E così fecero. Organizzarono tutto in giornata e la mattina seguente Dean dovette tornare in America con suo fratello. Senza preavviso, quasi nessuno sapeva del suo viaggio inaspettato, a parte coloro i quali lavoravano alla reception, erano stati informati stesso quella mattina dal loro capo.  
Appena arrivati, dopo molte ore d’aereo, Dean con gli amici di lunga data del fratello, iniziarono ad organizzare la festa per la proposta. Ci misero qualche giorno per preparare il tutto, ma ne uscì qualcosa di meraviglioso che si concluse con un “Sì”.    
Era martedì e del capo del Venice Winchester Hotel nemmeno l’ombra. Castiel non vedeva Dean da qualche giorno ormai e si stava preoccupando per sua assenza. Provò a chiedere in giro, soprattutto alle donne delle pulizie che di solito erano le più informate, perché giravano sempre tra i corridoi. Venne a conoscenza che Dean era partito improvvisamente per l’America perché il fratello doveva fare la proposta di matrimonio alla sua fidanzata.  
Sebbene fosse stata una cosa improvvisa e del tutto inaspettata, il giovane barman ci rimase abbastanza male. Certo, non era il suo ragazzo e forse non gli aspettava di sapere cosa facesse o meno, però si stavano frequentando e avrebbe voluto essere avvisato.  
Non riuscì a chiudere occhio quella notte, era davvero deluso, amareggiato e andò a sfogarsi al solito posto, dove lì tutte le preoccupazioni volavano via come le note musicali: al pianoforte.  
Erano le due passate quando sgattagliolò nella Sala Conferenze. Aprì il pianoforte e iniziò a suonare. Una melodia dolce risuonava all’interno della sala. Il silenzio che c’era lì era perfetto e Castiel adorava quell’acustica. Il problema è che Dean non se ne andava dai suoi pensieri e c’era molta più rabbia nel suo tocco adesso, tutto diventò più forte, più intenso, più scoordinato.  
Improvvisamente la sua concentrazione svanì perché udì dei passi e un colpo di tosse. Si fermò di colpo guardandosi dietro. C’era Dean sull’uscio della porta che teneva un borsone con sé. Dean gli sorrise, non lo vedeva da troppo tempo.  
  
« Chi non muore si rivede! » esclamò il pianista.  
  
Castiel, a differenza sua, non lo accolse con un sorriso. Era arrabbiato.  
   
« Già…scusami. È successo tutto così all'improvviso, rimedierò! » rispose.  
« Neanche il tempo per avvisare »  
« Te lo giuro, Sam mi ha chiesto di partire su due piedi »  
« Mh… devo saperlo dalle donne delle pulizie quindi…»  
« Ti sei arrabbiato »  
« Sono felice per Sam, salutamelo »  
« ...certo, è stato bellissimo. Lo sarebbe stato di più se avessi avuto compagnia… »  
« Non provare a dirlo » disse. « Io vado, oggi è stato stancante »  
« Ma, volevo.. »  
« Notte, Dean »  
  
Se ne andò, lasciando Winchester senza parole.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...in realtà il capitolo era pronto secoli fa, ma ho preferito pubblicare adesso perché...sì, sono cattiva! xD Però sto già scrivendo il 6, non temete!  
>  La fine è stata un pò amara *va a nascondersi*  
> *torna* Comunque ci tenevo a dire che questo è stato un capitolo preparatorio al 6 che, a mio avviso, sarà molto... No, non ve lo dico.   
> Fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuto, nonostante la poca destiel, con un commentino.   
> Alla prossima.  
> Juls


	6. Thursday. 22p.m. Moonlight. D.W.

  
Behind Blue Eyes   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitolo 6:   
  
_Thursday. 22p.m. Moonlight. D.W._   


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**“Giovedì…”**_  
Il giorno dell’appuntamento era arrivato e Castiel, già di primo mattino, fissava il biglietto che Dean gli aveva riposto nel taschino. Si erano lasciati in malo modo il giorno prima e sperava tanto che Dean avesse capito il suo sbaglio, o almeno, ci avesse ragionato. Non sapeva se Dean si fosse arrabbiato a sua volta, o fosse rimasto troppo male dal suo comportamento e avesse deciso di non volerlo vedere.   
  
« Che c’è, Castiel? Sembri nervoso » chiese Jane, la cameriera.  
« No, niente »  
  
Che non avesse niente non era affatto vero, era combattuto sul da farsi. Ma in realtà conosceva perfettamente il suo volere e, cioè, presentarsi all’appuntamento.  
Non aveva incontrato Dean per tutto il giorno… quel giovedì. Dì solito, o sempre, era al telefono o tra le scartoffie del suo ufficio, però per pranzo passava sempre la sua assistente che andava a prendergli il pasto, ma non accadde. Cas non sapeva cosa pensare, tutto gli sembrava così strano quel giovedì.   
  
  
**_“Ore 22…”_**  
Le ore sembravano non passare mai, guardava sempre l’orologio al polso come se c’avesse avuto fretta, ma era ancora indeciso. Il lavoro stava diventando estremamente noioso, ma cercava di tenersi impegnato nonostante non ci fosse niente da fare per lui, magari le ore sarebbero volate più velocemente. Almeno così credeva.  
Alle otto finì il suo interminabile e insoddisfacente turno. Mancavano due ore e Dean non si era fatto vivo, né Castiel aveva preso una decisione seria. Una doccia calda lo fece ragionare e finalmente ascoltò il volere del suo cuore.  
Le ventidue arrivarono lentamente come tutta la giornata. Il cuore iniziò a pulsargli troppo velocemente, non si era mai sentito così, dopotutto non sapeva nemmeno se il suo Dean si sarebbe presentato… l’ansia iniziò a crescere dentro di lui.  
   
  
_**“Al Chiaro di Luna…”**_  
“Giovedì. Ore 22. Al Chiaro di Luna. D.W.” rileggeva nella sua mente, e pensava a quale posto potesse riferirsi con “Chiaro di Luna”. Non ne aveva la più pallida idea. Ci aveva pensato e ripensato, ma non riusciva a capire. Magari lì a Venezia c’era qualche posto chiamato così e s’informò di questo, ma non ci fu nessun riscontro.  
Ma magari…sì, magari c’era quel posto…l’unico luogo a cui riuscì a pensare. Il loro posto, dove si erano incontrati, era la Sala Conferenze. Sì recò lì, ma di Winchester nemmeno l’ombra.  
Il pianoforte era alla solita postazione, sotto il _Chiaro di Luna_ che attraversava la grande vetrata. Castiel non fece caso a quel particolare, mentre Dean aveva pianificato tutto, questa volta. Era esattamente dove voleva che lui fosse.  
  
  
_**“D.W.”**_  
Il pianista fece ciò che meglio gli riusciva fare in quella snervante attesa, suonare. Continuava a pensarci, pensare se fosse venuto, se avesse mantenuto la sua promessa, al suo rimediare. E poi tutto iniziò a diventare più chiaro in quell’assurda notte dominata dall'incertezza.  
  
« Sei esattamente dove dovresti essere » disse.  
  
Dean Winchester era sull’uscio della porta con la testa appoggiata alla guarnizione di essa e con le braccia conserte. Indossava come sempre un abito elegante, con la solita cravatta rossa. Castiel si bloccò di colpo, il suo cuore sembrò aver mancato di un battito.  
   
« Mi chiedevo se saresti venuto » disse avanzando verso di lui infilando le mani in tasca.  
« Me lo sono chiesto anch’io » rispose alzandosi.  
« Voglio farmi perdonare » disse Dean prendendogli le mani.  
« Cosa stai aspettando? » lasciandogliele e risiedendosi.  
  
A Dean si raggelò il cuore. L’aveva respinto, l’aveva fatta grossa questa volta. Improvvisamente si pentì di come aveva agito quella settimana. Se solo non si fosse fatto trasportare dall’emozione della proposta di matrimonio del fratello, adesso sarebbe tutto diverso.  
  
« Mi dispiace, Cas. Sono stato un emerito idiota e… »  
« E…? »  
« Ero preso dal momento. Sam era felice e non ho… pensato ad altro »  
« …E stronzo »  
  
Dean annuì e poi sprofondarono nel silenzio. Castiel per tutto il tempo non l’aveva guardato nemmeno una volta negli occhi. Non riusciva a farlo, era più forte di lui.  
  
« Siete molto uniti… tu e tuo fratello »  
« Molto » sedendosi accanto.  
« Sei fortunato… »  
« Tu non ne hai »  
  
Castiel fece di no con la testa, mentre premeva i tasti del pianoforte. Dean sorrise, ma Castiel non lo notò, e sembrava del tutto volontario.  
  
« Che suoni? » gli chiese.  
« Niente, a caso. Mi rilassa »  
« Giornata lunga? »  
« A Dean Winchester interessa la giornata dei suoi dipendenti! » disse sarcasticamente.  
« Di uno in particolare. Hai sputato nel drink di qualcuno? O hai avvelenato qualche spocchioso? »  
« No, ma in cucina sento cose esilaranti, dovresti chiedere lì »  
  
Dean rise, ma Castiel questa volta non ricambiò. Il giovane Winchester si sentiva in colpa, in una colpa tremenda. Non riusciva a vedere Castiel in quel modo a causa sua. Castiel era arrabbiato con lui, provava un sentimento per lui… seppur negativo, ma questo perché infondo lui ci teneva a Dean.  
  
« ...come posso farmi perdonare? » bloccando le mani di Castiel che ancora erano intente a suonare.  
« Sto suonando » degnandolo di uno sguardo.  
« Come posso farmi perdonare? » ripeté.  
« Devi pensarci tu, Winchester »  
« Ti stai divertendo, vero? »  
« Un po’ »  
  
_E questa volta Castiel cedette. Gli sorrise. Non poté farne a meno;_  era così buffo vedere il suo Dean disperato.  
« Vieni con me »  
« E se non volessi…? »  
« Verrai lo stesso »  
  
Dean afferrò il suo barman per il braccio e corsero fuori, lì c’era l’Impala che li aspettava.  
  
« Dove andiamo? »  
« A casa mia »  
  
Dean non aveva programmato l’appuntamento indimenticabile in un ristorante di lusso come ci si sarebbe aspettato da lui, ma qualcosa di semplice e, _si sa che anche le cose semplici non possono essere dimenticate se vissute con la persona giusta._  
Ovviamente Dean Winchester poteva vivere solo in un attico di un grande palazzo fuori Venezia.  
L’appartamento era molto spazioso, già all'entrata vi si poteva ammirare un grande soggiorno delimitato da grosse e lucide vetrate che donavano un panorama mozzafiato sulla città. Nel mezzo della stanza, vi era posizionato un divano bianco candido, di fronte ad esso una grande libreria in legno con libri di ogni genere e un enorme televisore al plasma. Dietro la libreria, si nascondeva la sala da pranzo con una cucina arredata in stile moderno. Dava sulla terrazza, munita di tavolo e sedie dove Dean, sicuramente, aveva organizzato numerosi brunch. Aldilà del divano, invece, s’innalzava una rampa di scale che portava al piano superiore, dove vi era la camera di Dean e un piccolo, ma incredibilmente lussuoso bagno.  
  
« Uh, che accoglienza! » esclamò Castiel inorridito alla vista della casa tutta sotto sopra.  
« Sei veramente troppo simpatico » disse ironicamente. « Apprezza il gesto » mentre cercava di sistemare i vestiti sparsi sulle sedie e il divano.  
« Sei proprio scapolo! »  
Dean gli tirò un cuscino.  
  
Dean continuò a sistemare il soggiorno, mentre Castiel andò in cucina e aprì il frigo sotto richiesta del milionario disordinato.  
  
« Pensavo fosse una leggenda il limone usato nel frigo »  
« No, dai…c'erano le lasagne, me lo ricordo » lo raggiunse.  
Cas tirò fuori qualcosa storcendo il naso.  
« Di che anno è…? »  
Dean gli strappò di mano la confezione.  
« Di ieri, uomo senza fede! Spuntino per quando sono tornato »  
« Mangi lasagne alle quattro del mattino? »  
« Ogni momento è buono per mangiare »  
« Citò Dean il disordinato Winchester! »  
  
Dean poggiò la confezione di lasagne nel forno per riscaldarle, il barman fu incerto sulla sua competenza coi fornelli, ma Dean sembrava saperlo usare. Nel frattempo, Castiel osservava la pila di libri un po’ disordinati negli scaffali. Aveva tutta la raccolta di libri di Tolkien, e altri di cui Cas non aveva mai sentito parlare; quest’ultimi erano affiancati da CD di musica rock di qualsiasi gruppo fosse esistito negli anni ’70; tantissimi DVD di ogni genere e poi c’erano delle foto incorniciate: Dean e la sua famiglia ritratte lì. Per Dean, la famiglia era molto importante, anche se avesse tutto, quella era sempre al primo posto.  
Una volta riscaldate, prese dei piatti e servì le lasagne sulla tavola ben apparecchiata.  
  
« Ti piace il vino? »  
« Non mi dispiace » rispose il barman.  
  
Il barman prese la prima forchettata di lasagne e non erano male per essere riscaldate.  
  
« Però non vale, non le hai fatte tu »  
« E’stata un’improvvisata, la prossima volta ci provo » portando una forchettata alla sua bocca.  
« Il solito sfacciato! Già pensi ad una prossima volta? »  
« Certo, io ti leggo nel pensiero »  
« E allora cosa sto pensando? »  
« Che sono stupido »  
« Astuto, Dean » puntandolo con la forchetta.  
  
Passarono il resto della cena a parlare della proposta di matrimonio di Sam. Castiel volle sapere come aveva organizzato quella giornata siccome non aveva avuto tempo per farsi sentire, tanto che era stato impegnato. E Castiel, invece, raccontò i fatti esilaranti che accadevano in cucina; dopo la sua affermazione quando erano in Sala Conferenze, Dean si era incuriosito parecchio. Voleva sapere cos’accadesse nel suo albergo quando lui non fosse presente.  
Una volta finito di cenare, Dean ripose le stoviglie nel lavandino che però non perse tempo a lavare, adesso doveva farsi perdonare, era arrivato il suo momento.  
  
« La via del perdono è di sopra »  
« Voglio proprio vedere cosa ti sei inventato »  
  
Salirono le scale, portavano al primo piano, quello dove c’era stanza del miliardario, ma non solo. C’era una porta. Dean l’aprì e c’erano ulteriori scale al suo interno e invitò a Castiel a salire per primo. Il giovane, non appena raggiunto la cima, capì di trovarsi più sopra dell’attico. Davanti a lui c’era un enorme spiazzale circondato da una ringhiera delimitata da faretti che permettevano la visibilità, e, proprio al centro, era posizionato un grande pianoforte a coda nero, con quest’ultima aperta.  
Gli occhi di Castiel brillavano quando si trovava davanti qualcosa del genere e questa volta non poté mancare il luccichio nei suoi occhi blu.  
  
« E’ tuo » disse sorridendogli.  
« Non può essere! »  
« Sono stato fuori tutto il giorno per trovare quello giusto, adesso vai e suona »  
  
Ed ecco spiegato perché quella mattina Dean non si era fatto vedere in albergo nemmeno a pranzo.  
  
« _Tu sei pazzo, Dean Winchester!_ » esclamò con stupore.  
  
Il “ Sì, di te” di Dean sottovoce, Castiel sembrò non udirlo, era già corso verso il suo regalo. Il pianoforte e Castiel, che indossava una camicia bianca, un jeans e una cravatta blu, erano perfettamente posizionati sotto la grande luna piena; e in sintonia con paesaggio circostante. Dean fermò quell’attimo scattandogli una foto di nascosto col suo cellulare. Già sapeva cosa farne. Sì avvicinò a lui e gli si sedette accanto.  
  
« Non merito tanto da te, Dean »  
« Non è vero »  
« Ma potrebbe essere lo sbaglio più grande della tua vita, chissà quanto ti è venuto a costare e soprattutto, dove lo metto? »  
« Questo non importa. Ti prego, accetta il mio regalo »  
« In realtà, ti ho già perdonato quando ti sei presentato »  
« Io credo che tu ti diverta a vedermi fare follie per te »  
« E se così fosse…? »  
  
  
  
_“Giovedì. Ore 23.59. Al Chiaro di Luna.” Cas e Dean si scambiarono il primo bacio della serata._  
  
  
  
Quando Castiel iniziò a suonare Beethoven, precisamente Moonlight, Dean era appena tornato col suo trench e una tazza di tè.  
  
« Tira il vento freddo, ti ho portato il trench. Non vorrai mica prendere freddo? » disse poggiando la tazza sul pianoforte.  
« Ti ringrazio »  
  
Castiel smise di suonare per un attimo e si riscaldò col tè, nel frattempo Dean gli si risedette accanto, per riscaldarsi insieme.  
  
« Nessuno mai mi ha fatto un regalo del genere » disse mentre suonava alcuni tasti.  
« Quando ci sei tu di mezzo, i soldi non hanno più valore »  
  
Castiel non rispose ma arrossì.  
  
« Dove hai imparato a suonare? » chiese Dean.  
« Da piccolo ho preso lezioni solo perché il padre di un mio amico insegnava all'oratorio del quartiere »  
« E adesso hai smesso? »  
« Appena ho iniziato a lavorare qui. Ho frequentato anche il conservatorio fino a qualche tempo fa, ma poi i miei genitori sono andati in difficoltà con le spese e ho dovuto rinunciare. Così ho iniziato a lavorare per questo e per aiutarli »  
« Quindi riprenderai? »  
« Sì, prima o poi… » disse infine, riprendendo poi a suonare.  
  
Questo era un chiaro segno che volesse smettere di parlare di quella parte triste della sua vita e Dean smise un po’ di fargli domande. Il tono della voce di Castiel non sembrava molto allegro quando parlava del suo passato, almeno sotto il punto di vista musicale. Aveva dovuto lasciare la sua passione per la musica perché non poteva permetterselo e questo per lui era una specie di sconfitta personale. Adesso stava cercando di recuperare qualcosa da mettere da parte per poi ricominciare. Ma Dean avrebbe fatto di tutto per Castiel, sempre e comunque, nonostante tutto.  
  
« _Ti va di fuggire con me?_ » disse all’improvviso.  
Castiel smise di suonare interrompendo il brano.  
« Cosa? »  
« _Sì, da qualche parte lontano da qui, solo io e te_ »  
  
Quella di Dean era una proposta allettante, che chiunque non avrebbe rifiutato. Ma Castiel non se la sentiva, non lo credeva giusto, almeno per il momento.  
  
« Ma hai sentito quello che ho detto, Dean? Devo lavorare »  
« Ma che dipendente diligente! Ti ricordo che sono il tuo capo »  
« Questo lo so bene »  
« Dai, andiamo qualche giorno fuori. Decidi un posto!»  
« Dean… »  
« Mare, montagna, quello che ti pare »  
« Non posso, Dean. Solo perché sei il mio capo, non posso approfittarne »  
« Io dico che puoi. Te lo permetto io »  
« Ma tu non devi lavorare? »  
« Domani ho una riunione, dopodiché il lavoro posso lasciarlo alla mia assistente »  
« Non vorrei essere nei suoi panni »  
« Infatti non ti conviene. Allora è deciso! Si va in montagna! »  
« Hai fatto tutto da solo »  
« Non mi sembri un tipo da mare. Poi la montagna di questi tempi è molto più indicata »  
« Sei proprio sfacciato, Winchester »  
  
Quando l’aria si fece più fredda, i due scesero in casa una volta coperto il pianoforte con un telo. Dean non riaccompagnò Castiel a casa, era ormai tardi e non sembrava intenzionato a farlo. Non appena si appoggiò sul divano, crollò in un sonno profondo e si addormentò con tutti i vestiti. Castiel, d’altro canto, non aveva avuto una giornata molto stressante e rimase sveglio nel tentativo di trovare una coperta da mettergli addosso. Dopo svariati minuti, la trovò e si sedette anche lui accanto a Dean; gli si poggiò sulla spalla e chiuse gli occhi.  
  
« _Buonanotte, Dean_ »  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...quanto siete felici da 1 a 10 che ho aggiornato? *spera in un numero più alto del 10*  
>  Okay, torniamo alla realtà. Vi ho fatto prendere paura, eh? E invece è andato tutto per il meglio...per adesso... la smetto, okay.  
> Comunque ci tengo a ringraziare chi segue la storia e, soprattutto, chi la commenta; mi date tanta fiducia e felicità. Mi rendete una persona migliore (?)   
> Okay, dopo questo momento sdolcinato, posso lasciarvi anche andare.  
> Alla prossima,  
> Juls


	7. Schloss Neuschwanstein. You&Me. Tomorrow.

**Behind Blue Eyes**

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Capitolo 7:  
 

_Schloss Neuschwanstein.  
You &Me.  
Tomorrow._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
Dean si svegliò mentre Castiel stava ancora dormendo sulla sua spalla. Si erano addormentati nel soggiorno col termostato spento, siccome il miliardario si era dimenticato di accenderlo.  
Era al caldo, ma non ricordava di aver preso una coperta e di essersela messa addosso…era stato Castiel, di questo ne fu certo, pensò. Lo guardò e la cosa lo intenerì parecchio: lui era lì con quel volto angelico che riposava beatamente come non faceva da tempo.  
Si alzò pian piano cercando di non farlo svegliare, non voleva interrompere il suo sonno. Erano solo le sette del mattino, ogni giorno si svegliava a quell’ora. Si allontanò dal soggiorno e andò in terrazza per fare qualche telefonata. Il tempo non era proprio dei migliori, un po’ di pioggia cadeva vivacemente fuori Venezia.  
Non appena ebbe finito, andò a prepararsi per l’imminente riunione. Non ci mise molto: una cravatta, una camicia e il un completo firmato che chissà quanto gli era costato.  
Lasciò uno dei suoi soliti biglietti sul tavolo da pranzo con le chiavi dell’appartamento e fuggì di corsa con la sua ventiquattrore.  
Il sonno di Castiel fu disturbato dallo sbattere della porta. Aprì lentamente gli occhi e ci mise un po’ a capire dove fosse. E poi si ricordò della serata trascorsa con Dean e del suo regalo, del suo magnifico regalo.  
Castiel non aveva mai puntato ai soldi di Dean, no. Sapeva che era il suo capo e infatti non ci aveva mai provato fino ad allora. Però Dean gli aveva fatto credere di avere il via libera e infatti così era stato.  
Si alzò. Cercò dell’acqua nel frigo, aveva la gola secca, ma poi notò un bigliettino sul tavolo da pranzo, e mentre beveva, lo prese e lo lesse.  
_**“Schloss Neuschwanstein. Io e  te. Domani.”**_ recitava, e quella sicuramente era la scrittura di Dean, ma cosa voleva dire? Non era una lingua a Castiel conosciuta, ma quello era sicuramente tedesco. Non conosceva quelle due parole, e iniziò a pensare che Winchester aveva un debole per gli enigmi, soprattutto sui luoghi in cui si dovevano incontrare.  
Venerdì era il giorno libero di Castiel. Non era di certo a casa sua e “far quel che gli pare” non poteva essere usato in quel contesto, però, come al solito, Dean aveva lasciato tutto in giro e in qualche modo glieli sistemò; si sentì quasi come una donna di servizio a casa del suo capo.  
All’improvviso, squillò il telefono di casa. Castiel non sapeva sinceramente cosa fare, se rispondere anche se non era casa sua. Si fece coraggio e rispose.  
  
« C-casa Winchester? » balbettò.  
« E che sei, la donna delle pulizie, Cas?! »  
« Dean. Davvero spiritoso! »  
« Ah! Ah! Ah! E tu sempre così acido. Allora, hai visto il biglietto? »  
« Sì, e non ho capito nulla »  
« Germania, Cas, Germania! »  
« Fin qui c’ero arrivato, grazie »  
« Starai a vedere domani. Comunque, rimani pure a casa mia se vuoi, io purtroppo sono bloccato a lavoro tutto il giorno. Mi dispiace »  
« Ah…va beh, non fa niente… » disse con tono abbattuto.  
« Ah, questo è il mio numero, segnatelo. Adesso devo andare »  
  
Dean ebbe fretta nel staccare la chiamata; le riunioni erano fondamentali per lui e non si perdeva neanche una parola. Invece Castiel non era di certo felice di quella situazione, ma doveva rassegnarsi, dopotutto essere Dean Winchester richiedeva parecchie responsabilità e questo il barman lo capiva.  
Nel pomeriggio, vennero a ritirare il pianoforte di Castiel su richiesta del signor Winchester perché “doveva essere trasportato fuori l’Italia”, così gli avevano detto. Cas non si fece molte domande, perché Dean riservava sempre sorprese inaspettate e chissà adesso cosa aveva in mente quel miliardario.  
Sarebbero partiti per la Germania nel weekend e Cas non era mai stato lì. Gli unici viaggi che aveva affrontato nella sua vita, erano le gite istruttive con la scuola e quello intrapreso per arrivare in Italia. La vita di Castiel era stata una normale vita di un comune essere umano, con la sola differenza che tutto ciò che aveva avuto dalla vita se l’era guadagnato con le sue mani e senza aiuti. Per Dean era diverso invece, gli aiuti li aveva ricevuti nonostante si sforzasse per raggiungere qualche obiettivo. Era tutto diverso tra loro, vivevano in mondi diversi, ma c’era qualcosa che li accumunava.  
   
Si fece ormai tardi, quando Castiel ebbe preparato anche la cena per entrambi. Era sceso poche ore prima a far la spesa e aveva preparato gli spaghetti col sugo. Aveva fame, ma voleva anche aspettare Dean, così cercò di chiamarlo, ma il cellulare squillava inutilmente. Dopo quattro chiamate, si rassegnò e iniziò a gustarsi la sua cena fredda…da solo.  
Quando Dean tornò, erano quasi le undici e mezza, e Castiel giaceva sul divano che dormiva beatamente con la Tivù accesa. Evidentemente il film che aveva guardato era talmente soporifero da fare addormentare il povero barman.  
Dean aveva l’aria stanca, aveva lavorato tutto il giorno senza sosta per la mancanza che poi ci sarebbe stata nei giorni a seguire. Aveva istruito il suo staff con la massima serietà di un capo esigente, e, al suo ritorno, se ci fosse stata una cosa, anche solo una cosa fuori posto, avrebbe licenziato in tronco quell’incapace che non aveva seguito le sue istruzioni. Dean Winchester, sebbene fosse un capo esigente e magari anche stronzo in tutte le situazioni, era infinitamente dolce con la persona che aveva in casa sua in quel momento.  
Quando vide Cas, gli lasciò un dolce bacio sulla fronte abbassandosi leggermente da dietro lo schienale del divano. Si spogliò in fretta, ma questa volta non lasciò i vestiti sparsi per casa, il divano era occupato dal _suo bellissimo angelo_.  
Moriva di fame quando, una volta indossato il suo pigiama, andò in cucina per prepararsi qualcosa di veloce. Ma sul tavolo da pranzo, c’era un piatto con su un coperchio e un bigliettino:  
“ _Ogni momento è buono per mangiare_ ”. A Dean lasciò un sorriso sulle labbra e si girò verso di lui che dormiva.  
  
  
  
  
« Sveglia, dormiglione! » gridò.  
  
Era mattina ormai, e Dean stava già preparando il borsone con le sue cose; non avrebbe portato molto sicché sarebbero stati solo due giorni fuori. Castiel si svegliò con un terribile mal di testa che rallentò un po’ i suoi movimenti.  
  
« Che ore sono? » chiese.  
« Le sette. Andiamo col jet privato, non abbiamo fretta, però dobbiamo passare in albergo a prendere le tue cose » disse mettendo tutto il necessario nel borsone.  
« Ah… giusto?! »  
« Che c’è Cas? » domandò preoccupato distraendolo da ciò che stava facendo.  
« Ho solo mal di testa, niente di che »  
Dean andò verso di lui e gli si sedette accanto.  
« Vuoi che ti prenda qualcosa? »  
« No, non serve. Passerà »  
« Sicuro? Se vuoi rimandiamo… »  
« No, non ti preoccupare, non sarebbe giusto. Vado a rinfrescarmi »  
« Vuoi una mano? » disse maliziosamente.  
  
Castiel rise e andò verso il bagno mentre Dean osservava i suoi movimenti. Avere una persona in casa che non fosse una donna in intimo, era una sensazione alquanto strana per lui, però era migliore di quanto si aspettasse, soprattutto perché quella persona era Castiel.  
Più tardi passarono in albergo a prendere tutto l’occorrente del barman per il viaggio, e dopo non molto, presero il jet personale di Winchester. Castiel non poteva credere ai suoi occhi! In meno di quarantotto ore, aveva vissuto nel lusso più sfrenato: dall’attico a quel jet che era praticamente una meraviglia, e non dimentichiamo la gondola personalizzata Winchester, una delle cose più strane che avesse visto in vita sua.  
Il viaggio non durò molto e si ritrovarono ben presto circondati da un paesaggio del tutto innevato, atterrando poi su una pista privata. Ad attenderli, c’era un’auto di gran lusso, ma perfetta per quell’ambiente ghiacciato, e Castiel si sentiva troppo piccolo per tutto, un po’ a disagio, un po’ fuori dal suo mondo ordinario. La Baviera era uno di questi.  
Giunsero al cottage di Dean, che si trovava in una vallata completamente innevata al di sotto, e non molto distante, dal castello di Neuschwanstein; situato su un’altura circondato da alberi, che conferivano al castello delle favole, un’aria del tutto magica e fiabesca.  
Cas e Dean potevano ammirare il castello da lì in tutto il suo splendore e la sua magnificenza.  
  
« E’ quello Neu…qualcosa… stein? »  
« Neuschwanstein, sì. Non è incredibile? »  
« Ti sei superato, Winchester. Non pensavo che fossi così… romantico »  
« Chissà che voci girano sul mio conto »  
« Di certo non buone, soprattutto dalle cameriere »  
« Ah! Ah! Sono le peggiori »  
  
Sistemarono le loro valigie nella camera e Dean non perse tempo a disfarle che trascinò Cas con sé all’auto per dirigersi alle piste da sci non molto lontane da lì. Castiel non aveva mai sciato in vita sua e non sapeva a cosa stava andando incontro. Dean aveva prenotato a un ristorante lì vicino e mangiarono qualcosa prima di scendere in pista. L’aspetto del cibo non era poi così invitante, ma divorarono tutto per la fame, siccome non aveva fatto colazione.  
Dean mise a dura prova il coraggio di Cas quel pomeriggio; le piste da sci erano terrificanti agli occhi di Castiel e non aveva la minima intenzione di farlo. Dean lo costrinse a provare almeno una volta, Cas poi si convinse anche se non del tutto…  
  
“Non mi morire” diceva Dean, e Cas rispondeva “Non lo so, poi vediamo?!”.  
  
Nel complesso, Castiel spaventato e con la tuta sportiva, era talmente buffo che Dean lo prese in giro per tutto il giorno; invece lui, il miliardario, era molto abile con lo snowboard, siccome aveva frequentato spesso quelle piste sin da bambino nella stagione invernale.  
Dopo un paio di cadute, Cas ci rinunciò categoricamente e volle tornare a casa per lo sconforto; Dean era divertito, non rideva di gusto da molto tempo, troppo abituato a fingere per accorgersi che lo stesse facendo davvero.  
L’escursione termica si fece sentire tanto che tornarono infreddoliti nel cottage. Il frigo e la dispensa erano pieni e Castiel ebbe l’idea di fare qualcosa di caldo per entrambi.  
  
« Una cioccolata calda, ti va? »  
« E’ un'eternità che non ne bevo una »  
« Scherzi? » disse girandosi.  
« Certo »  
  
Il barman gli tirò una presina sul viso, Dean la prese al volo e si alzò dal divano raggiungendolo ai fornelli e abbracciandolo da dietro. Iniziò col dargli qualche bacio sul collo creandogli qualche brivido lungo la schiena.  
Cas mise il latte a bollire nonostante tutto, e poi si voltò, e i loro nasi si sfiorarono.  
  
« Cos’altro sai fare? » disse guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
« Potrei stupirti » rispose il barman con aria seducente.  
  
Dean gli stampò un bacio sulle sue labbra screpolate.  
   
« Non vedevi l'ora di tornare, dillo » lo canzonò Cas.  
« Mi sono divertito e… che ne dici di finire in bellezza? »  
« Sei sempre sfacciato Winchester »  
  
Cas rise e fece per avvicinarsi con le labbra alle sue, ma poi si fermò. Lo lasciò in attesa e passò la lingua sul suo labbro superiore. Dopo averci giocato, una sua mano si poggiò dietro il collo di Dean per portarlo più vicino e lo baciò con veemenza. Dean aveva già la bocca aperta, così lingue e denti si scontrarono. Continuarono fino a quando Winchester non lo spinse con la schiena verso i fornelli e Cas si scontrò con il bordo del mobile staccandosi da lui e prendendo aria.  
  
« Vacci piano! » rise poi dandogli uno scappellotto e controllando la temperatura del latte.  
La durata di quel bacio era bastato come unità di misura ed era abbastanza caldo per essere mescolato alla polvere di cacao.  
« Ho trovato queste nella credenza » gli disse Cas mentre ne apriva una. « Cannella e pera o fondente al peperoncino. Quale vuoi? »  
« Peperoncino »  
« Non avevo dubbi, Winchester »  
  
Mentre Cas sistemava le tazze con la bevanda, Dean aveva messo due coperte e dei cuscini sul grande tappeto color crema del salotto in legno, davanti al camino acceso dove si sentiva la legna sfrigolare.  
« Ecco a te » porgendogliene una.  
« Uh, panna. Tocco da maestro! »  
« E’ di regola »  
  
Cas bevve un sorso e gli restò della panna sotto e sul naso. Dean lo prese per un braccio e lo fece sedere baciandogli via la schiuma bianca.  
« Non ne puoi proprio fare a meno » disse Castiel.  
« Per niente »  
  
Dean gli raccontò l'itinerario del giorno dopo. In una mezz'ora, le tazze si ritrovarono una accanto all'altra, ai piedi del divano, vicino, ma dietro di loro. Cas si era sdraiato sul grembo del giovane, il quale stava appoggiato con gli avambracci sul tappeto e guardava il rovente fuoco del camino mentre parlavano.  
  
« Quindi abbiamo qualche oretta adesso »  
« Dean, ma pensi solo a quello? »  
  
Il diretto interessato si piegò su se stesso e si tuffò sulle labbra dell'altro. Cas gli scompigliò i capelli con una mano per spingerlo più vicino e dargli più accesso alla bocca. Tornarono ad avere di nuovo bisogno di ossigeno, così si staccarono.  
  
« Ipocrita » disse Dean.  
 Al che, Cas rise maliziosamente alzandosi e mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui.  
  
« Accetto solo perché hai sistemato bene »  
Gli leccò il collo quando si abbassò sui di lui e Dean portò le mani sulle natiche di Cas coperte dai jeans, accarezzando la piega del sedere e avvicinandolo al suo inguine.  
« Cas… »  
Era bisognoso, ma sentiva la solita nota preoccupata.  
« Quello che vuoi »  
  
Questa volta era diverso, poteva essere diverso e così lo divenne. Non erano più nella solita gondola, questa volta era quella giusta.  
Castiel lo tranquillizzò e, bastò per far sì che Dean, con lui in braccio, si spostò in avanti per quello che poteva, aiutato dall'altro sdraiandosi sul tappeto. Cas tornò a torturargli il corpo e Dean continuava a sfregarli tra i jeans. Ansimò quando gli passò la lingua sul lobo dell'orecchio sinistro, mentre Dean indugiò le sue mani sotto il maglioncino blu del barman. Glielo tolse gettandoglielo via. Il suo petto era liscio e scolpito, privo di peluria; non era la prima volta che si toccavano così, avevano fatto molto di più.  
Castiel fece lo stesso con Dean, rimanendo così entrambi a petto nudo.  
Il pianista tornò ad essere dolce come sulla gondola; poggiò le mani ai lati del viso di Dean e lo baciò lentamente, lucidando ed arrossando le labbra di entrambi. Dean, intanto, gli massaggiava teneramente la schiena e i capelli, inarcando la testa quando tornò a baciargli il collo delicatamente, passando poi alla gola e scendendo sul petto.  
Dean respirò con affanno, quando prese un suo capezzolo tra i denti e lo stuzzicò con la lingua, per poi succhiarlo e fare lo stesso con l’altro. Non l’aveva mai fatto prima con lui, tentò qualcosa di nuovo.  
Scese poi sull'addome, Dean aveva ancora la mano sulla testa di Cas e, quando arrivò a leccargli l'ombelico, gli tirò gentilmente i capelli con un verso strozzato. Restò qualche secondo per poi scendere di più; Dean sollevò subito le spalle e lo guardò. Stavano arrivando ad un punto a loro sconosciuto prima dell’ultima volta.  
Cas l’osservava con occhi sicuri, gentili e vogliosi; lo guardava con occhi come un cielo in tempesta, e abbassandosi, arrivò poi al suo inguine cominciando a baciargli la base del suo membro, sfilando oltremodo i jeans.  
Ecco che tutto stava prendendo forma, un senso, andando oltre in modo diverso.  
Dean cercò di osservare ogni sua mossa, mentre l'altro passò la lingua sulle sue vene sporgenti avanti e indietro con passione. Glielo avevano fatto mille volte, quella però era diversa, Cas sapeva cosa serviva, cosa poteva volere, Dean non aveva bisogno di chiedere.  
Abbandonò la testa all'indietro chiudendo gli occhi; la sua lingua scivolò sui testicoli e Dean ansimò; ormai era completamente rigido e si godeva l'attesa.  
Voleva provare la calda accoglienza della bocca di Cas, che subito dopo aver formulato il pensiero, arrivò alla punta togliendo il liquido che aveva iniziato a fuoriuscire per poi perderlo tra le labbra in un solo movimento. Dean restò senza fiato riportando su il busto e sbattendo di nuovo a terra quando iniziò succhiare. Ansimò a voce alta, come se avesse ricevuto una lieve scossa che attraversava il suo corpo. Si sentì sovrastato da tutto quel piacere che adesso sarebbe tutto dipeso dal suo uomo.  
Ripeté il movimento per tre volte che sembrarono infinite; Dean, ormai, era una bambola che sottostava ai suoi giochi, ma faceva tutto con estrema attenzione e ai suoi tempi. Ogni volta che sentiva un sussulto, o un ansimo, lo accompagnava, voleva che si godesse tutto. Lasciò il suo membro con uno schiocco e si sistemò su di lui baciandolo… Dean sentì ancora una volta il suo sapore che, mescolatosi a quello della bocca del barman, erano la cosa più bella che potesse chiedere in quel momento.  
D’istinto, piegò le gambe ai lati dei fianchi di Cas e lui li coprì con l'altra coperta e vide che sotto i cuscini, c'erano una bottiglietta di plastica rossa e dei profilattici.  
Dean, con una mano dietro la spalla di Cas, lo tirò più vicino e l'altro si scansò.  
  
« Lo vuoi? » con fare serio, ma dolce altrettanto.  
« Si »  
Rispose subito, c’era incertezza nelle sue parole, ma stava aspettando quel momento.  
Cas lo guardò teneramente tornandolo a baciare e Dean lo ricambiò.  
  
  
Essere lì con Cas sembrò essere una delle cose più belle che potessero capitargli, per giunta in una nazione che non era l’Italia, in un posto dove non c’era il mare, bensì la candida e bianca neve a donare romanticismo all’atmosfera. Dean aveva scelto quel posto perché sapeva, sapeva che era un posto magico, e non per altro c’era il castello denominato “delle favole”. Tutto ciò che li circondava, il posto in cui si trovavano, era proprio come se fossero immersi in una favola che magari avevano letto da bambini, col suo dolce “e vissero per sempre felici e contenti”. Dean era felice e ci credeva, voleva che quell’attimo non finisse mai.  
Era certo di quello che stava facendo, voleva provare qualcosa di nuovo e aveva deciso che doveva provarlo col solo che aveva riuscito a rapirgli l’anima.  
   
Ormai, anche l'intimo era di troppo, così Cas si diede da fare per entrambi. Dean non resistette più quando sentì la loro pelle toccarsi e strusciarsi. Erano eccitati e accaldati. Cas era ancora sopra Dean e, con una mano, lo stimolò lentamente facendolo scattare aprendo la bocca in un urlo silenzioso. Fu attento a passare su ogni vena sporgente finendo sotto i testicoli e stringendoli.  
  
 « C-cas…bas…ta »  
 Lo fermò, però il dolore era quasi piacevole. Cas rise e si sedette su di lui.  
 « Fallo a me » gli ordinò divertito.  
  
Dean si sollevò lasciando una mano sul pavimento e l'altra partendo dal petto del barman, con un dito arrivò fino alla punta, Cas ebbe un fremito e Dean chiuse la mano su di lui e lo massaggiò come faceva sempre con se stesso, arrivò a farlo restare senz'aria quando aggiunse l'altra a stringerli gli scroti contemporaneamente.  
  
« Oddio » respirò profondamente e tolse le sue mani.  
« Ora girati e metti un cuscino sotto l'inguine » disse Cas.  
  
Castiel, nella sua vita, era stato sempre ben consapevole di quello che era e non aveva avuto bisogno di fingere davanti agli altri; si era sempre esposto nonostante tutte le critiche e gli insulti che una persona comune come loro potesse ricevere. Aveva avuto più esperienze di Dean e per lui era una cosa più che normale, più che facile. Possedeva lui le redini in quel momento, lui avrebbe guidato Dean in quel viaggio misterioso.  
  
Adesso aveva la bella visione del fondoschiena del suo partner e lo accarezzò dalla schiena, sporgendosi e facendo toccare al suo membro la fessura del sedere di Dean, il quale si spinse in alto creando frizione. Cas aprì il lubrificante e ne fece calare un po’ su di lui, massaggiandosi e spargendola facendo lo stesso all'interno di Dean.  
  
« È freddo! » esclamò.  
« Sshh! »  
  
Tornò seduto e, con il pollice, bagnò la sua fessura facendo entrare delicatamente l'inizio della falange.  
Dean sussultò chiudendo gli occhi, ma si rilassò subito e Cas cambiò dito con l’indice, cercò di rilassare gli anelli dei muscoli.  
  
« Respira e aspetta » gli disse mentre si faceva strada dentro di lui.  
  
Ora, riusciva a far entrare ed uscire un dito senza fargli male, così aggiunse liquido e poi un altro dito. Fece un po’ di resistenza, ma riuscì ad allargarsi con le dita e a sforbiciare per farsi spazio; prese e capì che era quasi pronto perché Dean spinse verso di lui chiedendo di più.  
  
« Vediamo se… » continuò ad allargare le dita e muovere di lato quando sentì di aver toccato quel punto magico su cui iniziò a spingere e fece quasi piangere Dean.  
« Adesso, ti prego » si divertì a sentirlo così.  
« Okay, prima torna su però »  
  
Dean si girò e Cas aprì tra i denti la confezione del profilattico sputando la carta dall'altra parte.  
« Mettimelo » ordinò.  
Dean non se lo fece ripetere, prese da se la boccetta e lo lubrificò.  
« Se ti faccio male, dimmelo »  
Dean annuì e tornò a posizionarsi di schiena.  
   
Grazie al cuscino, i glutei erano più sollevati, così Dean allargò le gambe e Cas si posizionò al centro. Gli massaggiò i fianchi allungandosi per lasciargli un bacio su una spalla e, dopo, guidandosi con una mano, fece passare prima la punta dall'inizio della fessura fino ad entrare lentamente.  
 Dean si fece rigido aprendo la bocca dal dolore.  
  
« Lo so, lo so, aspetta » gli disse paziente.  
  
Gli strinse una spalla ed uscì rientrando subito dopo. Doveva farlo abituare all'intrusione. Dean si era calmato, così continuò a dondolarsi fino ad entrare completamente in un unica spinta e a far sparire la distanza tra loro, colpendo con un suono bagnato il suo sedere. Cas gemette e lo percorse un brivido, avrebbe voluto iniziare a possederlo, ma per Dean era tutto nuovo, cosi fermò la voglia sigillando le mani sui fianchi dell'altro.  
  
« Cosa aspetti? » domandò Dean a voce bassa e profonda.  
  
Cas prese il via e spinse veloce in avanti, ma uscendo piano, creando, allo stesso tempo, un ritmo di tortura che servì; cambiando poi angolazione, facendogli ritrovare quel punto e fu lì, che Dean, iniziò a gemere nel vero senso della parola. La testa e la schiena erano leggermente inarcate e una mano cercava di afferrare Cas dietro di lui; l’altro abbassò il petto sulla sua schiena e Dean girò il viso, così riuscirono ad incontrarsi per un bacio. Fu un bacio bagnato, le loro lingue s’incontravano e scontravano e infine Dean gli morse il mento. Essere posseduto da Cas, era come essere sulle montagne russe durante una discesa ripida.  
  
« Sto per… » non finì la frase.  
 Cas smise di muovere il bacino.  
« Si, girati » gli passò una mano sulla fronte spostandogli i capelli sudati. « Voglio guardarti »  
  
Cas uscì da lui mettendosi leggermente supino con la schiena appoggiata al sedile del divano con le ginocchia piegate; fece sedere Dean direttamente sul suo membro. Il giovane mise una mano dietro la nuca e una sul ginocchio del barman per saldarsi a lui, ed ancorarsi riempiendo il vuoto venutosi a creare pochi istanti prima dentro di lui. Cas lo strinse forte a sé ad ogni centimetro che passava fino a sentirlo completamente dentro se stesso. Restarono per un lungo momento così, l'uno con la fronte sull'altro e respiravano affannati. Dean abbassò il viso e gli uscì una lacrima, Cas lo strinse subito preoccupandosi.  
  
« Ehi, che è successo? »  
Gli prese il mento con l’indice tirandolo su; lo guardò con un'espressione con cui nessuno lo aveva mai guardato prima. Si sentì bene con quegli occhi blu come l’oceano che lo scrutavano! Lo stava guardando con amore e Dean si sciolse, baciandolo come non aveva mai fatto, regalandosi con tutto se stesso. Cas lo tenne stretto ancora, una mano sulla testa per fargli spazio e raggiungere il collo. Dean si sentì scoppiare.  
  
« Più forte, ti prego più forte! » intimò il giovane.  
  
Era arrivato anche il suo momento per lasciarsi andare; il miliardario accompagnò ogni sua nuova e disperata spinta fino alla fine, e Cas gli sfregava il suo che era aggrappato a lui. Gli lasciò fare il lavoro, stava godendo da matti…i gemiti erano chiari.  
Cas fu felice quando sentì il corpo dell'altro iniziare a tremare e a muoversi a modo suo; dopo un'altra spinta, Dean raggiunse l’apice del piacere bagnandolo sul petto di liquido seminale. Non bastò molto nemmeno per il barman raggiungere la stessa cima.  
Con respiri affannosi e cuori che battevano all’impazzata, i due si ritrovarono appoggiati entrambi allo schienale del divano, che ridevano guardandosi negli occhi, sigillando tutto con un sol bacio.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...salve, ho aggiornato (sì, perché non si vedeva...) perché avevo il capitolo già pronto... sono buona ç_ç   
>  Alloooooora... il momento tanto atteso è arrivato, cosa ne pensate? E, se vi state chiedendo perché lì, in quel posto preciso, è perché ci sono stata e penso che sia davvero stupendo e non ci sono parole per descriverlo. E ho pensato... perché non lì?   
> Beh, fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuto il capitolo con un commentino, come sempre e spero anche in tanti. Mi farebbe piacere.  
> Alla prossima,  
> Juls


	8. I just wanted to be yours

Behind Blue Eyes   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitolo 8:

  
_ I just wanted to be yours _   


 

 

 

 

Il cottage sottostava alla terribile bufera di neve che circondava la valle quella domenica mattina. La temperatura era fantasticamente bassa, mentre nel loro covo d’amore sembrava essere ai Caraibi.  
Dean era già sveglio, come sempre, non riusciva proprio a dormire di più, a lasciarsi andare come una persona normale; aveva la sveglia incorporata, o almeno, come diceva lui “chi dorme non guadagna soldi”…anche se questo era il caso di dire “chi dorme, non guarda Castiel dormire” e a lui piaceva. Se avesse potuto avere un hobby stravagante, sicuramente sarebbe stato quello.  
Dean aveva la testa poggiata sul cuscino mentre guardava il suo Cas. Si sporse un po’ più vicino a lui per dargli un bacio sulla fronte. Castiel iniziò a dare segni di vita e, poco a poco, iniziò ad aprire i suoi occhi.  
  
« Buongiorno dormiglione! » disse mostrando i suoi trentadue denti.  
« Dean… » rispose sorridendogli. « Che stai facendo? » domandò, mentre si strofinava gli occhi ancora incrostati dal sonno.  
« Ti guardavo dormire »  
« Una cosa emozionante! » esclamò con la voce ancora impastata di sonno.  
« Sai sempre come rovinare il momento con la tua ironia »  
« Ah! Ah! Dico solo che non è poi così divertente guardarmi » si girò di spalle.  
« Ma tu che ne sai? »  
  
Gli si avvicinò ancora di più abbracciandolo. Castiel era perfettamente incastrato col corpo di Dean, e quest’ultimo iniziò a baciargli il collo gentilmente.  
Castiel si staccò da lui in modo un po’ brusco, non faceva parte della sua routine essere svegliato in quel modo così dolce.  
  
« Ehi, ma che ti prende? » gli chiese.  
« Nulla, ho fame. Preparo la colazione »  
« A questo non avevo pensato… »  
« Non si può vivere solo di sesso o cioccolata calda » disse ironizzando Castiel.  
« Io credo che prima di svegliarti, ti sia mangiato un limone »  
  
Castiel non rispose, indossò un paio di mutande e una canottiera nera che aderiva al suo corpo, Dean osservava tutti i suoi movimenti.  
  
« Per me uova e bacon! » urlò dalla camera da letto non appena il suo uomo ne varcò la soglia.  
« Non sei in una tavola calda »  
« Ci ho provato! »  
  
Castiel aprì il frigo e, persino quello, era più pieno del suo di quando viveva a casa coi genitori…ed erano tre persone che vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto. C’era di tutto: ogni tipo di salume (tra cui anche il bacon), verdure di ogni genere e forma, bevande come birra, acqua, latte, vino, e ovviamente le uova…eh già, a cosa non aveva pensato Winchester?  
  
« Sei fortunato, ci sono sia le uova che il bacon »  
« Sai che fare allora » disse entrando completamente nudo nella cucina.  
  
Castiel stava bevendo un bicchiere d’acqua e questo gli andò di traverso, non appena lo vide in tutto il suo splendore.  
  
« Cos’è quella faccia? Faccio così schifo? »  
  
Castiel tossì. Non era per quello, era solo che non se lo aspettava, e non l’aveva mai visto con tutta quella luce. Riusciva a vedere ogni singolo dettaglio di lui, e Dean era bello, sì, molto.  
  
« Sei sfacciato Winchester » si rigirò verso le uova sul fuoco. « Vai via, altrimenti lascio perdere la colazione »  
« Ah! Ah! Ah! Peccato, non sai che ti perdi »  
  
Dean si andò a rivestire, mentre Castiel ultimava la sua fantastica colazione. Apparecchiò la tavola e preparò qualcosa di speciale.  
  
« Oh, che servizio! » esclamò sedendosi a tavola.  
« Ed il pezzo forte… »  
  
Castiel gli presentò il drink, quel drink che gli servì la prima volta che si erano visti e di quando lo trattò con molta diffidenza: il “Dean Winchester”.  
Dean non appena lo vide, lo riconobbe subito, come poteva dimenticare la prima volta che aveva incrociato quegli occhi belli come il cielo? Anche la preparazione era la stessa, ma sembrò avere qualcosa di diverso nella colorazione.  
  
« Cosa stai cercando di dirmi? Che sono stato pessimo a letto? »  
Castiel si lasciò andare in una grossa risata scuotendo la testa, rispondendo negativamente alla sua domanda.  
« Assaggia »  
   
Dean assaggiò e non sembrò avere il sapore della volta precedente. Era del tutto diverso, e riusciva a percepire sì, tutto quello che aveva assaggiato la prima volta, ma non appena mandò giù, tutto sembrò diventare improvvisamente dolce. Era diverso questa volta.  
  
« E’ diverso »  
« _Tu sei diverso_ » rispose con voce tremante. « …da come mi aspettassi »  
« Tu mi fai essere così »  
« Stupido »  
« Ah! Ah! Comunque è davvero ottimo. Cos’hai cambiato? »  
« In realtà non ho cambiato niente. Non l’avevo buttato quando lo assaggiasti, e solo dopo che te ne andasti, l’ho riassaggiato per capire come fosse… era diventato dolce. Ho previsto qualcosa di te che non mi aspettavo »  
  
In effetti, una cosa del genere Castiel non se la sarebbe mai aspettata. Eppure aveva sbagliato a giudicare Dean prima di conoscerlo, ma è come se l’avesse predetto, o immaginato, attraverso uno stupido e banale drink improvvisato per descrivere il suo capo, o meglio, la persona che adesso gli stava dando tutto se stesso. Dean ne volle una bottiglia intera per le occasioni speciali e Cas glielo preparò mentre lui cercava di togliere tutta quella neve che si era accumulata fuori la porta del cottage.  
La bufera sembrò cessare dopo qualche ora e così finalmente i due poterono andare a far visita al magnifico castello di Neuschwanstein… dopotutto, Dean l’aveva portato solo ed esclusivamente per quello e per passare del tempo insieme.  
La magnificenza del castello lasciò il barman senza parole. Non aveva mai visto qualcosa del genere, così bello e possente da vicino, casomai solo nei libri di storia o fantasy. Dovettero salire a piedi per una lunga salita prima di arrivare al castello delle fiabe.  
Quando l’ebbero davanti ai loro occhi, Castiel fu completamente pietrificato da quello che stava osservando: il castello era completamente tinto di bianco, e non per la neve che lo circondasse, ma perché era davvero così, ed era sublime, fiabesco. Nonostante la sua colorazione, riusciva a farsi notare tra tutto quel ghiaccio posatosi sull’ambiente circostante, soprattutto grazie alle tettoie blu che ne rivestivano la parte superiore.  
Dopo un po’, arrivarono e si ritrovarono davanti un’enorme porta rossa. Dean parlò col tizio che era lì davanti e si presentò; il ragazzo era stato avvisato che Dean Winchester sarebbe passato quella mattina e li fecero entrare. Ci furono molti turisti nonostante ci fosse stata la bufera che bloccò un po’ tutte le strade.  
Si ritrovarono in uno spazio aperto. Furono scortati da una ragazza tedesca, sulla ventina, che li portò in una delle stanze del castello al quarto piano, sopra gli appartamenti reali.  
Dean l’aveva portato nella stanza più grande del palazzo, la Sala dei Cantori. La stanza, di forma rettangolare, era decorata, o meglio dire “tappezzata” , interamente con scene tratte dalle storie di Lohengrin e Parsifal su entrambi i lati delle pareti. Tutto era fantasticamente curato nei minimi dettagli.  
Il soffitto ligneo a spioventi invece rappresentava i segni zodiacali, e al di sotto di esso, si ammiravano pregevoli lampadari. La sala, inoltre, era impreziosita da arredi tra cui panche e candelabri.  
Il lato più lungo era terminato da una galleria coronata da una tribuna. Il lato ovest, invece, era terminato da un palco con una serie di arcate. Proprio lì davanti, Dean aveva fatto posizionare il pianoforte di Castiel in modo che lui potesse suonarlo.  
  
« E’ pazzesco! » esclamò il barman allibito.  
« Ed è riservata per noi »  
  
Il cuore di Castiel fece un tuffo nell’abisso e credette di avere un mancamento non appena udì la sua affermazione. Non ci credeva, aveva prenotato l’intera sala solo per loro, ma… Dean doveva essere proprio fuori di testa, pensò.  
  
« Stai scherzando, vero? »  
« Niente affatto »  
« Dean, tu sei pazzo! » esclamò.  
« Me l’hai già detto »  
  
Da quando erano entrati nella sala e aveva visto lo stesso pianoforte che gli aveva regalato Dean, se lo sentiva, l’aveva immaginato. Solo Dean avrebbe potuto fare una cosa così stupida, ma si era detto di non dare di matto. Avrebbe voluto sorridere, perdersi nella bellezza di quel posto e del romantico gesto e, vedere Dean sorridere accanto a lui, era altrettanto spettacolare, però... però quello non era lui. Cas non era così e non riusciva più a fingere che tutto quello gli stava bene.  
Dean posò una mano sul suo fianco.  
  
« Sentiamo come è l'acustica? Voglio risentirti suonare »  
   
Erano soli lì. Il curatore del castello aveva chiuso la porta dietro di loro. Si lasciò guidare verso lo sgabello, fu riluttante, ma senza farglielo notare, non voleva ferirlo. Si accomodò con Dean accanto, passò le dita sfiorandone i tasti; era proprio quello… il suo pianoforte.  
Si girò di profilo, sicuramente sembrava fosse rimasto senza parole perché Dean continuava ad essere sorridente.  
  
« Quello che ti va » intimò.  
  
Così Cas tornò sui tasti e cominciò a suonarne alcuni, non aveva idea di cosa, le dita si muovevano da sole e lentamente fino a stopparsi. Si sentiva strano sin dal giorno prima, sentiva un peso al cuore e si era trascinato in quelle ore, sentiva la schiena pesante. La gola gli si serrò e sentì delle lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi. Iniziò con una smorfia sul viso girandosi dall'altra parte, le dita scivolarono sui tasti provocando un suono acuto e grave allo stesso tempo, che fu seguito da un singhiozzo, e poi un altro, e le lacrime scesero.  
  
« Cas? Cas! Che succede? »  
  
Dean cercò di afferrarlo per le spalle, ma non si faceva spostare. Castiel non riusciva a parlare e  continuava ad avere singulti e piangere in modo isterico.  
  
« Cas…parlami! Ho-o sbagliato qualcosa? »  
Dean fu in allarme, non aveva idea di cosa fare. Tutta la gioia di un attimo prima era sbiadita, non aveva mai avuto occasione di vederlo in quel modo e, pensare che fosse per colpa sua, lo fece sentire male. Cas cercò di respirare lentamente e, con il tremore del corpo e della voce, lo fecero balbettare.  
  
« Voglio...torn-nare a casa » chiuse il piano e si prese la testa tra le mani.  
« …certo, prima riprenditi però »  
Dean gli massaggiò la schiena fino a che non sentì il pianto sparire e il respiro calmarsi.  
« Cas, cosa c’è? Parlami, ti prego »  
« Dean… »  
« E’ qualcosa che ho fatto? Ho cercato di organizzare tutto in modo perfetto e… »  
« E’questo il problema, Dean. E’ tutto perfetto, DANNAZIONE! » sbatté le mani sul pianoforte. « Non fai una cosa fuori posto, sei dolce e romantico, simpatico, e diverso…cioè… sei diverso da quello che metti in mostra. Non sei come ti descrivono e io che pensavo di aver fatto la follia più grande della mia vita! Tu ed io… io non ho bisogno di tutto questo per stare bene con te. Capisco che vuoi fare sempre le cose in grande, perché sei abituato a tutto questo sfarzo, ma io no »  
  
Il tono della voce di Cas era abbastanza alto da rimbombare per quasi tutta la sala; in qualche modo aveva testato l’acustica ed era perfetta… per suonare il pianoforte.  
  
« Volevo solo rendere la nostra giornata indimenticabile » rispose il giovane miliardario in preda allo sconforto.  
« Ed è proprio questo che non capisci, Dean. Non importa il luogo dove andiamo, o cosa mi regali per renderti indimenticabile. Sii te stesso, il vero Dean »  
  
  
All’improvviso, bussarono alla porta. Era il curatore che, sentendo la voce di Castiel un po’ turbata, aveva deciso di vedere s’era tutto apposto.  
  
  
« Vogliate scusarmi, signori. Tutto bene? » domandò.  
« Ce ne stavamo andando » rispose Dean con fare serio.  
  
Dean capì che non era il caso di continuare la discussione al castello, così abbandonarono la sala. Prese anche provvedimenti per il trasporto del pianoforte, discutendone col curatore, e decise che l’avrebbe riportato a casa sua.  
Durante il tragitto per tornare al cottage, non si scambiarono una parola. Era difficile per entrambi parlare in un momento del genere. Dean aveva il potere nelle sue mani e lo sfruttava a suo favore, regalando fantastici doni che Cas si sarebbe solo sognato e viaggi mozzafiato, che il pianista non avrebbe potuto permettersi; cercava solo di fare il suo meglio col barman. Dean era così, un romantico e non poteva non essere se stesso in quelle occasioni. Mentre Castiel… beh, lui non era abituato a quel mondo e si sentiva a disagio, avrebbe voluto qualcosa di semplice e non aveva bisogno di tutto quello che gli stava dando.  
Una volta al cottage, Castiel piombò nella camera per fare le valigie, se ne sarebbe andato, non voleva stare un minuto di più in quella casa, in quello sfarzo. Dean cercò di fermarlo, di farlo ragionare, _non voleva che a quella favola si ponesse la parola “fine”._  
  
  
« Cas, per favore. Parliamone »  
« Cos’abbiamo da dirci, Dean? Non posso, non reggo tutto questo. Mi sento un pesce fuor d’acqua, non appartengo al tuo mondo »  
« Non mi dire che per questa sciocchezza, dovremo finirla qui »  
« Non è solo questo, Dean. La persona che sei, quella vera, la mostri solo a me…non è così che deve andare, Dean. Non devi fingere di essere quello che non sei »  
« Devo » disse facendosi serio.  
« Perché Dean? »  
« Cas, non mi va di parlarne »  
« Sei migliore di così, io lo vedo. Perché non puoi mostrarlo a tutti? »  
« Non posso »  
« E allora non abbiamo nient’altro da dirci, Dean »  
« Non andare… per favore. Ho bisogno di te »  
« Volevo solo essere tuo, Dean, ma non in questo modo »  
  
Dean non seguì Castiel quando varcò la soglia della porta. Era inutile seguirlo, non avrebbe avuto senso, non voleva parlare con lui. Lo guardò dalla finestra mettendo una mano sul vetro, facendo finta di toccare lui mentre andava via. Se ne andò senza preavviso e la loro favola finì lì come un soffio di vento gelido che bastò per fermargli il cuore.  
Cas non si pentì della sua scelta, però era dispiaciuto; Dean lo faceva stare bene, lo faceva ridere, era un raggio di sole che aveva illuminato la sua avventura in Italia… ma la loro era stata solo un’avventura di qualche settimana? Cas non avrebbe voluto questo, Dean era diverso dagli altri che aveva conosciuto in passato, ma non solo dal lato economico che non gli interessava ed era ciò per cui avevano litigato, ma perché era Dean Winchester e non c’erano altre spiegazioni da dare. Perché non ti innamori consapevolmente, succede e basta.  
Dean si maledì, stava male, aveva lo sguardo vuoto di come chi ha perso qualcosa di importante nella propria vita. Aveva dato tutto per Castiel e non era bastato. Non riusciva a capire che il “tutto” al barman non interessava, ma Dean era così, esuberante e, siccome poteva permettersi di fare le cose in grande, le faceva, per lasciare un segno indelebile in Castiel, ed era proprio questo che lui non capiva. Dean aveva lasciato un segno indelebile nel cuore di Castiel nonostante tutto, nonostante il pianoforte e la gita in montagna. _A Castiel sarebbe bastata la sua presenza, il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi, le sue labbra sulle sue, il suo calore, la sua voce._  
  
Castiel andò alla vallata dove trovò un gentile signore che parlava inglese e lo scortò sino all’aeroporto di Monaco, siccome anche lui si dirigeva lì per andare a prendere la figlioletta che tornava da un lungo viaggio.  
Da lì prese il primo volo per Venezia e riuscì a tornare nel tardo pomeriggio e si diresse al Venice  Winchester Hotel, casa sua…ormai.  
Tutti quelli che lo videro, gli chiesero che fine avesse fatto e Cas rispose che aveva preso quei due giorni di libertà per alcune faccende importanti da sbrigare. Gli andò bene, anche se i suoi colleghi si erano un po’ insospettiti, siccome anche il loro capo era sparito dalla circolazione… guarda caso negli stessi giorni del barman. Ma poteva essere solo una coincidenza.  
  
Dean era riuscito a tornare molto prima di lui a Venezia, non aveva più senso restare lì, in quel caldo cottage che, tutto ad un tratto, era diventato freddo senza Castiel.  
Stava mettendo in ordine le valigie quando bussarono alla porta del suo attico.  
  
« Ehi, Sam… entra »  
« Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio. Mi hai fatto preoccupare »  
« Scusa, Sam. Avevo bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno »  
« Lo sai che ci sono sempre per te, idiota. Ma immagino che devi spiegarmi il perché sei già di ritorno dal viaggio »  
« Le cose non sono andate come mi aspettavo »  
« Cos’è successo? »  
« Non lo so… » iniziò.  
  
Nella sua voce, Sam percepì una nota triste e questo lo fece preoccupare ulteriormente. Si sedettero sul divano e Dean iniziò a spiegare cosa era successo qualche ora prima.  
  
« Era tutto perfetto, Sam. Gli ho dato tutto, tutto me stesso e…io non avevo mai…non mi ero spinto mai a tanto con un uomo… »  
« Dean… mi dispiace »  
« Non sai quanto a me… »  
« Ma com’è successo? »  
  
Dean si aprì al fratello spiegandogli tutto, tutto quello che aveva da dire riguardo quella situazione: di come avesse organizzato tutto nei minimi particolari e persino di quanto avesse speso per riservare quella magnifica sala del castello, del trasporto del pianoforte. Tutto per rendere magico ed indimenticabile quel momento con lui e di come Castiel se ne fosse lamentato, che era troppo per lui, che non era abituato e ancora altre cose che secondo lui erano state scuse per lasciarlo andare.  
  
« E mi ha detto di essere me stesso, di mostrarmi agli altri »  
« Credo che sia questo il punto, Dean » disse onestamente Sam.  
« Sam, lo sai che non posso »  
« Lo so, Dean. Sono con te lo sai, ma anche lui ha la sua parte di ragione »  
Dean rimase in silenzio.  
« Quello che sto cercando di dirti, Dean, è che ogni volta che vi vedete non è completamente alla luce del sole. Vi siete visti di notte, nella Sala Conferenze quando nessuno poteva vedervi; siete finiti per passeggiare nel cuore della notte a Venezia, per poi finire nella tua gondola alle quattro del mattino; appuntamento a casa tua; e adesso sei volato addirittura in Germania, lontano da tutti e da tutto, per non far trasparire quello che sei agli occhi di tutti i tuoi conoscenti. Dean, tu inconsapevolmente hai fatto tutto per te… per nasconderti. A Castiel da fastidio tutto questo, e lasciando perdere che lui non è abituato al tuo stile di vita, ed è anche comprensibile, vorrebbe che tu fossi sempre così… Te stesso… con tutti »  
  
Dean si buttò a peso morto sullo schienale del divano affondandoci quasi dentro, e mise le mani sul viso. Era una situazione difficile la sua e non sapeva come affrontarla. Cas voleva solo che fosse se stesso, stava cercando di aiutarlo, ma per farlo… doveva accettare quello che era e rivelarlo a tutti. Perché a Castiel non piaceva vivere nell’ombra come Dean, tutto era più bello se alla luce del sole, come aveva detto Sam.  
  
« Cosa farai? » gli chiese.  
« Non lo so, Sam »  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angolo Autrice:   
  
...salve!   
Oggi sono triste quindi vi ho regalato questo capitolo triste...no, scherzo...era già triste quando l'ho scritto XDDD *chiede perdono*  
Fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuto, come sempre, con un commentino.  
E inoltre vi passo il link della mia OS, volendo sapere cosa ne pensate.  
  
[http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3370621&i=1](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3370621&i=1)  
  
Alla prossima,  
Juls  
  
  
  
P.S. Volevo chiedervi una cosa: se pubblicassi una OS DESTIEL in inglese, la leggereste? Sono curiosa :) Fatemi sapere.  
 


	9. Another Mistake

Behind Blue Eyes

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Capitolo 9:

_Another Mistake_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le diverse esigenze ed abitudini, avevano spinto Castiel ad allontanarsi inevitabilmente da Dean. Quella notte, nessuno dei due riuscì a chiudere occhio, ma per Cas era normale; non aveva mai dormito molto da quando era in Italia, soprattutto in quel letto, a cui sembrava ancora non essersi abituato.  
Sì alzò, e come di consueta abitudine, scendeva nella Sala Conferenze per fare l’unica cosa che gli riusciva bene quando era in quello stato: suonare. Il pianoforte era al solito posto, dove l’aveva sempre trovato, ma, la cosa che cambiò quella sera, è che Dean non era lì, sull’uscio della porta ad ascoltarlo suonare, col suo bel sorriso che riusciva ad illuminare le sue notti scure e insonni.  
E Dean si girava e rigirava nel letto, pensando a tutto quello che gli aveva detto Castiel non molto tempo prima. Per la prima vota nella sua vita, si sentiva una nullità, come quegli incapaci con cui aveva a che fare di solito nel suo staff, o come quando Cas lo descrisse col drink insapore.  
Tutto gli ricordava lui, ogni singola cosa, per non parlare del pianoforte che aveva nel suo appartamento e non sapeva cosa farsene… ormai.  
Gli aveva chiesto solo di essere se stesso, e magari ridurre le sue manie di grandezza, ma Dean non accettava, non poteva accettare tutto questo. Lui era così e non poteva cambiare, però avrebbe potuto mostrarsi a tutti, se solo avesse voluto, se solo si fosse accettato così com’era.  
Furono settimane dure quelle: Dean andava a lavoro senza una motivazione valida e, portare avanti il suo patrimonio, stava diventando solo una scusa per incontrare ancora i suoi occhi preferiti. Ma non aveva tempo. Era tutto il giorno bloccato in ufficio e non riusciva a scappare da quel posto infernale, anche se gli sarebbe bastato aprire solo una porta per raggiungere Castiel e suo bar nella sala relax.  
I suoi genitori avevano notato l’assenza d’interesse nello sguardo di Dean, ed erano preoccupati per lui e cercarono di capire cosa gli fosse successo. Dean non era solito aprirsi coi genitori, preferiva farlo con Sam e questo loro lo sapevano. Interrogarono Sam, ma lui non aprì bocca. Rispettava i segreti che il fratello gli confidava e non aveva intenzione di mancargli di fiducia, o di rispetto. Rispondeva “è solo un momento, poi gli passerà”. Ma passò un’altra settimana e Dean non era per nulla cambiato, anzi la cosa peggiorò, sembrò che Dean stava tornando quello di sempre, il solito stronzo romantico o come cavolo lo descrivevano le persone con cui andava a letto. Già! Aveva ripreso quella stupida routine di portarsi qualcuna nelle sue grazie, perché era il suo unico modo per non pensare, per non pensare a lui. Ogni qualvolta cedeva alla tentazione, se ne pentiva amaramente, ma non doveva dare più conto a nessuno di quello che faceva. Ormai era il solito Dean e solo Cas l’avrebbe salvato da se stesso.  
I loro sguardi s’incrociarono quella mattina quando Dean scese nella sala da pranzo. Cas era lì che dava una mano ai camerieri quando non c’era bisogno di lui al bar. Era entrato col suo solito stile e si era seduto al suo tavolo, era riservato a lui ovviamente. Sedeva infondo alla sala, vicino a una finestra così che potesse vedere il panorama di fuori mentre si gustava il suo cibo italiano.  
Castiel, inizialmente, non si era accorto della sua presenza poiché era stato chiamato in cucina; quando tornò in sala, venne chiamato da due ospiti che volevano dell’altra acqua…il tavolo era proprio vicino a quello di Winchester, e quasi nessun ospite era a conoscenza del direttore del Venice Winchester Hotel. Castiel si avvicinò al tavolo dei signori badando a nulla, senza pensieri per la testa, pensando solo al suo lavoro.  
  
« Giovanotto, ci porteresti un’altra bottiglia d’acqua? »  
« Ma certo, signora. Come la gradisce? »  
  
Castiel prese l’ordinazione e, in poco tempo, ritornò con la bottiglia già stappata.  
  
« Mi scusi…cameriere » una voce lo chiamò.  
  
Castiel fu in preda al panico. Conosceva quella voce, era troppo chiara nella sua mente per non ricordarla. Lo sapeva, lui era lì e non si era minimamente accorto della sua presenza. Era Winchester, come poteva non essere lui.  
  
« Dovrei ordinare » continuò.  
  
Il barman si voltò verso la voce che proveniva dalla sua destra e poi lo vide: Dean era seduto lì che leggeva un giornale, o almeno faceva finta di leggerlo. Lo stava fissando intensamente e con un accenno di malizia, mentre Cas era pietrificato. Se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare da un momento all’altro; era il suo albergo, prima o poi l’avrebbe incontrato.  
  
« Cosa desidera, signor Winchester? » chiese facendo finta di non essere nel panico e che lui non fosse un suo problema.  
« Innanzitutto, mi porti dell’acqua, magari la più costosa che avete, liscia però. Poi… ah, sì! Lasagne, che siano del giorno prima, so che sono avanzate, non vorremmo darle ai topi? » disse sfoggiando un sorriso da presa in giro.  
  
Dean aveva accumulato tutto. Tutto quello che gli aveva detto Castiel settimane prima l’aveva preso come un insulto alla sua persona, alla persona importante che credeva di essere. Ma non sarebbe mai stato capace di odiare Castiel, no; era solo arrabbiato con lui per avergli voltato le spalle chiedendogli di fare una cosa così grande per lui.  
  
« Ah, veloce! Ho da fare » intimò.  
« Sì, signor Winchester »  
  
Castiel sapeva perché si stava comportando così e di certo non lo incolpava per questo, ma forse stava esagerando un po’… troppo, rispondendogli in quel modo rude ed autoritario.  
Quando tornò dalla cucina, aveva in mano il vassoio con la lasagna e la bottiglia d’acqua per Dean. Aveva quasi timore di tornare lì, ma doveva, purtroppo aveva un incarico e non poteva rifiutarsi. Sembrò quasi perdere tutta quella sicurezza che aveva prima di conoscerlo, questo perché ci era andato a letto, l’aveva amato, e si sentiva in colpa per averlo ferito nonostante Dean avesse dato tutto per lui. Forse si meritava tutto quello che gli stava capitando.  
  
« Ecco, signor Winchester » disse porgendogli il piatto davanti a sé. « Le serve altro? »  
« Mmh… una forchetta pulita »  
  
Dean fece cadere di proposito la forchetta a terra e quasi metà sala di girò, come era consuetudine fare quando succede qualcosa del genere, soprattutto poi quando la persona che l’aveva fatta cadere era un uomo bello come Dean.  
  
« Mi dici cosa stai facendo? » chiese Castiel abbassandosi per raccogliere la posata.  
« Mi diverto » rispose.  
« Ti rendi conto che ci guardano tutti? » mormorò.  
« E cosa vorrebbe dire? Ho accidentalmente fatto cadere la forchetta » disse sarcasticamente.  
« Che bugiardo! » sbuffò.  
« Cameriere ci guardano tutti, abbi più rispetto per il suo capo »  
  
“Te lo faccio vedere io il rispetto” pensò. Castiel, senza pensarci due volte, prese il bicchiere d’acqua di Dean e glielo buttò addosso.  
  
« Ops! Mi è scivolato! » esclamò.  
  
Castiel andò via di corsa nella cucina. Tutti ebbero assistito alla scena esilarate che si era parata davanti agli spettatori della sala. Dean rimase in silenzio, fu assistito dagli altri camerieri che lo aiutarono ad asciugarsi, ma il loro capo li mandò via in malo modo.  
Erano, come si usava fare, 1 a 1, ma sicuramente Castiel aveva vinto, nonostante avessero pareggiato. Era stato forte vedere Dean in difficoltà per la prima volta e senza ribattere. Dopotutto se l’era meritato, era stato scortese e maleducato, e questo lo pensarono molte delle cameriere che lui aveva “usato” solo per i suoi scopi, mentre loro puntavano sicuramente anche a qualche altra cosa.  
Dean, dopo quella faccenda, andò nel primo bagno che ritrovò sul suo cammino, quello davanti alla sala. Non appena si guardò allo specchio, avrebbe voluto dare a pugni alla sua immagine riflessa. Lo fece; un pugno ben assestato frantumò il vetro in mille pezzi. Qualche scheggia ferì la sua mano tagliandogli leggermente la superficie, facendo fuoriuscire del sangue in più punti.  
Non aveva provato dolore, era come se fosse diventato incapace di sentirlo, di percepirlo sul suo corpo; l’unico male che aveva, era al cuore.  
Poggiò la mano insanguinata sul vetro frantumato, e l’altra sul lavandino guardando la sua immagine distorta in quei pochi pezzi di vetro rimasti, che non avevano subìto la sua ira. In quell’istante, la porta del bagno si aprì, Dean non voleva essere disturbato in quel momento di vulnerabilità e lo fece capire chiaramente al suo interlocutore misterioso.  
  
« Va via, stupido figlio di puttana! FUORI! » gridò senza sapere chi fosse entrato.  
« Adesso prendi anche a pugni la prima cosa che hai a tiro? » disse quella voce che conosceva bene.  
  
Castiel era entrato nel bagno chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Era venuto a cercare proprio Dean. Voleva forse porre rimedio a ciò che aveva fatto pocanzi?  
  
« Cosa diavolo sei venuto a fare qui? » disse Dean non degnandolo di uno sguardo.  
« A vedere se il tuo vestito di Armani, o di chiunque sia, non si fosse rovinato »  
« Mi dici che problemi hai? »  
« No, i tuoi quali sono! Mi hai trattato come una nullità lì fuori! »  
« **PERCHE’ LO SEI FORSE?** » gridò.  
  
Castiel spalancò gli occhi udendo le sue parole agghiaccianti.  
  
« No, scusa…mi dispiace. Non volevo dirlo sul serio » riprese il giovane miliardario.  
« L’hai fatto però » disse con voce flebile per via dell’offesa.  
  
Castiel si sentiva di troppo anche in quella stupida situazione. Dean continuava a trattarlo male e voleva andarsene chiedendosi ripetutamente cosa fosse andato a fare in quel cavolo di WC. Cercò di allontanarsi.  
  
« No, non andare! Ti prego… » disse Dean cercando di prendergli le mani.  
« Sono una nullità per te, devo starti lontano » rispose.  
« Lo sai che non lo penso davvero »  
« Ero venuto a chiederti scusa per come mi sono comportato, almeno io ho rispetto nei tuoi confronti, a differenza tua »  
« Dispiace anche a me, Cas »  
« Troppo tardi, Dean »  
« Perché tu puoi chiedermi scusa, e io non posso dicendomi che “è troppo tardi”? »  
« Perché devi sempre esagerare in tutto quello che fai, Dean. E’ odioso. Per non parlare della grande figura di merda che abbiamo fatto lì fuori. Cosa stavi cercando di ottenere? Attenzione? Beh, ci sei riuscito! Sei solo una persona che possiede tutto e deve mostrarlo agli altri per farsi apprezzare, non sei nient’altro. Non sei il Dean migliore che credevo, quello diverso… » disse con tono di delusione.  
« **_…quello di cui mi stavo innamorando_** » continuò quasi non scandendo le parole.  
  
Dean rimase quasi senza parole per potergli rispondere che lui ormai ci era già caduto da tempo. Adesso, avrebbe solo voluto abbracciarlo, o magari, baciarlo. Tentò, tentò di avvicinarsi lentamente alle sue labbra, ma…  
  
« Mi dispiace Dean, non posso » disse spostandosi.  
  
Castiel se ne andò sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle, più forte creando un boato dietro di sé. Dean iniziò a prendere a pugni e a calci l’intero bagno, rompendo le porte di legno, gli specchi, tutto ciò di cui era circondato. Si udì un urlo straziante; il barman l’aveva sentito non appena si era allontanato, ma non tornò indietro. Non poteva farlo, non avrebbe avuto senso. Dean doveva imparare dai suoi errori.  
Ma quello che entrambi non sapevano, è che fuori la porta si erano accampate poco prima delle cameriere che avevano udito il frantumarsi del vetro che il loro capo aveva preso a pugni. Avevano ascoltato tutto quello che si erano detti, avevano capito tutto ciò che nascondevano.  
La loro intimità stava per essere scoperta, a meno che quelle tizie avrebbero tenuto chiuse le loro bocche.  
Proprio di lì passò John Winchester. Era entrato dalla porta secondaria che dava sul parcheggio, trovandosi poi direttamente accanto all’entrata della sala da pranzo. Non aveva assistito completamente alla scena, ma fu in tempo per vedere suo figlio che usciva dal bagno con la mano fasciata con della carta cercando di fermare il sangue.  
  
« Dean! Che hai combinato alla mano? »  
« Niente, un graffio. Ho fretta, papà »  
« Lo credo, vedi com’è ridotta la tua mano »  
  
Dean non rispose, e non aveva intenzione nemmeno di andare in infermeria per disinfettare la mano. Non gli importava niente. Era vuoto. Andò via lasciando il padre davanti la porta dei bagni.  
  
« Dean, ma che diavolo ti prende? » chiese inutilmente il padre.  
« Signor Winchester… »  
  
  
Una delle cameriere, che era nascosta in una stanza riservata al personale lì vicino, uscì fuori.  
  
« Sa cos’è successo? » chiese alla donna.  
« Sì, è da quando è entrato il barman che il signorino Winchester ha iniziato a dare di matto  >  
« E cosa dovrebbe farci mio figlio con quello lì? »  
« Non lo so, signore, ma la conversazione era molto accesa »  
« Si sono picchiati? »  
« No, altroché… il ragazzo non aveva un graffio »  
« La ringrazio, adesso torni a servire in sala »  
  
John Winchester non riusciva a capire la connessione che ci potesse essere tra suo figlio e un semplice barman che lavorava nel loro albergo. Lì per lì non badò molto alla situazione che gli si era presentata davanti, pensò che la cameriera poteva essersi sbagliata, o addirittura, che si fosse inventata tutto, e che il figlio magari si stesse struggendo per qualche altra cosa…magari qualche bella ragazza gli aveva spezzato il cuore… John Winchester non poteva saperlo. John si preoccupava per il figlio, però sapeva che Dean non parlava né con lui, né con sua moglie Mary; come sempre, ingaggiava il suo investigatore privato, suo figlio Sam, che era l’unica persona con cui Dean riusciva a parlare. Ovviamente Sam non riferiva sempre tutto quello che gli confessava, ma, più che altro, quello che lui pensava della situazione in cui il fratello era coinvolto.  
Avvisò Sam di andare a parlare con lui e così fece, non aveva altra soluzione, anche se… qualche giorno dopo avrebbe messo alla prova suo figlio e quel barman.  
  
Si gettò sul suo letto, quello della sua camera dell’hotel. Le cose con Cas non potevano andare peggio. Questa volta il barman avrebbe chiuso definitivamente con lui, solo perché aveva una testa di merda e non poteva farci niente. Si rese conto, che tutta quella rabbia accumulata durante quelle settimane, non era una buona giustificazione per poi scoppiare davanti a lui e trattarlo male. Castiel aveva le sue motivazioni per comportarsi così e Dean aveva le sue. Non avrebbero trovato un punto d’incontro se non avessero avuto una conversazione normale.  
Nel frattempo, Sam era arrivato all’albergo e filò dritto verso la suite del fratello. Sam si trovava in Italia per stare con la famiglia, erano tutti lì per stare con Dean il tempo necessario per l’avvio del nuovo albergo Winchester, e intanto faceva qualche lavoretto all’interno dell’amministrazione. Dava una mano in famiglia, così poteva dire. Anche lui viveva lì a Venezia, ma aveva preferito stabilirsi in un appartamento più alla sua portata, più semplice, non era Dean.  
Bussò alla porta.  
  
« NON CI SONO PER NESSUNO! » gridò il giovane.  
« Nemmeno per tuo fratello? »  
« NO! »  
« Dean, non fare il bambino e apri ‘sta cavolo di porta! »  
  
Dean non aveva scelta, doveva aprire altrimenti il fratello gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare in qualche altro modo. Conosceva Sam, se si metteva in testa una cosa la faceva senza battere ciglio.  
Aprì la porta e cercò di nascondere la sua mano fasciata, ma lo fece troppo alla luce del sole per ingannare il caro fratellino.  
  
« Che hai combinato alla mano? »  
« Mi sono tagliato »  
« Questo lo vedo, come? »  
« Ho dato un pugno allo specchio »  
« Eh?! Ecco perché papà mi ha chiamato. Era preoccupato, coglione! »  
« Bla, bla, bla, che vuoi? »  
« Che è successo che sei così fastidioso? »  
« Tu ti sei visto? »  
« Dai, idiota! C’entra Castiel? »  
  
Dean non rispose, il fratello aveva centrato il punto, e adesso non poteva fare altro che spiegare quello che era successo di sotto, nei bagni. Lo fece disteso sul letto, mentre Sam gli disinfettava la ferita da taglio che si era procurato. Sembrava quasi essere ad una seduta psicoanalitica, con la differenza che Sam si spacciasse per uno psicologo.  
  
« Se mi è concesso dirtelo, Dean, sei un coglione »  
« Non avevo bisogno di te per saperlo »  
« Le cose già erano in bilico, hai solo peggiorato la situazione »  
« So anche questo »  
« _Perché non gli hai detto che anche tu ti stai innamorando di lui?_ Ci hai pensato? »  
« Nessuno me l’aveva mai detto, Sam. Sono rimasto scioccato »  
« A quella cosa… hai pensato? »  
« No, Sam. Non credo ancora di potercela fare »  
« Ti stai proprio _struggendo_ per ‘sto tizio » disse divertito.  
« E’ più di quello che sembra, Sam. Non credo di aver provato nulla del genere per nessuna. Sapevano solo infilarsi nel mio letto e non hanno mai provato a conoscermi. Lui ci ha provato e non gli sono piaciuto nonostante gli stessi provando quanto ci tenevo »  
« Io non credo che non gli piaci, Dean. Te l’ho già detto. Vuole solo che tu ti renda conto di ciò che sei, sino allora non starà con te. E tu poi hai ripreso i tuoi vizi inutili, davvero, pensavo avessi chiuso con loro dopo questa storia »  
« Sto male, Sam »  
« Beh, stare male non vuol dire andare a letto con chiunque e soprattutto con quella escort di Eva che mi pare stia fissa in questa stanza di notte quando rimani qui »  
  
Sam era il grillo parlante, la voce della verità. Dean sembrava non capisse, oltretutto era molto cocciuto e difficilmente ascoltava, o seguiva i consigli che gli davano. Era raro che lo facesse, chissà se questa volta l’avrebbe fatto.  
  
« Comunque non dimenticarti che sabato hai la cena con Shurley e famiglia »  
« Sembri la mia agenda parlante, Sam »  
« Papà mi ha chiesto di ricordartelo »  
« Non sono così sballato come pensate »  
« Torna a lavorare che è meglio »  
« E’ quello che farò »  
  
  
  
  
  
Dall’altro lato del Venice Winchester Hotel, Castiel era nella sua camera; si stava sciacquando il viso con l’acqua fredda e si guardava nello specchio. Aveva le occhiaie sotto i suoi splendidi occhi, non riusciva a dormire da parecchie notti, e sembrava che le uniche volte che ci fosse riuscito erano solo quando l’aveva fatto con Dean.  
Bussarono alla porta inaspettatamente, di solito il pomeriggio nessuno lo disturbava, ma questa volta accadde.  
  
« Castiel, sei stato richiesto per la cena privata di questo sabato sera »  
« Chi ha chiesto di me? »  
« John Winchester »  
« Oh… non me l'aspettavo! »  
« Che cos’hai fatto per entrare nelle grazie di questa famiglia, Cas? »  
  
A quella domanda, Castiel cadde in una specie di trans ricordando tutto quello che aveva passato insieme a Dean, dal primo all’ultimo sguardo che si erano rivolti prima della fine della loro breve, ma intensa storia. Ma cosa poteva mai volere John Winchester da Castiel?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Revealed Secrets

 

Ancora non si parlavano e ancora non c’era verso di far capire a Dean cos’avrebbe dovuto fare per riavere indietro il suo Cas. Più non lo vedeva, più gli mancava… si struggeva. Si struggeva perché non poteva averlo senza rinunciare a qualcosa… a se stesso, e Dean non era abituato a perdere.  
Passava le giornate a chiedersi cosa fare, lasciando il suo lavoro arretrato alla povera assistente. Non si vedeva quasi mai andare in ufficio. Usciva sempre e non rimaneva mai in albergo durante le ore diurne. Quello non era di certo Dean. Persino i dipendenti si erano accorti che il loro capo era strano, ma nessuno osava chiedere. Dean era autoritario, non era il caso. Dean non voleva vedere Castiel perché sapeva, che se l’avesse visto, gli avrebbe fatto solo più male, perché non poteva avvicinarsi, non poteva toccarlo, né baciarlo. Tutto questo faceva male.  
Castiel, invece, cercava di andare avanti come meglio poteva. Dean gli mancava, come ossigeno nei polmoni, ma quello non era il modo in cui voleva sentirsi amato da lui. Cercava quasi di negarlo a se stesso, ma era solo una farsa.  
Ogni giorno lo aspettava con ansia, magari sarebbe entrato il suo capo da un momento all’altro da quella porta per bere qualcosa al bar oppure in sala relax dove poteva semplicemente sedersi e leggere un giornale. Ma Cas sognava ad occhi aperti, Dean non era mai arrivato, non era mai andato a trovarlo, nemmeno con la scusa più banale.  
Entrambi si cercavano, ma non potevano aversi, non come avrebbero voluto.  
  
Dean prese la sua decisione nel momento più inaspettato che gli potesse capitare, senza pensare alle possibili conseguenze. Tutto accadde alla cena di quel sabato, una settimana prima di Natale.  
Come gli aveva ricordato Sam, alla cena sarebbe stato presente il signor Shurley con suo figlio Gabriel; ormai non era una novità, dove andava suo padre, c’era anche lui. Dean non ne aveva minimamente la voglia, soprattutto sapendo che avrebbero parlato solo di come guadagnare più capitali, come investirli e tutte le cose noiose che Dean ultimamente trovava irrilevanti.  Una volta, avrebbe partecipato di gusto a quel genere di conversazione, ma non quella volta. Il suo stile di vita stava iniziando a vacillare.  
  
John Winchester, stranamente, aveva richiesto di stare in Sala Conferenze per quell’occasione speciale, e non in quella da pranzo che era più adatta a quel genere di cose; forse perché c’era il pianoforte, magari avrebbe voluto ascoltare della musica. Chi poteva saperlo. Dean non approvò troppo la follia del padre, perché sapeva che, in un modo o nell’altro, avrebbe incontrato Castiel. Si tenne pronto, doveva mantenere la calma, era l’unica cosa che poteva fare in quel momento.  
Quando il signor Shurley arrivò, Dean andò quasi in agitazione. Non era di certo per lui, quanto per il fatto che appena entrato in Sala, Castiel era al suo solito posto.  
Entrambi si rivolsero uno sguardo pieno di risentimento, dolore. Dean lo guardò come non l’aveva mai guardato prima, e il suo viso non era felice… per niente. La sua espressione era del tutto priva dei suoi soliti sorrisi, le sopracciglia aggrottate, e le palpebre leggermente abbassate sugli occhi verdi.  
Lo sguardo di Castiel era più severo, sebbene gli mancasse, il risentimento era forte e non si riusciva a dimenticare facilmente il modo in cui l’aveva trattato giorni e giorni prima. Abbassò lo sguardo, e lo passò di nuovo sui drink che stava preparando per la serata.  
Entrambe le famiglie si accomodarono al tavolo, era tutto impeccabile: un vaso di fiori al centro, piatti di porcellana e bicchieri di cristallo. I camerieri iniziarono a portare l’acqua e un ottimo vino di annata, Shurley amava il vino, mentre Castiel arrivò col suo preparato per servirlo prima della cena.  
  
« Signori, gradite qualcosa di frizzante prima della cena? » chiese cordialmente il giovane barman.  
« Oh, per me sì ragazzo! » disse Shurley animatamente.  
  
Shurley era un uomo non troppo alto, dalla corporatura normale, capelli mossi neri e degli occhi di ghiaccio che trafiggevano lo sguardo del suo interlocutore.  
  
« Anche per me » disse Dean all'improvviso.  
  
Castiel si avvicinò al giovane porgendogli il drink e, in quell’attimo, Dean portò la sua mano al manico del bicchiere sfiorando leggermente quella di Castiel. Entrambi provarono un brivido pervadergli il corpo e si guardarono, ma questa volta fu diversa: Dean era stupito e ammaliato dai suoi occhi, gli erano mancati, mentre Castiel gli diede uno sguardo furtivo e continuò a distribuire i drink.  
John Winchester notò la tensione creatasi tra i due, ma non batté ciglio, fece finta di niente.  
Castiel tornò velocemente alla sua postazione, poggiando il vassoio sul bancone e lavando i bicchieri vuoti. N’era rimasto solo uno, Gabriel non aveva preso il suo drink; diceva che stava cercando di smettere di bere e così il barman lo bevve al suo posto per non buttarlo via. Era quello che ci voleva... per rilassare i nervi.  
Osservava da lontano tutti i movimenti di Dean, e ogni tanto, le sue furtive occhiate del giovane miliardario rivolte al barman stesso. Quella situazione d’imbarazzo faceva male ad entrambi dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme.  
Poi Castiel si allontanò, andò verso la cucina. Gli toccava fare anche da cameriere, siccome John Winchester aveva richiesto lui senza nessuna spiegazione, ma poi la trovò: il personale era abbastanza ridotto; la maggior parte avevano fatto dei permessi, però non si spiegava il perché. Era sabato, ma all’hotel si lavorava comunque, gli ospiti erano sempre presenti.    
  
« Dove sono finiti tutti, Stefan? » chiese Cas al capocuoco.  
« Sono tutti in sala da pranzo, mentre Georgia aveva da fare stasera, compleanno della sorella; Emma ha la madre in ospedale; Arthur non lo so, lo sai che non ci parlo. Menomale che avevamo già preparato tutto per il servizio degli ospiti, o ci saremmo incasinati. Comunque Cas, tu devi servire in Sala Conferenze. Te la senti? »  
« Non ho scelta. Per uno strano motivo, ho ricevuto personalmente la richiesta da John Winchester »  
« Magari gli piace come fai il tuo lavoro »  
« Spero sia per questo » disse Castiel sbuffando.  
« Comunque inizia a portare il pane che Robert ha tagliato pocanzi »  
  
Castiel quella sera era cameriere. Aveva imparato qualcosa, ma non era la sua mansione preferita. Servì il pane, le mani quasi gli tremavano ogni qualvolta passava dietro Dean. Il vino rosso era quasi ultimato, era stato per la maggior parte Shurley. Al che Castiel, ritenne opportuno chiedere se ne gradissero dell’altro; il signor Chuck rispose che poteva portare altre due bottiglie. Al barman improvvisato cameriere, non andava molto a genio il signor Shurley. Era il tipico uomo, secondo lui, che viveva la sua vita solo pensando ai soldi e a quante vacanze doveva organizzare durante l’anno; non aveva tutti i torti, in effetti, era esattamente così, ma chi poteva sapere come fosse davvero?  
Quando tornò in cucina, Dean si alzò con la scusa di dover andare in bagno. Percorse il corridoio che univa cucina e i servizi igienici su due lati diversi; sì aprì la porta della cucina e ne uscì Castiel con le due bottiglie di vino in mano. Dean si fermò di colpo, così come il cameriere.  
  
« Perché sei qui? Non è il tuo lavoro questo » gli chiese il giovane sottovoce.  
« Non era mia intenzione starmene qui stasera, sua maestà. Suo padre mi ha richiesto » rispose infastidito.  
« Smettila di prendermi in giro. E perché mai l’avrebbe fatto? »  
« Che vuoi che ne sappia io? Adesso non farmi perdere altro tempo, devo portare il vino »  
  
In effetti, nessuno dei due ancora aveva capito come mai John Winchester avesse richiesto il barman.  
Dean, in realtà, non era affatto interessato ad andare in bagno, voleva solo parlare con Castiel e le cose non sembravano essere cambiate, peggioravano.  
Le prime portate arrivarono su un carrello che Cas trascinava per aiutarsi siccome era solo. Aveva numerosi piatti da servire, solo Dean prestò attenzione a quello che c’era da fare mentre gli altri continuavano a discutere della loro vita, o strani episodi che avevano vissuto ad giovani.  
Dean si fece avanti.  
  
« Ti aiuto »  
« Non si preoccupi, signor Winchester » cercando di mantenere la calma.  
  
Adesso non gli serviva tutta quella sua gentilezza, avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima di trattarlo male quando erano nel bagno. John si estraniò dalla conversazione, mentre Mary continuava a parlare col signor Shurley. Li osservava, c’era qualcosa di strano fra di loro, poteva ammetterlo, e per spezzare i loro sguardi, intervenne.  
  
« Allora, quanto ancora dobbiamo aspettare? Dean siediti, sono certo che possa farcela da solo » disse suo padre quasi infastidito dalla situazione.  
« Sì, Dean, fai come dice il paparino » gli sussurrò con fare serio.  
  
A Dean non restò che risedersi al suo posto, non poteva rispondere a Castiel come avrebbe voluto, non era di certo il momento.  
  
« Signori, lo chef ha preparato per voi questo antipasto all’italiana, come richiesto dal signor Winchester » introdusse Castiel.  
« Ho dato l’ordine allo chef di prendere solo il meglio » disse il signor Winchester.  
« E si sente! » rispose Shurley dopo aver assaggiato la mozzarella.  
  
Dopo aver dato a tutti i piatti che gli spettavano, Cas fece ritorno in cucina. Stefan gli aveva preparato la sua cena, che mangiò senza voglia. Vedere Dean gli aveva fatto chiudere lo stomaco; non lo ammetteva facilmente, ma era così: teneva a Dean, tanto, ma solo trattandolo in quel modo riusciva a resistergli. Ovviamente per lui non era affatto facile dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme, ma doveva fare così, non aveva scelta, altrimenti non sarebbe sfuggito da quell’attrazione che li legava indissolubilmente.  
Gli altri piatti arrivarono a distanza di mezz’ora l’uno dall’altro, dando modo di gustare le prelibatezze italiane e di chiacchierare.  
Dean non riuscì a parlare molto come suo solito, non era per niente in vena di farlo, e il padre non era di certo cieco, lo notò, e come se lo notò. Aveva sicuramente capito, che Dean e il barman, nascondevano qualcosa, e doveva sapere cosa. Non era possibile che suo figlio fosse ridotto in quello stato per qualcosa che poteva avergli detto quel tizio, o viceversa. Tutto era strano, tutto era anomalo agli occhi di un padre che conosceva il figlio come le sue tasche, sebbene quest’ultimo non si fosse mai confidato con lui.  
John non aveva parlato di questa situazione a sua moglie Mary, non c’era motivo di farla preoccupare se magari fosse risultato un falso allarme.  
Una volta finita la cena dopo qualche ora, e una volta sparecchiato, Castiel si dileguò nella sua stanza esausto, mentre gli ospiti rimasero nella Sala Conferenze.  
  
La serata proseguì normalmente sebbene il signor Shurley avesse bevuto un goccio di troppo. Questo lo portò a parlare a vanvera dando spettacolo di sé. Dean non l’aveva mai visto così, nemmeno John che era il suo amico di lunga data, e ovviamente nemmeno il figlio Gabriel.  
Shurley si lasciò andare ed era fin troppo brillo, se non del tutto ubriaco. Iniziò a raccontare la sua vita prima del successo per poi arrivare ad un momento che avrebbe cambiato completamente la serata.  
  
« Sapete, a quel tempo conobbi una ragazza, si chiamava Grace. Ne fui talmente attratto che non pensavo altro che a lei. Mi stravolse completamente distraendomi dai miei compiti all’azienda. Mio padre ci fece caso e poi venne a sapere che mi vedevo con lei. Non facevo le cose di nascosto, perché dovevo? Era bellissima; capelli biondi lunghi, occhi azzurri da togliere il fiato e aveva la pelle chiarissima, sembrava quasi un angelo.  
Mio padre volle sapere chi fosse e della famiglia da cui provenisse. La sua famiglia non era benestante come la nostra e mi vietò di continuare a vederla. Pensai più alla mia carriera che alla mia felicità e la lasciai di punto in bianco. Qualche mese dopo, venni a sapere che era incinta. Avrei tanto voluto creare una famiglia con lei, ma non potevo. Mi diedi da fare per pagarle qualsiasi tipo di spesa, ma lei non volle mai niente in cambio da me. Le avevo spezzato il cuore, e chi poteva biasimarla. Non mi disse nemmeno il nome che avrebbe voluto dare al nostro bambino… era maschio sapete.  
Quando nacque, lei morì. Il suo fisico fu troppo debole per portare avanti la gravidanza, ma lei questo lo sapeva bene, sapeva a cosa andava incontro. Morì lasciando il bambino in affidamento.  
Lo andai a trovare una volta in ospedale. Aveva degli occhi blu come l’oceano, solo questo ricordo. Avrei tanto voluto portarlo con me, era mio figlio, era mio diritto, ma se fossi tornato a casa con lui, mio padre mi avrebbe ucciso.  
Questa è la cosa più grande di cui io mi sia mai pentito » concluse svenendo sul tavolo con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
Mentre gli altri scioccati si alzarono per trasportarlo in auto, Dean rimase allibito e non mosse un dito per dare una mano. Tutta quella storia sembrò di averla già vissuta, anche se in modo diverso. E se quel bambino fosse stato il suo Castiel? Non n’era certo, ma gli indizi che aveva ricevuto erano simili a quelli che gli aveva raccontato il barman. A quel punto, Dean tornò nella sua stanza.  
Il padre, che era di ritorno, notò che era sparito e che durante il racconto, Dean sembrava davvero interessato, come conoscesse già la storia. Così lo seguì nella sua camera.  
Dean, nel frattempo, mandò un messaggio al barman con scritto che doveva raggiungerlo nella sua stanza, con la speranza che ci sarebbe andato davvero.  
Dopo poco, bussarono alla sua porta con insistenza.  
  
« Cas, un attimo! »  
  
Aprì la porta e si trovò suo padre di fronte.  
  
« Aspettavi qualcuno? » chiese John.  
« P-papà… no, nessuno »  
« Hai detto qualcosa prima di aprire  »  
« No… ti sarai sbagliato » mentì.  
« Comunque sia, dobbiamo parlare Dean » disse il padre sedendosi sulla poltrona vicino la finestra.  
« Di cosa? »  
« Dean, io...so di te » disse.   
« Cosa? »  
« Di quello che sei… di quello che ti piace... »  
  
Dean quasi andò nel panico.  
  
« Che vuoi dire?! »   
« Che non ti piacciono solo le donne… l'avevo capito da molto tempo ormai »  
  
Dean rimase allibito, si lasciò cadere sul letto sedendosi di fronte a lui, abbassando il capo. Ed eccolo! Era arrivato il momento, e non se l'era affatto immaginato in quel modo. John era calmo.  
  
« Lo so, avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, ma dovevo farci ancora i conti e so di aver giocato con la tua vita... e ciò non mi fa piacere. Voglio bene sia a te che a Sam, e mi sta bene con chi ti vedi e quello che fai. Sono tuo padre e lo vedo bene quando mio figlio sta male. Non voglio che la tua vita sia compromessa come quella che ha raccontato Shurley. Che padre sarei altrimenti? Sei cambiato, ma non è solo per la gestione di tutto questo » disse facendo segno a quello che aveva intorno.  
« Stai crescendo e vuoi farti una vita. Lo capisco e ti chiedo scusa per averci messo tanto, volevo essere io a dirtelo »  
  
Dean non disse una parola, era troppo scioccato e guardava il pavimento con occhi sgranati.  
Nel frattempo, bussarono alla porta che era aperta. Era Castiel, che aveva deciso di ascoltare quello che aveva da dire Dean. Entrambi si girarono verso il barman  
  
« Oh, scusatemi, non volevo disturbare, ma la porta era accostata, pensavo che fosse successo qualcosa » disse Castiel sentendosi di troppo.  
« No, me ne stavo andando. Io allora vi lascio »  
  
Si alzò e uscendo dalla stanza sorrise a Castiel, lasciando il ragazzo un po’ sconcertato.  
  
« Dean? »  
  
Entrò chiudendo la porta e lo vide nella stessa posizione in cui l’aveva lasciato John.  
  
« Dean?! »  
  
Cas andò subito da lui e si inginocchiò mettendogli le mani sulle ginocchia e poi lo guardò. Dean aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Non poteva vedere Dean piangere.  
  
« Lo sapeva… l’ha sempre saputo » disse il giovane.  
« Cosa, Dean? »  
« Di me… di noi »  
  
Castiel capì. Avevano affrontato l’argomento finalmente, ma non per volere di Dean, quello era sicuro. Il padre l’aveva fatto per lui, per non farlo vivere ancora nell’ombra e per sciogliere la tensione che si era creata tra i due amanti. Il barman, ancora inginocchiato, gli fece una carezza come non faceva da molto tempo asciugandogli le lacrime.  
  
« Se hai bisogno di sfogarti, io ci sono »  
« Come puoi dirlo? Non vuoi nemmeno parlare con me »  
« No, Dean. Sono venuto perché volevo sapere cos’avevi da dirmi, quindi parlami »  
  
I lineamenti di Dean cambiarono. Chiuse di poco gli occhi dalla rabbia e ne uscì qualche lacrima.  
  
« Ed io che mi preoccupavo! In tutti questi anni… lui lo sapeva, l’ha sempre saputo, voleva solo del tempo… ciò che non ho mai creduto di avere! »  
  
Si lasciò scivolare a terra e Cas lo prese tra le sue braccia. Lo abbracciò, sapeva che in quel momento ne aveva un assoluto bisogno.  
  
« Dean, va tutto bene » gli disse mentre ancora erano abbracciati. « S’era questo che ti bloccava nell’aprirti con me e con gli altri, adesso non hai più nessun problema »  
  
Dean non rispose, annuì solamente e Castiel lo percepì dal movimento della sua testa poggiata sulla sua spalla. Pian piano si staccò da Castiel e lo guardò negli occhi.  
  
« Ti invidio, sai… almeno tu hai un padre che si preoccupa per te » disse il barman.  
« A tal proposito… **_credo di aver trovato il tuo_** » ultimò.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... sono tornata col botto! xD  
>  E chi l'avrebbe mai detto che Castiel, FORSE, è il figlio di Chuck Shurley? Vi aspettavate una rivelazione del genere? Ovviamente sono tutte supposizioni di Dean quindi in realtà non si sa davvero. Ma se volete scoprirlo, dovrete continuare a leggere *^*  
> Fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuto con i commentini *^* sempre apprezzati. 
> 
> Comunque avrei un annuncio da fare: avevo già detto in precedenza, sto mettendo in cantiere un progetto e questo ha quasi preso forma. Sarei curiosa di sapere cosa ne pensiate, ci terrei davvero. Quindi in questa settimana penso di pubblicare il primo capitolo/prologo insomma. Non spoilero titoli, semmai vedrete il mio nome nella lista delle fic, cliccateci :P 
> 
> Detto questo, me la filo.  
> Alla prossima,   
> Juls


	11. You are not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salve! Salve! Salve!   
> Questo capitolo mi ha fatto abbastanza ridere mentre lo scrivevo, soprattutto la cena. Spero abbia fatto divertire anche voi. John acconsentirà di aiutare i due? Un bel mistero.  
> La storia sta prendendo una piega più seria oltre che romantica e le sorprese non sono finite di certo qui! C'è un dettaglio particolare che spero non vi sia sfuggito. Fossi in voi avrei paura per quei due xD *finge di non sapere nulla*  
> Bando alle ciance, in questa settimana ho pubblicato la mia nuova fanfic "Hallelujah", e spero che chi non ha avuto occasione di leggerla, possa dargli un'occhiata e magari facendomi sapere cosa ne pensate. Sarebbe bello! Inserisco il link: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3386597  
> Adesso mi dileguo che fuggo all'uni xD  
> Alla prossima,  
> Juls

Castiel spalancò i suoi occhi blu e non poteva credere alle parole di Dean. Poggiò una mano in fronte e si sedette sul letto del miliardario.  
  
« Cosa?! Cioè…come? » esclamò incredulo.  
« Non voglio darti false speranze, ma lo conosci anche tu »  
« Come puoi dirmi una cosa del genere in questo modo? »  
« In che altro modo dovrei dirtela? »  
« Non lo so, Dean. E’ che… ormai avevo rinunciato a scoprire chi fosse. E poi... lo conosco? Chi sarebbe? »  
« Chuck Shurley…»  
« COSA?! »  
  
Castiel si lasciò stendere sul letto, peggiore notizia non poteva dargliela. Il signor Shurley suo padre? Non vedeva per niente bene quell’uomo. Gli sarebbe andato bene anche un malvivente, ma non quel riccone, egocentrico, egoista di Shurley, e per di più avrebbe avuto anche un fratello poco raccomandabile.  
  
« Ho una spiegazione per questo » rassicurò Dean.  
« Meglio che tu ne abbia una convincente »  
  
Dean si sedette vicino a lui raccontandogli tutto quello che aveva detto non molto prima il signor Shurley, prima di svenire sul tavolo e, soprattutto, di come gli era sembrato dispiaciuto, pentito di quello che aveva fatto quando era giovane.  
  
« Ma non è detto che sia lui, Dean »   
« Ma tutto combacia! » esclamò entusiasta.  
« E’ vero, anche il nome della donna che si suppone essere mia madre. Ma non sai quanti bambini vengono abbandonati in questo modo, o quante persone si chiamano Grace »  
« La tua è una giusta osservazione, ma se lo fosse davvero? »  
« Avrei vergogna perché non vorrei un padre del genere »  
« Dagli una possibilità, forse è migliore di quello che mostra »  
« Mi hai appena citato? »  
« Ah! Ah! Ah! Ti si sta ritorcendo contro »  
  
Castiel rise come non faceva da troppo tempo.  _Stare senza Dean era come dimenticarsi di sorridere._    
  
« Io credo che questo peso se lo tenesse dentro da tanto, Cas » continuò il giovane.  
« Tutto ad un tratto capisci cosa vogliono le persone? »  
« Avresti dovuto vederlo mentre lo diceva. L’avrebbe capito chiunque... »  
« Sarà, ma non ne sono convinto, come non credo che stabilire un rapporto con una persona che afferma di essere il mio vero padre, sia la cosa giusta dopo quello che ha fatto. Potrebbe aver avuto mille occasioni ancora per venire a cercarmi, e invece no, l’ha detto solo perché era ubriaco »  
« Avrà avuto le sue paure, Cas, rimandando e rimandando più volte. Ovviamente io che ne posso sapere, glielo chiederai poi »  
« Non lo so, Dean, questa faccenda mi spaventa e poi non è detto che sia lui… vorrei smettere di parlarne se non ti dispiace »  
« Come vuoi, Cas »  
  
In quel momento, lo stomaco di Cas si fece sentire e ne fu quasi imbarazzato. Dean, a quel punto, gli chiese di andare con lui nelle cucine dell’albergo e di rubare qualcosa di nascosto; la serata non era stata troppo divertente anzi, ed era ora di renderla diversa. Dean prese la mano di Cas e lo portò verso la loro meta; sentire di nuovo il calore di Dean per Castiel era la cosa più bella del mondo.  
Entrarono nelle cucine e presero del pane con qualche salume dal frigorifero. A Castiel sarebbe andato bene mangiare anche in sala da pranzo a luci spente, ma a Dean no. Prese una tovaglia e gli chiese dolcemente di seguirlo. Uscirono fuori andando al giardino, quel giardino dove Dean scoprì che Castiel era un appassionato di stelle, ma questa volta il tempo era nuvoloso e fresco e non ebbero l’opportunità di osservare il cielo.  
Dean poggiò la tovaglia sull’erba, mentre Cas fece lo stesso col cibo. Entrambi si sedettero e iniziarono a mangiare finché Dean non guardò perplesso l’orologio.  
  
« Oh no! » esclamò.  
« Che succede, Dean? » chiese Cas addentando il pane.  
« A quest’ora vengono.. »  
  
Dean fu bloccato dagli getti d'acqua degli innaffiatori automatici che avevano il compito di innaffiare il giardino ad un certo orario e loro avevano beccato proprio in pieno.  
  
« ...accesi gli irrigatori » continuò la frase che stava cercando di dire.  
« Dai copriamo le cose! » esclamò Castiel.  
  
Coprirono il tutto e poi il barman vide il suo Dean iniziare a correre in mezzo agli getti d'acqua che fluttuavano nell'intero giardino. Lo guardò e pensò di essere finalmente felice e con la persona che aveva desiderato da tempo. L’assecondò iniziando a correre anche lui e andandogli contro. Si scontrarono e caddero goffamente a terra ritrovandosi uno sopra l’altro.  
  
  
« Posso farti una domanda, Dean? » chiese il barman.  
« Certo »  
« Io e te. La nostra situazione. Adesso come sarà? »  
« Tutto alla luce del sole » gli rispose sorridendogli.  
  
Castiel prese a fiducia le parole del suo Dean, racchiudendo tutto con un tenero bacio bagnato. Le sue labbra erano come le ricordava, soffici e morbide, e sembrò di provare quasi una nuova sensazione riassaporandole dopo tanto, ma poco a poco, tutto tornò come prima, e quel bacio dolce divenne caldo di passione facendo evaporare l’acqua che gli si era poggiata sopra.  
Tutto ciò che avevano sempre voluto, si stava ricostruendo man mano che si toccavano l’un l’altro, sfiorandosi i capelli bagnati e abbracciandosi più fradici che mai.  
  
  
  
  
Il mattino seguente Dean mantenne la sua promessa. “ Tutto alla luce del sole” aveva detto, e così fece. Partì spedito verso la postazione di Castiel e gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia, non azzardò di più per non attirare troppo l’attenzione degli ospiti e, soprattutto, una figura come il direttore di un albergo doveva tenere sempre un certo contegno.  
Per molti dello staff non fu difficile notare quello che era avvenuto tra i due e iniziarono a diffondersi i soliti pettegolezzi. Ma, a tutto questo, Cas e Dean dovevano essere preparati, e soprattutto Dean che era una persona importante in quell’ambiente. Molti iniziarono ad evitare il barman, perché si diffuse la voce che Winchester gli pagasse più di quello che si spettava. Non ci volle molto che arrivasse anche alle orecchie di Castiel e cercò di non rispondere a quelle accuse. Anche i suoi amici dubitavano di lui ora e quasi lo evitavano. C’è chi lo fermava e gli chiedesse come fosse Dean a letto e quanto lo pagasse in extra, ma Cas non rispondeva mai. Dean non era solo un passatempo per lui.  
Per Dean invece, la situazione era un po’ differente. Il suo essere non era ancora uscito a galla nel mondo degli affari e le cose non erano cambiate, ma le occhiatacce tra il suo staff non mancavano. Lo infastidivano, così come infastidivano il barman e tutto si stava complicando.  
Nel tardo pomeriggio, i due s’incontrarono per caso in sala relax, Castiel era alla sua solita postazione.  
  
« Come va? » gli chiese Dean.  
« Nessuno mi parla, mi guardano come se avessi la lebbra. Solo perché sei il mio capo, che diamine! »  
« Cambio tutto lo staff s’è necessario »  
« Mi sembra molto esagerato da parte tua, Dean »  
« Non credere che a me guardano diversamente. Mi danno sui nervi »  
« Dovranno accettare la situazione finché sarà così »  
« Ben detto! Oggi ho assunto un nuovo pianista. L’altro se n’è andato di punto in banco »  
« Non ho visto nessuno di nuovo »  
« Arriverà domani mattina e lo valuterò »  
  
In quel momento arrivò Sam.  
  
« Come vi guardano, ragazzi. Sembra che abbiano visto dei mostri »  
« Ehi, Sam. E’ raro vederti qui! » disse Cas non facendo caso a quello che aveva detto.  
« Lo sappiamo… tra poco li prendo uno per uno e… » Dean venne fermato.  
« Dean! Contieniti! » esclamò il fratello.  
  
Castiel rideva, era esilarante. Vedere Dean che si arrabbiava perché guardavano male entrambi era d’apprezzare… almeno Castiel la pensava così. Nonostante fosse difficile quella situazione, Dean era uscito allo scoperto e questo per il barman voleva dire molto.  
  
« Comunque, mamma mi ha chiamato all’ultimo minuto e ha detto di andare a casa sua stasera per una cena in famiglia. Cas ovviamente sei invitato »  
« Io? E cosa c’entro? » chiese.  
« Oh, merda! Di già? » Dean era disperato.  
« Io non le ho detto niente. Credo sia stato papà e sai com’è mamma… deve conoscere sempre le persone con cui ci vediamo »  
« Ti tocca, Cas. Mia madre non accetterà un no come risposta » rammentò Dean.  
« Per me va bene. Speriamo non sia troppo imbarazzante »  
« Credimi, lo sarà! » Dean rise.  
  
L’appuntamento per la cena dai genitori Winchester era alle nove e mezza, e Castiel era su di giri. Aveva indossato qualcosa che reputava elegante: una camicia bianca, un pantalone nero, una giacca dello stesso colore e una cravatta blu.  
Dean si presentò un po’ in anticipo e lo andò a prendere all’hotel come aveva promesso. Lo stava aspettando fuori: era arrivato con l’Impala ed era appoggiato con la schiena all’auto, con le gambe accavallate e le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Era come la scena di un film, il cavaliere che aspettava la sua principessa che sarebbe scesa dalle scalinate, ma un po’ diverso. Dean, non appena vide Castiel, si staccò dall’auto intento ad ammirarlo. Il barman era un po’ imbarazzato e si guardava attorno per non incrociare lo sguardo penetrante di Dean.  
  
« Sei in anticipo » gli disse Castiel scendendo l’ultimo gradino.  
« Ero impaziente di vederti » gli rispose sorprendendolo con un bacio.  
  
Castiel si bloccò, non riusciva ancora a credere di essere ritornato alle vecchie abitudini, e quelle labbra gli provocavano come sempre quel brivido lungo la schiena.  
Dean tornò al suo posto e Castiel aprì la portiera e salì in macchina. La casa dei genitori di Dean era praticamente fuori Venezia, nella campagna. Una villa questo era certo, e Castiel si sentiva sempre più piccolo davanti a quell’immensa casa. Purtroppo a questo non poteva tirarsi indietro, se voleva stare con Dean avrebbe dovuto abituarsi a questo sfarzo, dopotutto era una famiglia ricca e poteva permettersi di tutto; mentre da Dean poteva chiedere degli sconti in manie di grandezza, e lui aveva acconsentito.  
Entrarono in casa e furono accolti dal maggiordomo.  
  
« Buonasera, signorino Winchester »   
« Buonasera Ferdinand, questo è Castiel Novak » presentò Dean.  
« Piacere Ferdinand, signor Novak » si affrettò a porgere la mano Castiel.  
« Il piacere è tutto mio signor Novak. Se volete seguirmi, i vostri genitori sono da questa parte »  
  
I due seguirono il maggiordomo sino all’incantevole salotto tutto addobbato di cianfrusaglie natalizie e persino un grande albero posto nell’angolo vicino alla finestra.  
Ad attenderli, c’erano Sam e i genitori di Dean vestiti sempre in modo impeccabile. John Winchester aveva il solito completo costoso e Mary un vestito nero non molto lungo con una semplice scollatura e una collana di perle. Mary fu la prima che si avvicinò ai due.  
  
« Benvenuto Castiel. Io sono Mary Winchester » porse la mano al barman che ricambiò.  
« Piacere mio, signora Winchester »  
  
E poi lo sguardo di Castiel passò a John. Lo temeva nonostante avesse dato la sua benedizione il giorno prima. Temeva avesse avuto qualche ripensamento, bastava guardarlo in faccia per capire che qualcosa non andava.  
  
« Buonasera signor Winchester » iniziò il barman imbarazzato.  
« Buonasera » stringendo forte la mano di Castiel.  
« Che c’è, papà? Ti vedo strano » chiese Dean.  
  
Anche Dean s’insospettì. John era strano.  
  
« Nulla, sto aspettando una chiamata importante da un nostro collega »  
« E che riguarda? »  
« No! No! Stasera non si parla di lavoro, okay? Vieni, caro. Ci sono tante cose buone stasera »  
  
Mary prese Castiel per il braccio e lo portò con sé al tavolo vicino la finestra dov’era posizionato l’albero. C’erano tanti pasticcini e cose di vario genere, sia rustiche che dolci tipici del Natale, sebbene mancasse ancora qualche giorno.  
  
« Mamma si è rubata Cas, Sam. Le piacerà? »  
« Sono sicuro di sì » rispose il fratello minore.  
« Jessica non è potuta venire? » chiese Dean.  
« No, purtroppo ha sua nonna che sta in ospedale, e non me la sentivo di chiederglielo »  
« Oh, mi dispiace tanto. Ma si rimetterà? »  
« La situazione non è rosea, ma c’è qualche possibilità che si rimetti. Comunque, non parliamo di cose spiacevoli. Non perdiamoci questa scena esilarante! »  
  
La signora Winchester aveva praticamente rapito Castiel nelle sue grinfie. Gli stava facendo assaggiare tutto quello che aveva a disposizione prima della cena perché a detta sua “lo vedeva un po’ sciupato”. Ogni volta che Mary si distraeva dal prendere un altro pasticcino, Cas si girava verso i fratelli con una faccia davvero rassegnata, e i due se la ridevano di gusto.  
  
« Mamma, non credi che così si rovinerà la cena? » chiese Sam.  
« Ma voi giovani d’oggi avete gli stomaci così larghi, ce la farà » rispose.  
  
Dean portò entrambe le mani al viso per la disperazione. Se lo sentiva che sarebbe finita in quel modo, infatti per questo strano comportamento di Mary nei confronti delle fidanzate di una volta di Dean, erano sempre scappate a gambe levate.   
  
« Signori, la cena è pronta. Sta per essere servita » disse il maggiordomo.  
« Sì, Ferdinand. Grazie » ringraziò John.  
  
Tutti si sedettero ai loro posti, e Castiel venne richiesto rigorosamente a sedere accanto alla signora Winchester. La cena venne servita dopo pochi istanti e John Winchester iniziò a fare alcune domande di routine al giovane e nuovo ospite.  
  
« Allora Castiel, qual è la tua più grande aspirazione nella vita? » chiese in primis.  
« Non possiamo evitare queste domande a tavola? » chiese sua moglie.  
« Ho accettato la loro unione, quindi faccio quali domande mi pare »  
« Non si preoccupi signora Winchester » disse il giovane ospite. « Quella di riprendere gli studi al conservatorio per diventare pianista »  
« Quindi tutto questo è temporaneo? »  
« Sì, ho dovuto iniziare a lavorare per aiutare i miei in America. Non potevano mantenere più le spese e ho deciso di fare da me »  
« E’ molto difficile da realizzare quello che sogni, lo sai? »  
« Me ne rendo conto » rispose.  
« Se vorrai, Dean ti saprà dare una mano »  
  
Dean sorrise, gli piaceva che il padre approvasse la persona di cui si era innamorato.  
  
« Grazie mille » disse Castiel.  
« Se non sbaglio, Dean ha assunto un nuovo pianista »  
« Sì, gliel’ho detto oggi. Però non l’ho sentito suonare, domani me lo valuterai » rispose Dean.  
« Certo »  
« Quindi era per te che Dean era sempre di malumore e l’ho trovato con una mano fasciata » continuò John.  
  
Entrambi i giovani abbassarono le teste sentendosi tremendamente in colpa.  
  
« Cos’ha fatto questo coglione di mio figlio? So che è andato in Germania un paio di settimane fa, e sicuramente non è andato solo… »  
« Sì, siamo andati insieme » rispose Castiel.  
« Ti è piaciuto il posto? Ci andavamo spesso quando loro erano piccoli » intervenne Mary.  
« Sì, incantevole! »  
« Faceva molto freddo? Vi siete riscaldati per bene? » chiese sarcasticamente toccando leggermente il figlio col gomito sulla sua spalla.  
  
Castiel annuì imbarazzato guardandosi altrove, Dean guardò Sam disperato. Da quando i suoi genitori erano così imbarazzanti alle cene di famiglia?  
  
« Come va il sesso? » chiese John all’improvviso.  
  
Dean sputò la carne dalla bocca, Castiel quasi soffocò per il boccone andato di traverso udendo quella strana domanda, Sam sputò l’acqua, mentre Mary disse al marito che non erano queste le domande da fare ad una cena e soprattutto mentre si stava mangiando.  
  
« Girano molti pettegolezzi ultimamente » continuò il padre. « E soprattutto ho notato gli sguardi inorriditi che vi rivolgono. Chiedo solo di non usare atteggiamenti troppo equivoci durante l’orario di lavoro. Poi potete fare quello che volete usando precauzioni »  
  
Non era bastata la domanda imbarazzante, adesso anche la lezione su come fare sesso protetto.  
  
« Non abbiamo fatto niente di strano, papà » intervenne Dean.  
« Questo lo so, ma la gente parla e non voglio che la voce che “paghi Castiel in extra” esca fuori dal nostro hotel »  
« Come dobbiamo fare? Ormai è già in circolo! »  
« Su questo me la posso vedere io » disse in ultimo portando un boccone di carne alla bocca.  
  
In un attimo di pausa dalla cena, John si alzò per fare la famosa chiamata, Mary andò in cucina, e Sam, Dean e Castiel rimasero a tavola.  
  
« Cas, vorrei chiedere a mio padre di aiutarci con Shurley » ruppe il silenzio Dean.  
« Dean, non c’è bisogno che fai una cosa del genere. Non coinvolgiamo nessuno se non abbiamo delle basi »  
« Di cosa diamine state parlando? » intervenne Sam.  
  
Dean fece segno a Cas di poter parlare in presenza di suo fratello e il giovane barman acconsentì.  
  
« Shurley, forse è il padre di Cas » disse Dean.  
« COSA?! Sei stato adottato? »  
« Sì »  
« E perché pensate sia figlio di Shurley? » chiese ancora Sam.  
« Perché tutto quello che mi ha detto Cas ha combaciato con la storia di Chuck quando era ubriaco l’altra sera » rispose il fratello maggiore.  
« Ci sono mille possibilità che ti stia sbagliando, e inoltre, stai dando solo false speranze a lui »  
« Visto?! Lasciamo perdere! » disse Cas bisbigliando.  
« Io sento che è lui, dev’essere lui. Per me non ci sono altre spiegazioni. Parlerò con papà »  
« Parlerai con me di cosa? »  
  
John Winchester era tornato dalla famosa chiamata e sembrava più sereno. Aveva sentito Dean pronunciare quella frase e adesso era curioso di sapere cosa stessero tramando.  
  
« Di una cosa importante »  
« Dean! » esclamò Castiel sperando di fermarlo.  
« Volete già sposarvi?! Ma non vi conoscete nemmeno! » s’intromise Mary Winchester quando tornò dalla cucina.  
« No, mamma. Non è questo. E’ molto più seria »  
« Dean, insomma, parla! » esclamò il padre.  
  
Ormai era tardi e Dean doveva vuotare il sacco nonostante Castiel ancora insistesse che non gli interessasse quella storia. Dean guardò il suo uomo in cerca di una conferma, Castiel gliela diede perché sapeva di non avere più scelta e perché ormai non aveva niente da perdere.  
  
« Castiel è stato adottato quando era molto piccolo, e ho le mie ragioni per credere che sia figlio di Shurley, quello che lui ha abbandonato »  
« Cosa mi stai chiedendo, Dean? » chiese il padre.  
« Di aiutarci » rispose.  
  



	12. The Pianist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... sono un pò in ritardo, chiedo venia *si nasconde*. Potrete mai perdonarmi?  
>  Il fatto è che scrivere contemporaneamente due fanfic non è semplice... ahimè!  
> Ma comunque, non vi rubo tempo alla lettura, e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questo nuovo capitolo e soprattutto di un nome che ho inserito... da buona fangirl ne ho approfittato per questo xD ;)  
> Alla prossima,   
> Juls

Gli ultimi avvenimenti che c’erano stati di recente, cambiarono di poco la vita di entrambi i ragazzi. Dean era cambiato in meglio, era tornato il Dean di quando aveva conosciuto il suo barman, quel dolce e gentile ragazzo che non tutti avevano l’occasione di conoscere, mentre Cas era sempre se stesso e non era cambiato di una virgola.  
Il fatto, invece, che potesse essere davvero figlio di Chuck Shurley, lo intimoriva e non poco e adesso avrebbero dovuto trovare il modo di scoprirlo.  
John Winchester avrebbe dato loro una mano, e sicuramente avrebbero fatto capo a questa scomoda situazione. Ma le cose stavano iniziando a cambiare, non solo nella vita di Castiel, ma anche al Venice Winchester Hotel.  
La mattina dopo la cena di famiglia coi Winchester, Castiel era alla sua solita postazione che faceva il suo solito lavoro, la monotonia non era mai mancata nella sua vita.  
Quella mattina però qualcosa cambiò, e non per via di Dean, che gliel’aveva già stravolta abbastanza, ma per un nuovo membro dello staff che gli diede filo da torcere: il pianista.  
Castiel stava portando dei drink richiesti da alcuni ospiti in sala relax, quando il pianoforte della sala iniziò a suonare. La notizia, che Jeffry il pianista se ne fosse andato, era circolata abbastanza presto come del resto tutti i pettegolezzi, ma la notizia di quello nuovo no, quella era ancora sconosciuta. Dean non l’aveva annunciato a nessuno, sapevano solo che stava cercando di assumerne uno nuovo, ma all’idea che già lo avesse trovato, sembrò quasi impossibile conoscendo Dean Winchester.  
Lo staff non era stato avvisato di nulla, e nessuno, a quel punto, sapeva chi fosse la persona che stava suonando. Molti pensarono a Castiel per le attenzioni e la storia col capo, ma Dean gliel’aveva detto e lui non l’aveva raccontato in giro, ormai quasi più nessuno parlava con lui, perché avrebbe dovuto diffondere la notizia della nuova assunzione?  
Quasi tutto lo staff, o praticamente tutto, si diresse verso la Sala Conferenze, da dove proveniva il suono. Tutti si appoggiarono alle porte per origliare. Castiel riconobbe subito quello che stava suonando, suonava anche lui Moonlight e gli piacque come la stava interpretando. Aprì la porta, dopodiché si trovò davanti Dean che ascoltava con interesse quel pezzo ed osservava il pianista. Ecco dov’era Dean e capì perché ancora non l’aveva incontrato. Evidentemente Dean voleva ascoltare dal vivo il suo nuovo membro dello staff e gli aveva chiesto di suonare quello che suonava il suo Cas.  
Il  giovane pianista anch’egli sulla trentina, aveva qualche strana somiglianza a Winchester di profilo, ma quando si girò, notò che era completamente diverso da lui. Capelli castano chiaro disordinati, occhi marroni profondi, fisico asciutto e normale, ed indossava un completo nero elegante.  
Dean notò Castiel alla porta e lo accolse con un immenso sorriso. Il pianista notò invece il suo capo distratto e smise di suonare. Dean fece segno al suo fidanzato di raggiungerli. Castiel avanzò deciso verso di loro.  
  
« Salve » disse il barman rivolgendosi al nuovo pianista. « Ciao Dean » disse con voce roca invece al suo capo, stampandogli un bacio delicato sulle labbra proprio davanti agli occhi increduli del nuovo arrivato.  
  
Dean ebbe un breve sussulto quando Cas gli si avvicinò con quel fare quasi sfrontato, come la prima volta che lo vide; non si aspettava quel genere di saluto poiché erano a lavoro e, soprattutto, perché c’era ancora l’intero lo staff dei camerieri a spiare dalla porta.  
Una volta staccato il loro contatto, Dean gli regalò un ulteriore sorriso e Castiel fece altrettanto.  
  
« Philip, lui è Castiel, barman e mio ragazzo » introdusse Dean.  
« Oh… piacere di conoscerti, Castiel » disse il nuovo pianista porgendogli la mano.  
  
Sembrò un po’ scioccato da questa rivelazione. Non era a conoscenza della sessualità del suo capo, o forse di entrambi, ma non era affatto dispiaciuto e dalla sua faccia si capiva che era tutt’altro.  
  
« Piacere mio » rispose il barman.  
  
Castiel osservò attentamente il nuovo arrivato quando gli strinse la mano e sì, non assomigliava per niente a Dean, ma aveva la sua stessa passione… la musica. Aveva qualcosa di strano però nei suoi occhi, ma non riusciva a capirlo ancora. Il fatto che forse guardava Dean con occhi quasi abbagliati, lo stava quasi infastidendo.  
  
« Anche lui è un pianista » rammentò Dean.  
« Oh, è sempre un piacere conoscere qualcuno che ha la tua stessa passione » aggiunse Philip.  
« Già » rispose il barman.  
  
Castiel non sembrava poi tanto entusiasta di aver fatto la conoscenza di questo nuovo giovane. L’entusiasmo che quel tipo aveva, quasi lo irritava, e soprattutto per come guardava Dean.  
A quel punto, Dean gli diede un’ultima dritta e poi si congedò per tornare in ufficio.  
  
  
« Bene, Philip. Stasera ci sarà una piccola festa prima della Vigilia di Natale a cui io non vi parteciperò per impegni. Sarà la tua prima “esibizione” dal vivo.  Ti consiglio di prepararti un vasto repertorio visto che le richieste sono sempre molto esigenti. Le ho appuntate, magari puoi dare un’occhiata »  
« Certamente, la ringrazio » rispose.  
« Adesso torno in ufficio, puoi stare qui e prepararti per questa sera »  
  
Il nuovo pianista annuì al suo capo mentre quest’ultimo parlò al suo Cas. A volte Dean, sembrava non accorgersi che era circondato anche da altre persone, soprattutto a lavoro, ma quando aveva Castiel davanti, i suoi occhi che lo guardavano, sembrava dimenticarsi di tutto. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che essere innamorato portasse a tanto, e tanto meno gli  importava  più di essere giudicato da tutti. Aveva questa forza… l’amore.  
Dean diede un altro bacio al suo Castiel e se ne tornò in ufficio. Nel frattempo, tutto lo staff era sparito dalle porte della Sala Conferenze, non appena videro il loro capo avvicinarsi, e nella sala rimasero i due pianisti.  
  
  
« Bene, adesso è meglio che torni anch’io a lavoro » disse Castiel iniziando ad indietreggiare.  
« No! » urlò Philip. « No, cioè… Dean mi ha detto che… »  
« Ah, lo chiami anche per nome adesso! » disse irritato.  
« Oh…certo, sì. Mi sono confuso, ma… »  
« Certo, adesso lascio te e la tua confusione a strimpellare il pianoforte »  
  
Castiel s’irritò sempre di più. Già poteva affermare di non apprezzare affatto quel tipo e sapeva che sarebbe stato presto un problema.  
Nel pomeriggio, ricevette uno dei soliti bigliettini di Dean da una delle cameriere. Questa volta c’era scritto: “Stanotte. 21p.m. Impala. D.W.” Questo era un nuovo invito da parte di Dean. Quando riceveva questi bigliettini, voleva dire solo una cosa: Dean voleva stare con lui e che questo era il suo modo di invitarlo ad un appuntamento romantico. Dean sapeva sempre come esprimersi e Cas lo capiva al volo. Alle ore 21 sarebbe uscito dall’hotel e avrebbe trovato Dean con l’Impala che lo aspettavano.  
E così fu. All’orario stabilito, Cas scese le scale dell’hotel per ritrovarsi il suo ragazzo appoggiato alla portiera dell’Impala.  
  
« Ciao Dean »  
« Cas » disse Dean staccandosi dall’Impala.  
  
Dean lo strinse forte a sé. Castiel non si aspettava questo tenero abbraccio da parte sua, non perché non dovesse farlo, ma sembrava che Dean non aspettasse altro.  
  
< Dean, m-mi stai soffocando » disse Castiel tentando di respirare.  
< Scusami, Cas, è che mi sei mancato »  
« Anche tu, Dean »  
  
Cas era un tantino freddo, non a causa di Dean, ma perché era preoccupato per l’arrivo del nuovo pianista che l’aveva agitato. Aveva notato come Philip guardava Dean, e se avesse provato un interesse per il suo capo? Dean avrebbe lasciato perdere, no? Cas temeva che potesse perderlo di nuovo, anche perché Philip aveva un suo perché. Era affascinante, e aveva sentito alcune voci in suo favore girare per tutto l’albergo.  
  
« Tutto bene, Cas? » gli chiese.  
« Sì, tutto bene. Sono solo stanco »  
« Se vuoi, possiamo rimandare »  
« No, passiamo troppo poco tempo insieme. Non buttiamo via questi momenti >  
« Hai ragione »  
  
I due entrarono nell’Impala e, una volta che Dean accese la radio e mise in moto, si diressero verso casa del miliardario.  
  
  
« Spero tu non abbia mangiato nulla prima di venire » cominciò Dean entrando in casa.  
« No, infatti ho fame »  
« Bene, aspetta in salotto »  
  
  
Dean lasciò Castiel solo in salotto, ma come usava fare il barman, andava in giro ad esplorare la casa, e notò che Dean aveva lasciato tutto com’era, così come il pianoforte stesso. Era il suo, l’avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque.  
L’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, era nella Sala dei Cantori nel Castello di Neuschwanstein, e questa volta, era in un semplice salotto di un semplice miliardario. Era suo, lo era ancora e cosa gli avrebbe impedito di suonarlo? Nulla. Si sedette e iniziò a suonarlo.  
Dean lo ascoltava dalla sala da pranzo e tutto questo gli strappò un dolce sorriso dalle labbra, ed era contento, come quella volta che glielo regalò.  
Dean non aveva preparato la cena da sé, ma almeno sapeva riscaldarla. Tornò in salotto per riferire a Cas che la cena era servita e lui smise di suonare.  
  
« Non avrei mai potuto immaginare che l’avresti tenuto » disse Castiel una volta sedutosi a tavola.  
« Qualcosa mi diceva di tenerlo, e poi non avrei mai potuto darlo via. Era…e’ tuo »  
« Mi dispiace non avere una casa più grande, avrei tolto l’ingombro »  
« A proposito di questo, Cas. Che ne dici di… venire a vivere qui? »  
  
Dean gli aveva appena chiesto di convivere, sì. Gliel’aveva chiesto con la più assoluta calma e una domanda del genere l’aveva meditata da molto tempo. Vivere insieme sarebbe stato il sogno di entrambi, ma cosa gli avrebbe risposto Cas?  
Castiel si bloccò non appena ascoltò la sua richiesta. Mandò giù il boccone di carne e cerco di respirare. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una domanda del genere, non ora, non in quel momento così “semplice”. Dopotutto gli aveva chiesto di non fare gesti plateali e, a quanto pare, aveva imparato la lezione… forse un po’ troppo.  
Era del tutto improvvisato. Dean guardava preoccupato il suo barman che non aveva ancora accennato ad una parola.  
  
« Cas? Forse sono stato troppo diretto? E’ troppo presto per te? Scus…  »  
« No, va bene. Mi hai solo preso alla sprovvista » rispose divertito ed imbarazzato.  
« Tranquillo, puoi pensarci. Non devi farlo oggi »  
  
Dean sembrava contento nel non aver ricevuto un “no” come risposta. In realtà, Castiel ci aveva già fantasticato su abbastanza e, ricevere quella richiesta, non gli era affatto dispiaciuto.  
  
« Si » disse con un sorriso sghembo.  
« Okay, tutto il tempo che vuoi »  
« Dean, sì, voglio accettare »  
  
L'altro restò immobile e poi un grande sorriso si fece largo sul suo viso, gli occhi gli brillavano.  
  
« Non sai quanto io sia felice di sentirtelo dire! » esclamò Dean.  
  
Cas si alzò dalla sedia per raggiungere le labbra di Dean e gli diede un bacio al gusto di peperoncino.  
Dean rispose dolcemente e spostò entrambi dal tavolo continuando a baciarlo, Cas si staccò lentamente e questa volta fu lui ad abbracciarlo.  
  
« Prima di… fare altro, sto veramente morendo di fame »disse Cas sorridendogli.  
« Oh, certo » gli rispose Dean allontanandosi.  
  
Una volta finita la cena romantica e aver parlato del più e del meno, Castiel sparecchiò la tavola e poggiò i piatti sporchi nel lavandino intento a lavarli.  
  
« Che fai?! » gli chiese Dean alzandosi da tavola.  
« Li lavo, cosa che non fai tu » gli rispose aprendo il rubinetto.  
« Ma dai, proprio adesso? » gli disse bisbigliandogli all’orecchio e abbracciandolo da dietro.  
  
La sua voce era passionale, calda, e Castiel provò il solito brivido di quando Dean gli si avvicinava. Iniziò a baciargli il collo e tutto era ingiusto, o almeno per Castiel, per Dean invece era più che giusto. Gli era mancato prendere Cas da dietro, abbracciarlo e baciarlo come solo lui poteva fare. Castiel cercava di non pensare a quella distrazione, ma poco a poco cedette.  
  
« Sei sfacciato, Winchester » gli disse poi girandosi.  
  
I due si trovarono faccia a faccia, guardandosi negli occhi ed entrambi volevano la stessa cosa. Così il barman chiuse il rubinetto e si asciugò, Dean sorrise sornione, ma Cas lo prese per il maglioncino tirandolo a sé e, baciandolo con passione, gli fece strada verso la camera da letto. Salirono le scale ancora intenti a baciarsi, e quando arrivarono al materasso, Cas lo gettò sul letto. Dean si ritrasse sedendosi ai piedi del letto, mentre Cas si mise sul suo grembo e l’uomo gli cinse i fianchi. Tutto questo senza mai distaccare lo sguardo.  
Castiel, con una mano sul petto, lo spinse a sdraiarsi definitivamente adagiando il suo corpo su Dean. Winchester gli accarezzò la schiena fino ad arrivare alle fossette e toccargli il sedere attraverso i jeans, mentre Cas, in quel movimento, spinse il bacino in su e Dean portò indietro la testa sospirando.  
Continuò quel movimento e il barman iniziò a baciargli e leccargli il collo e la mandibola.  
Dopo aver lasciato un vistoso succhiotto e schioccando la lingua soddisfatto del suo lavoro, si portò su sedendosi sull'inguine del miliardario e, poco dopo, scese dolcemente portando il gomito sinistro sulla coperta e la mano destra dietro la nuca di Dean, dove le dita passarono nei capelli corti castano chiaro fino ad avvicinarsi per baciarlo.  
Entrambi chiusero gli occhi, perdendosi in un lento movimento di labbra, che schiusero per poi incontrare le loro lingue in una danza calda che fece arrossare le loro bocche.  
Dopo un intero minuto, si divisero per respirare e Dean rise sollevandosi sui gomiti per raggiungerlo di nuovo, mentre Cas si tolse il maglione e rimase a petto nudo.  
Dean lasciò il suo viso a contemplare il fisico dell'altro per poi riportare le labbra alla sua bocca per assaporarlo; lo abbracciò e raggiunse l'ombelico, Cas gli strinse i capelli, si sistemò meglio sul suo grembo facendo scontrare le loro mezze erezioni.  
Nel mentre, Dean era tornato in alto e gli stava torturando un capezzolo, Cas lo guardò stringendo i denti per poi strattonargli la testa e condividendo un bacio duro fatto di morsi e di denti che si scontravano riportando Dean con la schiena sul letto.  
Il barman portò una mano al cavallo dei pantaloni di Dean e l'altro riportò la testa all'indietro, al che cominciò a slacciargli la cintura e lo aiutò a toglierli. Restarono entrambi in intimo.  
Dean si spostò sdraiandosi con la testa sui cuscini.  
  
  
« Vieni qui » gli disse, invitandolo con un gesto della mano.  
  
Gli si sdraiò accanto e Cas gli passò una mano sul petto e sulla spalla, mentre si fissavano, lungo il braccio, gli strinse una mano portandola sulla sua guancia e lasciandola lì. Dean sorrise e gli accarezzò la pelle e i capelli arruffati, mentre l'altro continuò scendendo sul fianco ed arrivando sull'elastico dei boxer. Ci giocò un po' e passò il dito sull'apertura fra le natiche. Dean inarcò la schiena avvicinandosi, i nasi si toccarono, ma Cas si girò al bacio che voleva dargli.  
  
 « Aspetta » gli disse.  
  
Fece scendere ancora di più il dito fino a far scoprire il sedere dai boxer per poi raggiungere i testicoli che poi strinse. A Dean gli uscì gemito. Con un gesto veloce, Cas tolse l'ultimo strato e il miliardario restò completamente nudo. Adesso toccava a Dean.  
Aveva ancora la mano sulla guancia di Cas, così la spostò avvicinandosi e facendo scivolare la punta delle dita sugli addominali scolpiti del barman per arrivare alla peluria dell'inguine e chiudere la mano sopra il suo membro. Cas fu attraversato da un brivido e si girò di schiena, Dean lo stuzzicò massaggiandolo piano.  
  
« Che stai aspettando? » gli chiese Cas.  
  
Dean rispose leccandosi le labbra. Avvicinò pericolosamente il viso e con le dita prese la stoffa e la tirò giù con i denti stando ben attento a non sfiorarlo e adesso anche lui era allo scoperto. Dean guardò Cas profondamente negli occhi.  
  
  
« Ora che hai intenzione di fa..aaare…? »  
  
Il barman gemette quando Dean prese la sua quasi completa erezione completamente in bocca.  
Lo succhiò lentamente e voracemente facendo sì che l'altro si agitasse aggrappandosi alla coperta; respirava affannosamente gemendo e mordendosi il labbro inferiore, alzando la testa alcune volte per guardare Dean che andava su e giù sempre un po' più veloce. Quando fu rigido lo lasciò leccandogli la punta. Cas lo avvicinò a sé prendendolo per il collo con una mano, con l'altra invece lo fece tornare sul letto sistemandosi a cavalcioni su di lui. Fece lo stesso lavoro su di lui pompando con la mano, Dean sistemò le sue mani sulle cosce di Cas osservando il suo lavoro.  
   
« Quelle mani non se la cavano bene solo con shaker e tasti… » disse Dean.  
« Dici, eh? »  
  
Il petto del miliardario si alzava ed abbassava più freneticamente, entrambi avevano iniziato a sudare.  
  
« Cas..bas-basta! Apri il cassetto » gli disse fermandosi subito.  
  
Gli indicò il mobiletto alla sua destra, Cas si allungò ed aprì trovando profilattici e lubrificante, prese la boccetta leggendo l'etichetta.  
  
« Frutti tropicali? » chiese stupito al suo partner.  
« Mi piaceva il colore » rispose imbarazzato Dean.  
« Troverò il modo di modificare il drink e farlo arancione » gli rispose divertito.  
« Non vedo l'ora, ma adesso... fammi tuo »  
« Agli ordini »  
  
Gli alzò le gambe da sotto il ginocchio portandole sulle sue spalle e sistemandosi al centro, i loro membri si toccarono e sentirono un fremito.  
Prese del liquido che gli spremette sulle dita e gliene fece colare un po' sulla pelle e Dean poi lo sentì scendere freddo fino ai testicoli percependo del fastidio sin quando Cas, con un dito bagnato, non entrò in lui. Ci fu meno resistenza della volta precedente, ma sentì ugualmente del dolore; si decise ad aspettare stringendo una coscia del barman e, l'altro a quel segnale, andò più a fondo.  
Dopo qualche minuto, tre dita lo stavano stimolando ed allargando e Dean gli si spingeva contro, così l'altro ne uscì e bagnò tutta la sua lunghezza. Si avvicinò all'entrata del miliardario portando una mano sul suo bacino, con presa salda per non farlo muovere, e lentamente provò a scivolare al suo interno. Dean si immobilizzò e restò con la testa alzata fino a quando Cas, con un'unica mossa, non toccò col suo inguine le natiche di Dean. Si scusò subito e si fermò prendendo una pausa.  
Dean aveva girato la testa da una parte e il suo viso trasudava del dolore.  
  
« Dean? » lo chiamò.  
  
 « Aspetta » disse l’altro sfinito alzando però due dita in segno che andasse tutto bene.  
  
Cas sentì meno resistenza dopo poco e Dean tornò a guardarlo con aria addolorata.  
  
« Scusa, Dean » disse ancora il barman.    
« Smettila, va tutto bene. Muoviti però » gli sorrise e gli diede un pizzicotto sul braccio.  
  
Castiel rise e lo guardò rimanendo fermo, poi abbassò lo sguardo con un'espressione imbarazzata, ma felice.  
  
« Che c'è? » gli domandò Dean passandogli l'indice su una guancia.  
« Niente. Solo... guardami »  
  
L'altro lo fissò, il blu oceano e il verde smeraldo s’incontrarono quasi mescolandosi e risentì la stessa sensazione di benessere della loro prima volta col battito accelerato.  
  
« Certo » rispose infine.  
   
Dean capì di essersi innamorato perdutamente. Castiel era diverso.  
Cas si mosse e il viso i Dean fu attraversato da una smorfia sofferente, ma che subito divenne di piacere, lo continuava a guardare ed anche Cas non lo mollava.  
Il barman iniziò a spingere sempre più forte, ma con ritmo lento, doveva trovare quel punto magico. Voleva vederlo mentre godeva per lui, mentre si dimenava eccitato per quello che lui gli stava facendo provare. E poi lo trovò e Dean fece ciò che stava aspettando, di solito chiudeva gli occhi mandando indietro la testa, ma, in quel momento, seguì ciò che gli aveva chiesto e il suo sguardo annegò in quello del barman e non sarebbe più voluto tornare a galla.  
Dean continuava a gemere dicendogli di andare più veloce tenendo il viso di Cas tra le mani con l'altro che teneva una mano sotto la sua spalla e l'altro sul fianco di Dean per ancorarsi a lui.  
Sentiva che insieme stavano raggiungendo quell’apice e, poco prima, diede le ultime scoordinate spinte baciandolo con un urgenza e toccandosi a malapena le loro labbra, perché erano impegnate in versi di piacere, che ogni volta che le sentivano, gli facevano pompare di più il sangue nelle vene.  
Piccoli baci bagnati che terminarono con degli urli quasi senza voce; l'uno nella bocca dell'altro come i respiri affannati. Cas si prese un secondo posando la fronte sul petto di Dean e calmando i battiti, poi uscì da lui, tolse e buttò il profilattico stendendosi poi accanto a lui.  
Dean sistemò entrambi sotto la coperta che, ormai, era tutta spostata e sudata anch'essa.  
Si girò completamente e si guardarono un'altra volta; si avvicinò per un altro bacio e Castiel, prima di accettarlo, fissò le sue labbra.  
  
«  ** _Ti amo_  **»  
  
Dean restò di sasso, ma i suoi occhi si sciolsero. Nessuno gliel'aveva mai detto, e in quel momento, quelle parole gli sembravano così vere che gli diede ragione. Cas era lì ad aspettare qualcosa, così Dean gli prese il momento con due dita per alzare il suo viso.  
  
«  ** _Ti amo anch'io, Cas_**  »  
  
E finalmente le loro labbra si ritrovarono.


	13. Choices

Le cose tra Dean e Cas erano tornate alla normalità e non solo erano legati dal loro amore reciproco, quel ti amo era significato molto per entrambi, ma anche un mistero che insieme avrebbero dovuto svelare: Castiel era davvero figlio di Chuck Shurley?  
Tra impegni e varie riunioni, John Winchester non aveva ancora avuto l’occasione di provvedere a modo suo, cioè parlando col diretto interessato di quella questione. E stava aspettando un attimo di tregua (più che altro tregua dal lavoro) per capire come svolgere il da farsi.  
Dean non era da meno ovviamente, impegnato come non mai per i preparativi del Natale a cui mancava solo un giorno. Castiel invece il problema non se l’era nemmeno posto. Come aveva detto più volte a Dean, non gli interessava conoscere la verità, viveva benissimo così e niente, nemmeno se fosse stato davvero suo padre, avrebbe cambiato la sua vita. Anche se… un nuovo problema era stato annunciato: quel pianista. Se non era Dean che faceva bravate di grandezza, era qualcun altro che interrompeva la loro quiete.  
Era sempre presente in albergo, provava sempre nuovi pezzi da esibire durante il giorno per chi volesse ascoltarlo o per chi fosse in sala relax. Castiel era inevitabilmente dov’era lui, purtroppo, bastava guardare l’espressione disgustata che faceva ogni qualvolta se lo trovava davanti. Che fosse la Sala Conferenze o quella Relax e, molto spesso, quell’antipatico (perché lo pensava Castiel) pianista andava al suo bar per prendersi un drink o per infastidire di proposito il barman. Una seccatura per chiunque.  
  
« Allora, Castiel, cosa mi racconti di te? » gli chiese Philip.  
« Non c’è nulla da raccontare » gli rispose guardandosi attorno.  
« Beh… non direi, almeno da quello che ho sentito in giro »  
« Quello che si dice in giro è tutta una menzogna »  
« Quindi non è vero che ti paga…» fece una pausa. « Extra? »  
« Assolutamente »  
  
Quel Philip sembrava stranamente interessato alla sua vita e a quella di Dean, Castiel divenne sempre più sospettoso.  
  
« Mi sembrava strano » disse. « Non sembra un tipo del genere »  
« Non lo è infatti » rispose Castiel.  
« Allora non capisco perché girino queste assurde voci su di voi »  
  
Quella frase attirò l’attenzione di Castiel. Forse quel pianista si voleva solo accertare di come stessero veramente le cose senza un doppio fine. Ma questo il barman non poteva saperlo… beh, proprio nessuno.  
  
« Perché la gente è stupida e non si fa gli affari propri »  
« La penso uguale » disse, sorseggiando l’ultima goccia di drink. « Comunque mi dispiace per l’ultima volta, non volevo sembrarti sfacciato »  
« Lo sei stato »  
« Scusami…senti… visto che anche tu sei un pianista, ti andrebbe di suonare insieme qualche volta? »  
  
Castiel rimase scioccato da quella richiesta. Non aveva mai più suonato con nessuno a quattro mani da quando aveva lasciato il conservatorio. Quella proposta per lui fu allettante, non perché fosse Philip in sé a chiederlo, ma suonare a quattro mani gli era sempre piaciuto sin da bambino.  
Col suo amico d’infanzia, Balthazar, avevano suonato molte volte insieme e si divertivano sempre un sacco. Suonare a due era un passatempo divertente, ma anche un modo per conoscersi meglio. Castiel avrebbe voluto riprovare quella sensazione che ormai aveva perso, e adesso Philip gli stava dando occasione di riscattarsi. Ma Philip? Magari non era così antipatico come credeva.  
Ci pensò su e poi finalmente rispose.  
  
« Okay, non è male come idea » rispose sempre con tono fermo.  
« Oh, grandioso! Che ne dici dopo Natale? » lui invece era completamente entusiasta.  
« Mi sembra perfetto » infine disse.  
  
Philip tornò al piano e Castiel rimase al bar a svolgere le sue solite mansioni. Ancora non aveva visto Dean quella mattina, come ogni santa mattina. Se ne stava rinchiuso nel suo ufficio tra le scartoffie e ne usciva solo all’ora di pranzo.  
Castiel iniziò a prendere l’abitudine di aspettarlo fuori il suo ufficio, appoggiato alla parete opposta, in attesa che uscisse per poi pranzare insieme. Guardava fuori dalla finestra, mentre i raggi di sole che filtravano, lo riscaldavano. Era la Vigilia di Natale e in Italia era un giorno di festa, si lavorava solo mezza giornata. Non poté fare a meno di ricordare, a quel punto, quanti Natali aveva passato insieme alla sua famiglia e questa volta non avrebbe potuto farlo, perché era lì e non poteva permettersi ancora un biglietto aereo, sebbene avesse ricevuto qualche giorno di vacanza.   
A quel punto, uscì Dean sistemandosi la giacca e lo vide lì perfetto com’era. Castiel, quel giorno, indossava pantaloni neri, camicia nera, panciotto nero laccato e la cravatta rossa. Dean adorava vederlo vestito in quel modo, tanto che la vista quasi gli si appannava ogni volta e, poi, illuminato da quei raggi di sole, sembrava proprio come un angelo disceso in terra.  
Poi Castiel si girò e vide Dean stordito.  
  
« La chiudi quella bocca?! » esclamò l’angelico barman baciandolo.   
« Ma chi sei tu, un angelo? » gli chiese Dean dopo aver ricambiato il bacio.  
« La finisci? Andiamo a mangiare » gli disse sorridendo.  
  
E stava diventando una bella routine.  
Erano a pranzo.  
  
« Hai programmi per Natale? » chiese Dean dopo aver ingoiato un boccone.  
« Purtroppo no » rispose.  
« Io devo prenotare ancora un volo per domani, torno a casa. Non vuoi approfittarne per andare dai tuoi? »  
« Non posso accettare, Dean. Devo ancora sistemare le mie cose a casa tua »  
« Per quelle non è un problema, puoi farlo una volta tornato. E accettalo come regalo di Natale »  
« Dean, non mi devi tanto, te l’ho già detto e poi non so come ricambiare »  
« Cas, il più bel regalo che potessi ricevere, l’ho avuto ieri, quindi sei pari » gli disse.  
  
Il suo tono era dolce e gli aveva sussurrato quella frase all’orecchio. Castiel rabbrividì e quasi non rispose per l’imbarazzo.  
  
« Però mi sarebbe piaciuto passare il Natale anche con te… »  
« Anche a me, ma è bene rimanere in famiglia. A Capodanno, però, non c’è ma che tenga »  
« Agli ordini! Okay, allora fai i bagagli »  
  
E sarebbero partiti insieme quella notte sullo stesso aereo. Partì con la famiglia di Dean e poi finalmente poté ritornare a casa. Quando aprì la porta di casa, fu come essere attraversato da una ventata d’aria fresca ed era tutto come l’aveva lasciato mesi prima di partire. Il pianoforte a muro era al suo solito posto, nel salotto vicino al camino e solo guardandolo, gli venivano in mente tantissimi ricordi di ogni genere: come la prima volta che toccò quei tasti, della sorpresa che gli fecero di genitori nel trovarlo all’improvviso un giorno in casa… era proprio felice di essere tornato, e questo sempre grazie a Dean che aveva insistito tanto.  
Poté finalmente riabbracciarli e raccontare di tutte le cose che gli erano capitate in quegli ultimi mesi. I suoi genitori conoscevano da tempo la sua natura e non fu affatto un problema scoprire che loro figlio si frequentava col direttore dell’albergo dove lavorava, anzi. Avrebbero voluto conoscere Dean. Castiel l’aveva descritto come una bellissima persona, perché lo era davvero, e aveva parlato anche di tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui. Castiel coi suoi genitori non aveva segreti, ma gli fu difficile parlare invece della faccenda “Chuck Shurley”. Però la mamma è sempre la mamma, anche se non è propriamente la tua.  
  
« Nonostante tu mi trasmetta tutta questa felicità, sento che c’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa, Castiel. Non vuoi dirmi perché? » gli chiese la madre che sapeva leggerlo meglio di chiunque altro.  
« No, niente. Perché? »  
« Cas, è il giorno di Natale e non voglio che mi si dicano bugie »  
  
Castiel si sentì quasi in trappola. La madre lo conosceva come le sue tasche e mai nella sua vita aveva potuto nasconderle qualcosa. A quel punto, sputò fuori il rospo che lo stava soffocando da qualche tempo.  
  
« C’è la possibilità, che questo tale, Chuck Shurley, un socio del padre di Dean, sia il mio vero padre » rispose tristemente il giovane.  
  
I genitori adottivi rimasero scossi… “Bel regalo di Natale che gli hai fatto!” pensò Castiel. Voleva quasi rimangiarsi le parole e non aver mai confessato a loro tutto ciò. Non poteva sapere e non aveva pensato a cosa avrebbero potuto pensare di quella questione e di come ci fossero rimasti. Castiel si maledì.  
  
« Questo è un bene, figlio mio » cominciò ad interloquire il padre adottivo James. « Prima o poi avresti dovuto conoscerlo, come giusto che sia. Poi deciderai se frequentarlo, ma noi saremo sempre qui a sostenerti nelle tue scelte e non ti abbandoneremo »  
  
Castiel diede un grande abbraccio ai suoi genitori; credette che, genitori adottivi migliori di quelli, non avrebbe mai potuto averli ed era fiero di essere stato affidato a loro.  
E decise di affrontare quell’assurda situazione benché fosse un po’ restio, ma capì che se davvero fosse stato Chuck suo padre, gli avrebbe dato una chance per ascoltare quello che aveva da dire, sebbene fosse un po’ difficile non appena l’avrebbe visto dal vivo.  
Passò qualche giorno nella sua vecchia casa, dopodiché tornò nel suo nuovo appartamento, quello di Dean. Non era ancora tornato, Dean sarebbe rimasto di più in America, gli aveva detto qualche giorno prima tramite messaggio.  
Passò qualche altro giorno e poi Dean tornò a casa. Cas aveva sistemato tutte le sue cose nel suo nuovo appartamento come richiesto dallo stesso Dean. Lui però non gli aveva detto con precisione quando sarebbe tornato e intanto lui era tornato a lavoro per distrarsi.  
Quella domenica sera, Cas tornò distrutto verso le otto a casa, ma di Dean nemmeno l’ombra. L’aveva chiamato nel pomeriggio per avere notizie, ma non aveva risposto. Iniziò a preoccuparsi seriamente.  
Era su di giri e camminava su e giù per la casa non trovando pace. Mancava poco alla mezzanotte dell’anno nuovo. Verso le undici, quasi mezzo addormentato, si gettò sul divano ancora in attesa, e proprio in quel momento, ci fu uno scatto nella serratura.  
Dean era tornato, sano e salvo avrebbe aggiunto Castiel, e gli piombò addosso come se il sonno gli fosse passato.  
Un bacio e un altro ancora, decisamente tanti per uno che stava quasi dormendo, ma era ciò che si meritavano dopo qualche giorno distanti migliaia e migliaia di chilometri. Dean lasciò le sue valigie a terra, non curante di nulla… adesso aveva solo occhi per il suo Castiel.  
Mano a mano che si baciavano e camminavano in modo sconclusionato e attaccati l’uno all’altro, s’imbatterono nel pianoforte al centro del salotto, e Dean ebbe la grande idea di prendere Castiel e farlo sedere sulla coda dello strumento.  
Faceva piuttosto caldo in quell’appartamento, Castiel aveva acceso il termostato prima che arrivasse Dean; così quest’ultimo si tolse i vestiti gettandoli a terra senza pensarci due volte. Castiel, preso dalla foga del momento, fece lo stesso, ma si fermò alla maglietta. Rimase coi pantaloni.  
  
« Beh, e questi? » chiese Dean impaziente.  
« Sono stanco, Dean. Non stasera. Lo sai che i miei vogliono conoscerti? »  
« Stai cercando di farmi smettere?! » chiese Dean un po’ irritato.  
« Ehm… sì » rispose innocentemente sfoggiandogli un sorriso.  
« Che bastardo! Ah! Ah! Ma lascia fare a me » prendendola come una sfida.  
  
  
Castiel, a quel punto, lasciò fare a lui, perché, sebbene fosse in una scomoda situazione, si fidava del suo Dean.  
Continuarono a baciarsi ancora, come se ne avessero quasi l’astinenza sia di uno dell’altro. Delle gocce di sudore cadevano dalla fronte di Dean, faceva decisamente troppo caldo. Ma questo non lo fermò dal distaccarsi dal suo uomo per abbassare la temperatura; e poco dopo, Dean iniziò a sfilargli delicatamente i pantaloni facendolo restare in mutande. L’altro non obiettò.  
Dean iniziò a baciare tutto il corpo di Cas un po’ alla volta; prima c’erano le labbra dal quale si staccò con un lieve morso; poi c’era il collo, la parte sensibile di Castiel, il quale gli causò qualche brivido quando prese tra le labbra il lobo e lo succhiò; scese più in basso ed incontrò il petto scolpito del barman, e poi fu la volta degli addominali, l’ombelico e giunse all’elastico dei boxer. Continuò a scendere baciandogli i genitali da sopra il tessuto. Lì poi si fermò per scelta. Come qualcosa che fosse proibito, guardò prima Castiel chiedendogli con gli occhi se poteva e lui gli diede il via senza nemmeno pensarci. Gli sfilò via anche quelle, ma non del tutto. Il suo membro era nel pieno della sua lunghezza; tenuto basso dalla stoffa elastica che ancora lo imprigionava di lato e non aspettava altro che essere sotto le attenzioni di Winchester. Dean poi lo prese con la mano e lo massaggiò, dalla base per arrivare quasi alla punta e ripeteva il movimento cosa che fece ansimare Castiel.  
Quando poi Dean poggiò le sue labbra sul membro del barman, a quest’ultimo uscì un gemito da fargli stringere gli occhi e tirare su la testa. Castiel cercava di tenersi in equilibrio sullo strumento con le mani che ogni tanto scivolavano sulla superficie lucida per via del sudore. Iniziò a provare sempre più piacere quando Dean iniziò a leccarglielo, ma questo non lo trattenne dal guardare dall’alto il suo miliardario, piegato sulle sue gambe, teneva un ginocchio sullo sgabello per aiutarsi, mentre faceva il suo lavoro.  
  
« Dovresti guardare la tua faccia » gli disse ridendo il barman.  
  
Dean gli rivolse uno sguardo minaccioso, non gli piaceva che ridesse di lui, così pensò bene di avvicinare i denti poggiandoglieli appena sulla lunghezza mentre risaliva per fargliela pagare e questo provocò un sussulto al barman che mosse il bacino e, a quel punto, capì di dover tacere.  
  
« Faresti meglio a chiudere la bocca » disse Dean, attutito dal membro dell’altro che gli occupava tutta la bocca.  
  
Le parole causarono un vibrato che sentì per tutto l'inguine e gli provocò un brivido di eccitazione. A Dean piacque ciò che vide, l’aveva fatto apposta, voleva che Castiel si godesse dal primo all’ultimo momento. Voleva farlo rilassare visto la sua giornata stancante e ci stava riuscendo.  
Poco a poco, i gemiti di Castiel furono più frequenti, come le intenzioni di spingere il bacino verso la bocca che continuava a succhiarlo e leccarlo, segno che stava per raggiungere quell’apice che tanto bramava. Dean era stato un ottimo allievo, così come il barman fu un ottimo insegnante per Dean. All’improvviso il giovane seduto sul pianoforte inarcò la schiena ansimando sempre di più, quasi gli provocò un urlo che restò in gola e, a quel punto, Castiel si lasciò lentamente andare ad occhi chiusi, aprendo le braccia come se fossero state ali, e si distese sull’intera coda del pianoforte, la quale accolse il suo corpo rilassato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

***

  
  
  
  
« Pà, posso chiederti una cosa? » chiese Gabriel al padre mentre guardavano una partita di football.  
« Sì, figliolo »  
  
Gabe abbassò il volume della Tivù, e si rivolse al padre.  
  
« So che quella sera eri troppo ubriaco, ma è proprio in certi momenti che la verità viene a galla… ho davvero un fratello? »  
« Ho davvero…? »  
« Sì, hai parlato della tua adolescenza, di come eri innamorato di una Grace e che quest’ultima era incinta di tuo figlio, ma poi lei è morta e tu non ti sei occupato del piccolo… »  
  
Il padre portò entrambe le mani in viso nascondendosi dagli sguardi del figlio, ma sembrava curioso e comprensivo allo stesso tempo. Fece un tentativo.  
  
« Sì, Gabe, è vero. Mi vergogno davvero tanto di averlo nascosto per così tanto tempo »  
« Mamma non lo sa? »  
« Nessuno, tranne la famiglia Winchester a questo punto »  
« Perché proprio adesso? »  
« Non lo so. E’ un pensiero fisso ormai. Volevo dimenticare, ma non riesco ad andare avanti con questo peso »  
« Ti aiuterò e ti sosterrò, papà »

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono tornataaaa!  
> Voglio che il sabato diventi mio in tutto e per tutto, perché il sabato non si fa una mazza e quindi si pubblicano le fic ahahah *si nasconde per la pateticità*  
> Ebbene, anche questa fic verrà pubblicata di sabato... si era capito... e siamo quasi giunti al termine, forse 3 o 4 capitoli e terminiamo quest'altra avventura. Spero vi sia piaciuta come per me che l'ho scritta.  
> Intanto, vi lascio e fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuta con un commentino **   
> Alla prossima,  
> Juls


	14. Painful Notes

John Winchester quella mattina si alzò col piede giusto e aveva in mente di fare solo una cosa: scoprire se Chuck Shurley fosse davvero il padre di Castiel. L’aveva promesso al figlio, così come l’aveva promesso al barman. Quella mattina andò spedito alla residenza di Shurley in America, più precisamente a Los Angeles, dove aveva avuto da sistemare qualche faccenda finanziaria, e a quel punto, non solo!  
Prese il primo aereo per gli USA e sarebbe arrivato in serata tarda, certo di trovarlo a casa. Non si presentò senza preavviso, aveva avvisato Chuck del suo imminente arrivo e, nonostante tutto, sperava di trovarlo lì.  
Quando arrivò però, Shurley non era in casa, c’era solo Gabriel che non aveva la minima idea di quando tornasse il padre, era sempre imprevedibile quando si trattava di queste cose.  
Ma ebbe fortuna, perché dopo una mezz’ora di lunga attesa, fece ritorno a casa grazie a Dio!  
  
« Cosa ti porta qui, John? » chiese il suo caro amico Chuck.  
« Sono venuto a dirti un paio di cose »  
« E non potevi dirmele per telefono? » disse versando del buon Whiskey.  
« E’ una questione della massima importanza per me e… mio figlio »  
« C’entra Dean? Dev’essere molto seria, sono tutt’orecchi »  
  
Gabe si allontanò dalla stanza, ipotizzando di non essere molto desiderato, ma la curiosità l’assalì e rimase ad origliare fuori la porta da buon impiccione.  
John accennò ben presto che Dean aveva ascoltato di buon grado la confessione di Shuley quella sera a cena e che conosceva una storia simile accaduta ad una persona, più precisamente un ragazzo, o più precisamente il barman, a lui vicino.  
Chuck quasi fece cadere il suo bicchiere a terra. Non riusciva a crederci, che potesse essere vero? Il figlio che aveva perduto… poteva averlo ritrovato? Sembrava quasi un miracolo!  
John ci tenne a sottolineare più volte e, si scusò più volte, che erano tutte supposizioni di suo figlio e lui era venuto per fare solo da portavoce. Gabe, da dietro la porta, continuava ad ascoltare incuriosito… quindi quel barman si pensava fosse suo fratello. “Chissà come sarebbe” pensò.  
Chuck, purtroppo, non ricordava che aspetto avesse quel barman, tanto meno suo figlio che origliava.  
  
« Chuck, tu per me sei un caro amico, e non voglio che prendi troppo seriamente questa questione se alla fine dovesse rivelarsi infondata… »  
« John, credimi, a me sta bene comunque. Ci sono molte probabilità che non possa esserlo, e lo capisco, sono realista »  
« Ho visto il modo in cui lo dicevi a cena e, nonostante fossi ubriaco, si notava che stavi soffrendo, perciò ho deciso di aiutarti… abbiamo deciso di aiutarti »  
« Sei un buon amico, John Winchester. Grazie »  
   
A quel punto, non rimase altro che fissare un incontro tra il padre e l’incerto figlio. John non appena lasciò casa Shurley, chiamò suo figlio Dean per riferirgli che Chuck era pronto a conoscere la verità e che avrebbe acconsentito ad un test di paternità.  
Dean non appena ebbe tempo di togliere gli occhi dalle solite scartoffie da cui era circondato, tornò a casa ad avvisare Castiel che pensava si trovasse al bar, ma non quella volta, purtroppo… .  
Castiel era impegnato con Philip nella Sala Conferenze come avevano stabilito qualche giorno prima di Natale. Avevano trovato un accordo per dopo pranzo, siccome Dean non si era ancora fatto vivo quel giorno.  
Stavano suonando un pezzo molto allegro insieme; Castiel non l’aveva mai suonato in vita sua e grazie al nuovo pianista, aveva scoperto questa piccola meraviglia che sicuramente Dean non ne avrebbe ricordato il nome.  
  
« E’ stato divertente, dovremmo farlo più spesso » disse Philip, non appena finirono di suonare.  
« Sì, non male. Sono d’accordo » rispose il barman.  
  
E Castiel lo pensava davvero; si era divertito con Philip, con colui il quale condivideva la sua stessa passione e gli era piaciuto, e forse anche lo stesso pianista aveva acquistato punti in più dall’ultima volta. Non l’aveva ancora inquadrato caratterialmente, ma gli sembrava una persona abbastanza a posto.  
Philip aveva preparato dell’altro materiale per quando avrebbero avuto un nuovo appuntamento, e Castiel gli disse che sicuramente avrebbe studiato quella parte per la prossima volta. Poteva farlo, poteva suonare finalmente e sempre, solo grazie al suo Dean, che per un attimo, o forse un secondo, dimenticò non appena Philip accostò le sue labbra a quelle dello stesso Castiel.  
Castiel si staccò subito, raccolse le sue cose e andò via senza dire una parola. Su una cosa era certo, l’avrebbe riferito a Dean lui stesso.  
Quando tornò nella sua nuova casa, trovò Dean che preparava la cena, ed era davvero un peccato considerando che, quello che stava per dirgli, avrebbe rovinato tutto.  
  
« Cas! » esclamò Dean. « Sei tornato! » il suo sorriso sembrò illuminarsi di luce propria.  
  
Castiel annuì e Dean notò che qualcosa non andava. Il suo barman era stranito e sapeva bene perché.  
  
« Cas, tutto bene? » chiese.  
« Non proprio » rispose preoccupato.  
« Tra poco mi racconti, devo un attimo controllare che sia tutto in ordine nel forno »  
  
Castiel annuì ancora. Non riusciva quasi a parlare da quanto si vergognava per quello che era successo poco prima e si vergognava di come Dean avesse tutte quelle premure per lui. Pensava che forse non meritava una persona come lui al suo fianco.  
Quando Dean sfornò le lasagne, il suo piatto preferito, si sedettero a tavola. Dean le gustò nonostante mancasse un po’ di sale, mentre Castiel le toccò a stento. Il miliardario notò che il suo barman non aveva quasi toccato cibo, ma quest’ultimo all’improvviso, parlò.  
  
« Io e il pianista oggi abbiamo suonato insieme qualche pezzo a quattro » disse con tono monocorde.  
« Spero che abbiate solo suonato… » disse in una risatina.  
« Ed è proprio di questo che volevo parlarti… » ancora il tono monocorde.  
  
Castiel sembrò quasi sentire il suo cuore battere contro la cassa toracica, una cosa che non augurava a nessuno.  
Il grande sorriso di Dean si spense non appena sentì che, il suo fidanzato, era stato preso alla sprovvista da quel bacio, il quale per lui non voleva dire assolutamente nulla. Perché era così, non poteva che essere così.  
  
« …ed io che ero venuto a portarti buone n-notizie… » disse, continuando quasi smarrito e cercando le forze che non aveva di continuare a parlare.  
  
Castiel smise di giocare col cibo e andò quasi nel panico. Dean si alzò dicendo che aveva bisogno di aria e così anche Cas lo seguì. Dean, ormai, non aveva nemmeno le parole per reagire.  
  
« Dean! » urlò Castiel disperato per il corridoio.  
« Che vuoi? Vatti a divertire col tuo amichetto! » disse distrutto.  
« Dean, fermati! Fammi spiegare! »  
« Cosa c’è da spiegare? Te lo dico io! Io mi faccio in quattro per te e tu mi ripaghi così! Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da te! » disse, aprendo la porta della terrazza.  
« Dean! » urlò ancora una volta Castiel raggiungendolo e bloccandolo.  
  
Castiel riuscì finalmente a fermarlo e a guardarlo in volto; non stava piangendo, non ancora almeno, ma i suoi occhi erano lucidi e pronti. Castiel si sentiva tremendamente in colpa nonostante non ne avesse, ma era successo e adesso doveva rimediare. L’aria fredda di fine dicembre l’avrebbe fatto ragionare.  
  
« Dean, lui si è avvicinato a me. Io non ho fatto niente » il suo tono era deciso.  
« Ecco, forse avresti dovuto » Dean lo guardò con espressione furente.  
« È successo velocemente, neanche me ne sono accorto e sono andato via »  
« Il giorno dopo che ho confessato di amarti, così mi ripaghi? Ancora non ci credo » disse con tono flebile.  
« ...sì, ti ripago dicendoti cosa è accaduto, perché voglio che ti fidi di me »  
« Non dirmi che non sapevi che sarebbe accaduto »  
« Era solo un amico per me... e se ha capito altro... »  
« Avrei dovuto passare più tempo con te »  
« Smettila, non è colpa di nessuno. Domani ci parlo e chiudiamo la questione »  
  
Winchester si passò una mano sugli occhi.  
  
« Dean, proprio perché hai detto di amarmi, ora sono qui a dirtelo »  
  
Dean lo guardò, ma questa volta il suo sguardo era addolcito. Aveva capito. Castiel teneva a lui più della sua stessa vita e adesso gli stava confessando tutto cercando di fargli capire quanto tenesse a lui e quanto fosse importante che Dean si fidasse di lui anche quando le cose tendono a complicarsi.  
  
« E tu? » chiese Cas.  
« Certo che ti amo » prendendogli il volto tra le mani e stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra.  
« Finiamo la cena? » gli chiese sorridendogli.  
  
Adesso le lasagne di Dean avevano sicuramente acquistato un sapore migliore e il miliardario non si trattenne a lungo da dare le buone notizie che tanto aveva aspettato di dirgli.  
  
« Ah, quasi dimenticavo! Chuck ha acconsentito »  
« Ad incontrarmi? »  
« Sì. Mio padre ha detto che era molto contento »  
« Ah… » disse, acquistando di nuovo il suo tono monocorde.  
« Non mi sembri molto entusiasta, Cas »  
« No, è che sono scioccato, non mi aspettavo che un tipo come lui… »  
« Te l’ho detto, è una persona diversa da quello che da a vedere »  
« Proprio come te… » un sorriso comparve sul suo volto.  
« Beh, una volta, adesso non più. Mi sto perfino addolcendo col mio staff. Mi hai trasformato, Novak »  
« In meglio » ultimò con un sorriso pienamente soddisfatto.  
  
Ovviamente Castiel era stato sempre un po’ scettico nell’affrontare quella seccante situazione, e aveva sempre sperato, e lo sperava ancora, che il signor Shurley non fosse davvero suo padre, per la persona banale che pensava che fosse. Dean era sempre più certo che Shurley non era quello che mostrava e Castiel si fidava di quello che pensava Dean. Ma era davvero come diceva lui? Chi poteva saperlo! L’avrebbe scoperto prima o poi e il test di paternità, a cui Dean non aveva accennato, avrebbe chiarificato la sua provenienza e sicuramente avrebbe potuto riflettere sul da farsi una volta scoperto.  
  
  
Il mattino dopo Dean ricevette una visita del tutto inaspettata nel suo ufficio, dalla persona che più non avrebbe voluto comunque vedere in quel momento, ovvero il pianista, il quale non si faceva gli affaracci suoi.  
  
« Cosa vuoi? Sei venuto a sbaciucchiarti anche me?! » disse con tono sarcastico.  
« Immagino che Castiel gliel’abbia riferito… » disse Philip.  
« Sì, e abbiamo già risolto »  
« Oh, bene… sono contento che quest- »  
« Philip » lo chiamò Winchester alzandosi dalla sua poltrona e afferrandolo per il colletto della camicia. « La prossima volta che ti avvicini a Castiel in quel modo, te la vedrai con me, intesi? »  
  
Il pianista annuì quasi spaventato.  
  
« E adesso torna a lavoro! »  
  
Il pianista si dileguò. Non lo biasimò per come aveva reagito, ne aveva tutto il diritto. Era il suo fidanzato, come avrebbe dovuto reagire se non così?  
Proprio in quellistante, Dean ricevette una chiamata: era il padre.  
  
« Dean, sono appena atterrato con Chuck e suo figlio. Stasera per voi va bene? » chiese.  
« Sì, sicuramente non ci saranno problemi » rispose.  
  
Sarebbero andati a cena in un posto semplice per non farsi notare, perché Dean aveva avvisato il padre che Castiel non amava i posti troppo lussuosi e troppo costosi, e soprattutto perché aveva voglia di una pizza che non mangiava da secoli ormai. John blaterò qualcosa, ma Dean gli attaccò il telefono in faccia perché erano le solite lamentele sulla sua alimentazione e non gli andava di ascoltarlo.


	15. The Next Move

L’ora X era praticamente arrivata e Castiel tremava come una foglia. Dean l’aveva avvisato solo qualche ora prima e non aveva avuto il tempo di prepararsi psicologicamente a quell’incontro piuttosto bizzarro. Si sarebbe ritrovato faccia a faccia con Chuck Shurley, amico di John Winchester, proprietario delle aziende Shurley; fabbricavano mobili, soprattutto quelli che rifornivano tutte le catene Winchester, soprattutto il vecchio alloggio di Castiel nello stesso albergo.  
Se Castiel fosse stato davvero il figlio di Shurley, la sua vita sarebbe cambiata e non di poco; ad un tratto si sarebbe ritrovato figlio di un potente miliardario e questo voleva dire che avrebbe potuto avere di tutto, e che Shurley non gli avrebbe fatto mancare niente. A Gabriel, l’altro figlio di Chuck,  non mancava niente, non ci sarebbe stata differenza. E avrebbe avuto anche un fratello, il che non era male per chi aveva vissuto sempre solo, ma se si parla di Gabriel, beh, di certo non è un fratello comune… di sicuro, Castiel avrebbe frenato tutte le pazzie che Gabe avrebbe continuato a fare in futuro.  
Il lato negativo o positivo (dipende da che punto di vista si guardi) della questione era che, a Castiel, Shurley non piaceva come persona, almeno da quello che aveva potuto capire ogni volta che l’aveva visto, e ritrovarselo come padre di certo non era nella sua lista di cose da fare prima di morire.  
Castiel e Chuck avevano una cosa in comune: la perdita. Castiel aveva perso sua madre Grace quando lo diede alla luce e un padre che non si era mai fatto vivo; Chuck aveva perso l’amore della sua vita, Grace, e un figlio che gli era stato praticamente strappato dalle mani di suo padre.  
Entrambi avevano perso qualcosa e adesso, forse, potevano riaverlo.  
Se Castiel era un pezzo di ghiaccio, Dean era il sole che l'avrebbe sciolto; amava le riunioni di famiglia, soprattutto se questo voleva dire rendere felice qualcuno che considerava famiglia: Castiel. Ma lui aveva già la sua famiglia a New York, questa per lui era solo una formalità, oppure un modo per sfogarsi su quanto sia stato egoista Shurley a suo tempo.  
Avrebbe voluto scappare, scappare da tutta quell’assurda situazione, perché non riusciva a perdonare una cosa simile, perché pensava, che se davvero ci tenesse a lui, allora sarebbe stato lui a cercarlo. Ma non era andata così, Castiel non riusciva a farsene una ragione, ce l’aveva con lui, anche se fosse stata un’altra persona al posto di Shurley.  
Dean aveva detto al suo Cas di vestirsi casual e infatti il miliardario fece lo stesso, solo che i suoi vestiti valevano il doppio o forse il triplo di quelli del barman. Castiel non capiva come mai, per la prima volta, in presenza di persone così importanti, non aveva dovuto indossare abiti più eleganti. Si aspettava qualcosa di molto formale e invece indossava solamente una maglietta a maniche lunghe, un jeans e delle scarpe da ginnastica. E ancora chiedeva a Dean il perché di tutta questa informalità e lui gli rispondeva: “vedrai”.  
I due giovani arrivarono insieme alla destinazione scelta da Winchester Senior: una semplice pizzeria situata nel cuore di Venezia.  
  
« Una pizzeria?! » esclamò Castiel sorpreso della scelta. « Sarà più bello prendersi a pizze in faccia » e cadde in una risata.  
« Cas, fai il serio » lo rimproverò.  
« Sono serio, temo proprio che succederà »  
« Perché dovrebbe succedere? Forse incontrerai il tuo vero padre! »  
« Ho già un padre e porta di cognome Novak »  
  
Le cose non iniziarono nel verso giusto, o almeno, sembrava così. Quando scesero dall’Impala, videro dalle vetrate che i signori erano già lì che leggevano i menù. Anche loro erano vestiti in modo casual, quindi non ci sarebbe stato alcun imbarazzo, ma quello altro non era che un modo per mescolarsi tra la gente comune.  
Castiel aveva come qualcosa incastrato in gola e non riusciva a mandarlo giù e Dean gli metteva una mano sulla spalla e gli disse: “Stai calmo, andrà tutto bene. Non torneremo coi vestiti sporchi di pizza… anche perché sono nuovi”.  
Castiel non rispose a Dean, semplicemente lo guardò come per dire “ Chissene frega dei tuoi vestiti!”, e beh a chi poteva mai fregare?  
Entrarono. John Winchester, che aveva la visuale sull’entrata, se ne accorse per primo, e lanciò un saluto.  
  
« Ragazzi, vi stavamo aspettando » disse John.  
« Ciao Pà » salutò Dean per poi passare agli altri due « Buonasera signor Shurley, Gabriel. Lui è Castiel… il mio fidanzato »  
  
Castiel era un fascio di nervi, ma non l’avrebbe mai confessato a Dean o a chiunque altro conoscesse quella situazione che lui reputava di merda. Sul suo viso c'era un misto di stupore e di imbarazzo.   
Chuck e Gabriel si alzarono contemporaneamente perché l’educazione non mancava e, a quel punto, gli occhi di Chuck sembrarono quasi illuminarsi, diventando più chiari che mai, quasi ghiaccio. Chuck appariva calmo e posato davanti a Castiel, sembrava non avere alcuna preoccupazione a riguardo, per il semplice fatto che gli bastò un’occhiata del genere per capire che lui fosse suo figlio, o almeno ci stava sperando. Notò che quegli occhi blu come l’oceano di Castiel erano esattamente come quelli dell’amore della sua vita; giurò in cuor suo di non potersi sbagliare, erano quelli e nessuno gli avrebbe fatto credere il contrario… a parte un test di paternità, il che era più rilevante di un qualsiasi presentimento.  
  
« Ciao Castiel » iniziò Shurley.  
  
Il tono della sua voce era pressoché caldo e allo stesso tempo conteneva note di stupore, mentre nel « Buonasera » di Castiel c’erano solo il frastuono di un iceberg che stava crollando. Freddo. Cas era freddo, impassibile. Mentre per Gabriel riservò un mezzo sorriso, si ricordava di lui, di quella volta quando gli dovette riempire il bicchiere per poi volatilizzarsi chissà dove.  
Gabriel si sentiva un po’ fuori posto, per la prima volta, non era lui al centro dell’attenzione, però tutta quella faccenda gli riguardava molto da vicino.  
Dean e Castiel si sedettero sulla poltrona accanto a John, e malauguratamente Castiel aveva davanti proprio Chuck, che sembrava osservare tutti i particolari del suo viso.  
  
« Prima di parlare… sì, insomma, di quella questione, che ne dite di ordinare? » chiese Dean che avrebbe mangiato anche un bisonte.  
« Sì, muoio di fame! » rispose Gabe.  
  
Durante “l’ardua” decisione, Chuck continuava a fissare, con la coda dell’occhio, il povero (si fa per dire) Castiel intento a leggere quel lungo elenco di cibi semplici fuori dalla portata di persone di un certo calibro. Castiel era quasi infastidito da quel suo atteggiamento invadente e per poco non gliel’avrebbe detto, ma mantenne la calma. Una volta deciso il menù della serata, chiamarono la cameriera, una vecchia signora.  
  
« Cosa vi porto signori? » chiese la donna.  
  
John fece da portavoce per tutti riguardo le pizze, per le bibite ancora non avevano trovato un accordo, sembravano parlassero in termini economici anche quando dovevano mangiare o fare chissà che.  
  
« Per me una birra, non importa quale, anche la migliore che avete » iniziò Shurley.  
« D’accordo, e per suo figlio? »  
  
L’errore, che commise la cameriera (povera donna), era stato proprio di rivolgere il suo sguardo a quello di Castiel. Aveva pensato bene (e chi non l’avrebbe fatto!) che Castiel fosse il figlio di Shurley per gli occhi. (Povero Gabriel!)   
Chuck non seppe cosa rispondere uscendosene se non con un mezzo sorriso da panico e Castiel pensò bene di portare a termine la scomoda situazione dicendo semplicemente « Oh, non è mio padre. Comunque per me solo dell’acqua »  
L’atmosfera si era ghiacciata, sembrava che in quel locale fosse entrato un fantasma.  
Shurley si sentì un po’ in imbarazzo e fece finta di continuare a guardare il menù, mentre Dean… beh, lui avrebbe voluto essere colpito da un meteorite per quanto la cosa l’aveva messo a disagio; John e Gabriel condivisero uno sguardo perso nel vuoto e Castiel invece sembrava quasi soddisfatto della sua risposta e sembrò non pentirsene. Che stronzo.  
  
« John non mi aveva accennato a questo lieto evento » ruppe l’aria di tensione Chuck rivolgendosi a Dean.  
« Riguardo cosa? » chiese Dean.  
« State insieme! Non lo sapevo. Avete la prima approvazione » disse sorridendo… felice, sì, lo era. Era felice di essere lì nonostante Castiel non gli desse alcun via libera.  
« Non ho bisogno dell’approvazione di nessuno in quello che faccio, soprattutto con chi debba stare » rispose, ancora freddo, Castiel.  
  
E beh, faceva proprio freddo in quella stanza, non era colpa di Castiel… forse. Spiazzò ancora una volta tutti e, a quel punto, Dean non ce la fece. Avevano fatto tanto per essere lì, soprattutto congedarsi dal lavoro, e Castiel non poteva permettersi di mandare tutto a puttane.  
  
« Vogliate scusarci » disse con tono quasi nervoso. « Andremo a prenderci una boccata d’aria, Castiel odia il caldo e lo fa delirare »  
  
Dean strattonò Castiel furioso e i due uscirono dalla pizzeria stile Flash.  
  
« Non è vero che il caldo mi fa delirare » rammentò Cas una volta uscito dal locale.  
« Al diavolo Cas! Mi dici cosa stai facendo? » gli disse Dean, finalmente cacciando il suo disappunto.  
« Nulla, rispondo semplicemente »  
« Non stai “rispondendo semplicemente”, lo stai prendendo in giro »  
« Non mi sembra di averlo fatto » disse roteando gli occhi, quasi seccato.  
« Oh, ma davvero? Ti sei sentito? » continuò Dean iniziando ad agitarsi.  
« Non è mio padre, punto primo, o almeno non lo sappiamo con certezza, quindi non lo è. Secondo, ti rimando alla prima e quindi non ho bisogno di alcuna sua approvazione »  
« Sarcasmo, Cas, S A R C A S M O. Stava semplicemente scherzando e cercando di rompere il ghiaccio che ti si è formato attorno »  
« Dean, io non ti ho mai chiesto di cercare il mio vero padre. Se sono qui è solo per farti un piacere… perché eri entusiasta di questa cosa, ti stai prodigando per me, e questo mi rendeva felice, ma a me sta bene anche così »  
« Castiel, quello che devi capire è che io ci tengo a te e, soprattutto, se io dovessi morire non avendo conosciuto il mio vero padre, mi sentirei incompleto. Ho cercato di mettermi nei tuoi panni ed è questo che proverei. Tu come ti senti? »  
« Preso in giro » secco.  
« Nella vita esiste il perdono, Cas. Lui ti voleva, e ha sbagliato per non aver lottato con le sue forze per averti. Non ti ha cercato, ma adesso è qui, sta provando a rimediare, fattene una ragione! »  
« Non posso considerare padre uno che non c’è mai stato per me! »  
« Hai ragione a modo tuo, capisco- »  
« NO! NON CAPISCI, DEAN. TUO PADRE C’E’ SEMPRE STATO PER TE. JAMES, MIO PADRE ADOTTIVO, C’E’ SEMPRE STATO PER ME! NON LUI. JAMES. LUI E’ MIO PADRE »  
  
Castiel abbandonò il suo tono monocorde di sempre, questa volta gridò e sembrava quasi che il suo cuore si fosse spezzato dicendo quelle parole, aveva dolore, provava dolore. Si sentiva abbandonato da quell’uomo che tutti pensavano fosse suo padre, ma questo Dean non poteva capirlo a pieno. Ci fu una pausa, poi Dean parlò.  
  
« Cas, calmati! Prima di tutto, dobbiamo vedere se lo è davvero e poi farai la sceneggiata inversa alla Darth Vader. Se in caso lo fosse, puoi anche chiudere i ponti e dirgli che non sei interessato a conoscerlo. Ma, ti prego, provaci! »  
  
John interruppe la scena melodrammatica dei ragazzi dicendo che le pizze erano arrivate e che dovevano entrare. Castiel non rispose a Dean, ma pensò che ci avrebbe provato, lo faceva per Dean, o qualsiasi altra cosa purché non fosse “lo faccio perché voglio conoscere il mio vero padre”. Figuriamoci.  
Entrarono perché non avevano vie di fuga, più che altro Castiel non ne aveva. Aveva accettato e adesso doveva pagarne le conseguenze.  
Castiel si trovò davanti la vera pizza… italiana, non napoletana, quella è un’altra storia (e che storia!); una semplice margherita perché non aveva molto appetito e quella scelta era esclusivamente per questo. Dean, da buon intenditore (ma lui era più per gli hamburger), scelse una farcita, piena di patatine, mentre gli altri si tennero leggeri con le loro margherite o marinare, così misere che a Dean venne ancora più fame.  
Non affrontarono subito l’argomento "paternità", ma si gustarono la loro cena parlando di football o e qualche questione di affari irrisolta. Castiel non aveva aperto bocca da quando aveva iniziato a mangiare; si sentiva fuori posto, niente lo accumunava con loro, salvo Dean.  
Una volta finito, John che non perse tempo, decise di iniziare a parlare della questione. Doveva essere risolta in fretta.  
  
« Allora, ne vogliamo parlare? » disse.  
« Sì, credo sia arrivato il momento » rispose Chuck.  
  
Castiel parlò sottovoce e sembrò dire qualcosa del tipo “Facciamola finita”, solo Dean poté sentirlo.  
  
« Se tu sei d’accordo, Castiel, vorrei fare un test di paternità » i suoi occhi erano speranzosi.  
« Come le pare » rispose sempre col suo fare distaccato.  
  
Ebbene sì, dopo un pò trovarono un accordo, sempre usando i loro termini economici. L’indomani mattina si sarebbero trovati all’ospedale pronti per scoprire la verità, ma nel frattempo uscirono dalla pizzeria, era quasi mezzanotte, sarebbero dovuti tornare nelle rispettive case. Ma a quel punto, Shurley s’avvicinò a Castiel per parlargli e il volto di Castiel sembrava quasi chiedere aiuto. Dean assistette alla scena solo osservandoli, insieme a suo padre e Gabriel, che in tutto questo, non aveva detto niente a riguardo, era d’accordo, cos’altro poteva dire?  
Iniziarono a parlare.  
  
« Posso rubarti un minuto? » chiese.  
  
Castiel annuì semplicemente.  
  
« Senti, so che non dovrei già parlare in questo modo, e ne corro tutti i rischi... Occhi come i tuoi li ho visti solo in quelli di tua madre e non penso affatto di sbagliarmi, perciò adesso ti parlerò francamente.  
Se davvero sei mio figlio… Beh, vorrei spiegarti tutto quello che mi è successo quando ti abbiamo avuto e spero capirai. Non potrò piacerti, certo non li scegliamo noi i padri, come io non mi sono scelto il mio, e avrei voluto volentieri fare a scambio, ma… ti chiedo di provarci. Se non lo vuoi fare per me, fallo per Grace, per tua madre. Solo questo. Buonanotte, Castiel »  
  
E Shurley si allontanò da lui e sembrò quasi che avesse gli occhi lucidi sotto la luce dei lampioni che lo illuminavano. Gli aveva aperto il suo cuore (triste) e più di questo non aveva potuto fare. Sperò che Castiel ci avrebbe riflettuto affondo, perché a Chuck interessava davvero conoscere suo figlio, quello da cui aveva dovuto staccarsi molti anni prima.  
Tutti si salutarono, erano stati bene insieme e John disse che ogni tanto dovevano rifarlo, cioè vestirsi casual e mangiare pizza.  
Dean aveva visto tutto, ma aveva visto solo uno Shurley che parlava e un Castiel che ascoltava. Non sapeva quanto fosse rassicurante, ma almeno Castiel non ne aveva sparata una delle sue. Però quando il suo barman tornò all’Impala, non perse tempo a chiedere. Era come John, non perdeva tempo.  
  
« Che ti ha detto? » chiese.  
« Che ho gli occhi di mia madre e che dovrei farlo per lei se risultasse vero »  
« Come ti è sembrato? »  
« Un ottimo attore » sorrise.  
« Smettila, dico seriamente! » roteando gli occhi.  
« Sembrava davvero pentito, triste… » abbassò lo sguardo.  
« Anche mio padre lo disse. E quindi domani… »  
« Già »  
  
Castiel l’avrebbe fatto per sua madre, ma si sentì quasi in colpa per averlo trattato in quel modo durante la cena. Sì, aveva sbagliato, commesso degli errori nei suoi confronti, ma era umano ed era concesso.  
  
  
  
  
Per un normale test di paternità ci sarebbero voluti dai tre ai cinque giorni lavorativi, invece con John Winchester e Chuck Shurley al comando, ce ne sarebbero voluti solo due. Non era un tempo troppo lungo per l’attesa, ma sia per Shurley che per Castiel fu quasi un’infinità, anche se quest’ultimo non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad anima viva.  
Il primo giorno d’attesa, Castiel lo passò tra le lenzuola e le braccia di Dean a fare tutt’altro. Era più un “facciamo che non ci pensiamo per adesso” e quale miglior passatempo per non pensarci, mentre il secondo… beh, quello fu più difficile, perché Dean era a lavoro ed era venerdì, e questo voleva dire giorno libero, di riposo, ma voleva anche dire noia. Ci pensò costantemente e forse prese anche una decisione, una saggia decisione.  
Poi il giorno del giudizio arrivò… no, beh, non proprio, però per Castiel lo era effettivamente. Era una tale scocciatura, una tale di non si sa quale cosa, che alla fine se ne fece una ragione, non per altro aveva preso quella decisione.  
Shurley fu puntualissimo e nessun impegno imprevisto poté fermarlo. Castiel si portò Dean, mentre Shurley aveva sempre suo figlio ai piedi. Entrambi erano tesi, forse più Chuck, ma Castiel seppur scocciato, era curioso di sapere se davvero fosse figlio ad un tipo così, o come lo credeva lui.  
Uscì l’infermiera con la busta. Oh, eccola! Piccola e bianca, insignificante seppur venerata da due paia di occhi blu.  
Gabriel afferrò la busta, tenendola in mano come un conduttore televisivo.  
  
« Leggerò io il verdetto! »  
« Fai come ti pare, basta che ti sbrighi » gli disse il padre.  
  
Gabriel aprì la busta.

  


	16. The Truth

E finalmente sarebbero venuti a conoscenza della verità dopo quasi trent’anni… era ora.  
Erano tutti tesi in quella stanza e Gabriel, come un conduttore televisivo italiano, attendeva secoli e secoli per dare il fatidico verdetto, e Dean giurò che gli stava spuntando la barba di Merlino. In un momento come quello, non era il caso fare tutta quella sceneggiata, ma Gabriel era così, che ci potevano fare?  
Castiel era quasi irritato da tutta quell’attesa, che l’aveva corroso per due giorni, e adesso non avrebbe voluto aspettare di più, quindi afferrò la busta e lesse il verdetto da sé.  
« _Positivo_ »  
Quindi si poteva affermare, e concludere, che _Castiel era figlio di Chuck Shurley._  
Castiel era rimasto pietrificato davanti a quella busta e non aveva più parole, completamente ammutolito. Ma positivo o negativo che fosse, poteva sempre decidere di essere o non essere suo figlio, ne aveva tutto il diritto, ovviamente. Dean, guardando Castiel, capì subito e non ebbe bisogno di un’ulteriore lettura. Chuck invece, s’accostò a suo figlio, quello cogli occhi della madre, e lesse.  
Ebbene sì, adesso conoscevano la verità entrambi.  
Chuck era felice sì, bastava guardarlo in viso, i suoi occhi brillavano di luce propria, le sue labbra si schiusero in un grande sorriso, mentre Castiel… forse doveva ancora metabolizzare quella pallonata allo stomaco.  
Il suo vero padre, preso da quell’assurda felicità, l’abbracciò senza esitazioni, mentre il figlio rimase immobile come un pezzo di ghiaccio. Chuck percepì quella nota di indifferenza nel suo gesto di affetto, ma continuò a stringerlo, segno che lui ci teneva a questa nuova relazione.  
Poi Castiel sembrò sciogliersi e l’abbracciò anche lui, ma con molta meno forza, ci stava provando almeno, di certo non poteva pretendere un “Evvai, siamo padre e figlio!”. No, mai. E poi Castiel era così un tipo posato, anche con Dean lo era, a volte sembrava avesse una scopa nel culo, ma non per questo Dean lo amava meno.  
Infine, Chuck si ritrasse e lo guardò.  
  
« Sono felice di averti ritrovato » disse sincero, guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
Castiel lo guardava semplicemente, magari avesse avuto da dire qualcosa… in effetti, avrebbe voluto dire molte cose, ma non era ancora il caso di parlarne.  
  
« Prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi. Quando sarai pronto per affrontare l’argomento a quattrocchi, io ci sarò. Questo è il mio numero »  
  
Castiel afferrò il suo bigliettino da visita che Chuck gli porse, e l’infilò nella tasca dei suoi jeans. Intanto, Dean aveva ricevuto un messaggio da suo fratello Sam, che era stato avvisato di tutta quella faccenda radicalmente. Sam doveva essere sempre aggiornato su quello che faceva suo fratello, e soprattutto di una cosa come questa, che appunto gli riguardava anche se non in prima linea.  
Sam voleva sapere com’era andata, ma Dean gli rispose che ne avrebbero parlato una volta a casa.  
  
« Allora ci vediamo, signor Shurley » salutò Dean.  
« Spero presto, sì » rispose.  
  
Tornarono all’Impala. Dean notò che Castiel non aveva detto una parola da quando Chuck gli aveva dato il suo numero, e stava iniziando a preoccuparsi.  
  
« Parla con me, Cas » disse, cercando di avere una conversazione.  
  
Castiel alzò lo sguardo verso Dean e nei suoi occhi non lesse tristezza, ma speranza, o almeno era quello che gli trasmettevano. Però non aveva un sorriso sul volto, non ne vide nemmeno uno.  
  
« Non lo so, Dean. Adesso mi sembra tutto irreale » disse, abbassando lo sguardo.  
  
Dean gli sorrise, Castiel era così confuso e gli faceva molta tenerezza. E a quel punto, afferrò delicatamente il suo mento sollevandoglielo, così poterono guardarsi negli occhi.  
  
« E’ una realtà che adesso devi affrontare, e l’affronteremo insieme »  
  
Quelle parole furono così confortanti per Castiel, che Dean si meritava un bacio, o forse due.  
  
« Grazie, Dean. Hai fatto molto per me e, come al solito, non so come ringraziarti » disse, sospirando.  
« Anche tu hai fatto molto per me. Se non fosse stato per te che mi hai fatto capire quanto sia importante mostrare agli altri sé stessi, adesso di certo non sarei qui, e quindi tutto quello che faccio per te, è per ringraziarti di come mi hai reso migliore agli occhi di tutti »  
  
Castiel, mai come quella volta, si sentì importante e pensò di baciarlo, e fu quello che fece.  
  
« Come hai dato una possibilità a me, puoi darla anche a lui, Cas » gli disse infine Dean.  
  
Questa frase continuava a rimbombargli nella testa e quella notte Castiel non riuscì a dormire, nonostante Dean l’avesse stancato come solo lui sapeva fare.    
Aveva già deciso che gli avrebbe dato una chance, che l’avrebbe conosciuto, e l’avrebbe fatto. Ma allo stesso tempo, sentiva come stesse tradendo i suoi genitori adottivi, era molto legato a loro e non avrebbe mai voluto lasciarli, e non l’avrebbe fatto.  
Era tormentato, però doveva farlo. S’alzò nudo dal letto, cercando di non fare rumore e di non svegliare Dean. Frugò nelle tasche dei suoi jeans e trovò il biglietto da visita di suo padre, ormai si poteva chiamare così. Si rivestì, dopodiché compose il suo numero. Erano le tre di notte, era certo che non avrebbe risposto al telefono, ma proprio in quel momento ne sentiva il bisogno. Doveva farlo adesso, o altrimenti avrebbe cambiato idea.  
Chiamò. Il telefono di Shurley suonò due volte e poi rispose.  
  
« Pronto? » con la voce impastata di sonno.  
  
Castiel rimase turbato. Non era sicuro che avrebbe risposto e quindi rimase senza parole, stando imbambolato col telefono in mano.  
  
« Sono le tre di notte, chiunque tu sia, buonanotte »  
  
Da ricordare che Shurley non aveva il numero di Castiel e quindi non poteva sapere chi fosse, ma poi il barman decise di parlare, perché Shurley avrebbe attaccato.  
Corse verso la terrazza. Fuori faceva freddissimo.  
  
« Sì, pronto » rispose.  
  
Shurley sentì appena in tempo la voce che riconobbe subito. Era quella di Castiel, suo figlio.  
   
« Oh… »  
Chuck rimase stupito. Stava pensando proprio a lui prima di addormentarsi, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato che l’avrebbe chiamato a quell’orario improbabile.  
  
« Castiel, come mai a quest’ora? » gli chiese, sbadigliando.  
« Ho chiamato per dirti che… » fece una pausa.  
  
Cominciò a pensare s’era giusto tutto quello che stava facendo. Aveva valutato la situazione mentre cercava di non dormire, e adesso stava avendo ripensamenti, o forse non sapeva come dirgli che avrebbe accettato di conoscerlo.  
  
« Castiel? » chiamò Chuck.  
  
Si svegliò da quella sorta di trans e finalmente poté rispondere.  
  
« Mi va bene conoscerti » disse infine, riattaccando il telefono come un bambino che aveva paura.  
  
Nonostante Castiel fosse stato un po’ strano, questo a Chuck non gli fece che piacere e un sorriso gli comparve in volto. E in quell’attimo pensò “E’ tutto sua madre”. Sì, perché gli aveva ricordato l’amore della sua vita, Grace. Gli ricordò di un gesto simile, compiuto dalla donna, in preda al panico, al telefono, quando si incontrarono la prima volta e pensò che cosa migliore non poté capitargli.  
  
Il mattino seguente Shurley mandò un messaggio a suo figlio, scrivendogli l’ora e il luogo, dove avrebbero potuto riscoprire la relazione padre e figlio che non avevano avuto in quegli ultimi trent’anni della loro vita.  
Chuck aveva perso moltissime cose di Castiel, tutte quelle cose che un padre e una madre difficilmente dimenticano dei propri figli: la prima parola, i primi passi, il primo giorno di scuola, il primo giro in bicicletta; insomma tutte quelle piccole cose che un proprio figlio fa agli occhi dei propri genitori. Aveva perso troppo, ma poteva rimediare, anche se non del tutto.  
L’appuntamento era fissato per le dodici di quello stesso giorno, siccome era domenica. Castiel di solito lavorava, ma Dean gli diede il via libera e avrebbe trovato un sostituto.  
Erano nell’ufficio di Dean. Castiel osservava il suo uomo mentre riempiva le solite scartoffie e non accennava ad una parola. Dean poi poggiò i suoi occhi su Castiel e lo vide quasi smarrito, il suo volto era preoccupato ed agitato, e cercò di tirarlo su col morale una volta alzatosi dalla scrivania. Per Castiel, vedere Dean nel suo solito abito elegante, gli faceva sempre un certo effetto, e non mancò di certo questa volta. Seguì Dean con lo sguardo.  
  
« Sono felice che ci provi, Cas. Sono orgoglioso di te » disse Dean, una volta alzatosi per inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.  
  
Castiel non rispose subito, però accennò ad un sorriso.  
  
« Ho paura, Dean » svelò questa volta, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi.  
« Cas, non c’è nulla di cui avere paura » rassicurò il suo uomo, accarezzandogli dolcemente il mento.  
« Ho paura che sia quello che credo »  
« Ma non pensi che, dopo tutto questo, si sia dimostrato una persona migliore di quella che pensi che sia? » retrasse il braccio.  
« Sì, ma… »  
« Cas, non devi pensare ai pregiudizi che hai sentito in giro. Prova a conoscerlo per com’è. Così come hai fatto con me »  
  
Udendo quelle parole, Castiel sorrise, iniziando a ricordare la prima volta che s’incontrarono. La prima volta che Castiel vide Dean, non aveva una buona opinione su di lui, tanto da ribattezzare un drink disgustoso col suo nome. Questa era stata una lezione fondamentale; non bisognava dare ascolto alle voci di corridoio, o giudicare un libro dalla copertina, questo loro lo sapevano bene.  
  
« Ci proverò » sospirò infine.  
  
Dean gli sorrise brevemente. Era così fiero di lui, fiero della persona che aveva scelto di avere al suo fianco, fiero e grato di averlo incontrato.  
  
« Dove dovete incontrarvi? » chiese Dean poi, una volta rialzatosi.  
« Piazza San Marco, a mezzogiorno »  
« Da quant’è che non andiamo a farci un giro io e te? » gli sorrise ancora una volta.  
  
Castiel dimenticò per un attimo tutta la sua tensione che andò scaricandosi, pensando a quella volta con Dean, quando scapparono dalla Sala Conferenze. Quella volta andarono al centro di Venezia. Aveva piovuto quella notte ed era uno spettacolo di luci. E poi quando iniziò a piovere, quando si bagnarono e finirono nella super gondola personalizzata Winchester, sembrava quasi di essere in una favola. Castiel non poté mai dimenticare quel momento e l’avrebbe portato per sempre nel cuore.  
  
Dean era scappato con urgenza dal suo ufficio per risolvere una questione di manutenzione nelle lavanderie, così gli aveva detto, e Castiel iniziò ad agitarsi, quasi pensando di non presentarsi all’appuntamento (tutto ad un tratto). Senza Dean che gli dava forza, stava perdendo tutta la sicurezza che aveva acquistato grazie alle sue parole.  
Era mezzogiorno e ancora doveva mettere piede fuori dal Venice Winchester Hotel.  
Essere agitati ed essere pervasi dall’ansia erano sensazioni normali per chi deve affrontare situazioni di questo tipo, ma Castiel non si capacitava di quello che stava vivendo in quei pochi minuti, non era abituato.  
Essere in quello stato voleva dire soltanto una cosa: che gli importava e quindi aveva paura, paura di essere deluso, paura di tutto quello che poi ne sarebbe nato.  
  
Mezzogiorno e cinque e Castiel era ancora nell’ufficio di Dean.  
  
Mezzogiorno e dieci e Castiel era fuori il Venice Winchester Hotel.  
  
“Dean, io vado…” – scrisse Cas in un messaggio.  
“Vai, tigre!” – rispose Dean entusiasta.  
  
Ce l’aveva fatta, aveva deciso di varcare quella soglia e di conoscere il suo vero padre. Per Castiel fu un grande passo, uno dei tanti che aveva compiuto, anche se non lo faceva proprio per sé stesso.  
Arrivò al luogo d’incontro, ma non c’era nessuno. Era forse successo qualcosa a Chuck?  
  
“Lo sapevo!” – pensò il giovane. “Non sarei dovuto venire”.  
  
Mentre si apprestava a tornare indietro, una figura dai capelli ricci correva verso di lui.  
  
« Castieeel! » urlò. Era Chuck che correva. Oh, ma davvero? « Castiel! Scusa il ritardo. Sei qui da molto? » chiese suo padre.  
« N-no… sono appena arrivato » rispose titubante.  
« Uhm… okay allora se vuoi possiamo fare un giro » disse.  
« C-certo » rispose infine suo figlio.  
  
Anche Chuck era agitatissimo, ma forse meno di Castiel. Avrebbe sinceramente voluto che Castiel lo accettasse per poi costruire un vero rapporto padre-figlio. Dopo quella chiamata, non aveva dormito molto, ripensando e ripensando a questo momento. Aveva ritardato perché non riusciva a trovare un posto auto, ma finalmente erano soli e avrebbero potuto parlare di tante di quelle cose che una giornata sola non sarebbe bastata.  
Camminarono un po’ per Piazza San Marco e ammirarono l’intero posto. Castiel non ci era mai stato di mattina, e chi aveva tempo per andarsene a spasso? Arrivarono al porto, il posto in cui Dean e Castiel si trovarono quella sera indimenticabile sotto la pioggia. Un sorriso comparve sulle labbra screpolate del giovane. Chuck lo notò, ma non disse niente.  
  
« Comunque Castiel, volevo ringraziarti per essere venuto » annunciò il padre, intento a guardare il mare.  
  
Il giovane annuì semplicemente, però guardandolo e lì si rese conto di quanto fossero simili: alcuni tratti del viso, gli occhi, il colore dei capelli.   
  
« Dean ci teneva » disse poi Castiel, guardando il mare.  
« Quindi sei qui perché te l’ha detto lui… »  
« Non lo so, è complicato » gli rivolse lo sguardo.  
« Se non ti fosse interessato, stanotte non mi avresti chiamato così presto… » gli fece notare Chuck.  
« Questo è vero, ma non riuscivo a dormire. Un po’ per questa decisione, un po’ per tutto quello che ne verrà »  
« Castiel, io non ti sto chiedendo di venire con me se non vuoi. Sono felice di averti ritrovato, ma non posso costringerti a fare qualcosa che ti pesa. Io lo vedo. Vedo che c’è qualcosa che ti blocca e lo capisco perfettamente. Non mi aspettavo niente di diverso »  
  
C’era una nota di dolore in quelle parole e Castiel fece una pausa, analizzando tutto quello che il padre gli aveva detto. Infondo era una persona diversa da quello che credeva.  
  
« Forse Dean aveva ragione su di te » affermò infine.  
« Su cosa? »  
« Sei diverso da quello che dicono »  
« Le voci sono voci, la verità è un’altra… » rispose per poi guardarlo. « Siete una bella coppia e sono felice che tu abbia scelto Dean. E’ un bravo ragazzo »  
« Lo so » e arrossì.  
« Ma adesso vorrei parlarti seriamente, raccontarti perché » riprese il padre.  
  
Il momento tanto atteso era finalmente arrivato. I due si sedettero al pontile e Chuck iniziò a parlare.  
  
« Quando incontrai Grace ero un emerito deficiente. Pensavo solo a divertirmi e come sprecare meglio il denaro di famiglia… un po’ come faceva Gabriel qualche tempo fa. Però lavoravo sodo al fianco di mio padre, forse era l’unica cosa in cui riuscivo. Poi l’incontrai, incontrai Grace. Lei lavorava nella nostra azienda, era una delle segretarie. Ci piacemmo subito, iniziammo a frequentarci per un periodo, e mi cambiò; divenni un’altra persona, quella che sono oggi. Tutto andò bene finché mio padre non scoprì che uscivo con una dipendente, quando lui mi aveva già trovato moglie, l’attuale madre di Gabriel. Un matrimonio convenienza.  
Seppe che Grace non era di famiglia benestante e mi costrinse a lasciarla. Lo feci, perché ero troppo stupido. Ma… ma poi venni a sapere che era incinta di un bambino ed io… cercai in tutti i modi per convincerla a farsi pagare le spese e tutto il resto. Lei non volle e aveva ragione. Ero stato uno stronzo e l’avevo abbandonata. Lei tenne il bambino, nonostante avesse un corpo fragile e poi… »  
  
Alcune lacrime gli comparvero ai lati degli occhi. Ricordare com’era sparito il suo unico amore era come una ferita che si riapriva dopo tanto tempo e faceva male. Castiel, a quel punto, capì che lui ci teneva davvero a sua madre e che lui poteva essere perdonato nonostante tutto. Castiel l’abbracciò. Il primo gesto di affetto nei suoi confronti. Chuck non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, ma accadde. Il suo viso era sì, attraversato dalle lacrime, ma anche colmo di gioia, bastava guardare il sorriso che sfoggiò, ricambiando il suo abbraccio.  
Dopo una breve pausa, Chuck riprese a raccontare. Gli raccontò che andò all’ospedale.  
  
« E fu allora che ti vidi, così piccolo ed indifeso senza nessuno ed io mi sentivo impotente perché non potevo fare niente per te. Ti lasciai andare, perché sicuramente avresti vissuto una vita migliore senza di me » raccontò Chuck, e nei suoi occhi era possibile vedere pentimento, rabbia…  
  
« Ho avuto due genitori stupendi, che si sono presi cura di me come fossi davvero loro figlio, ma anche se fossi stato con te non credo che sarebbe stato poi così male… » disse Cas, sorridendogli.  
  
E sì, aveva sorriso, e pensò che l’uomo davanti a lui, suo padre biologico, fosse davvero pentito per tutto il male che gli aveva fatto indirettamente. E pensò che col tempo le cose si sarebbero aggiustate. I due passarono l’intero pomeriggio insieme, raccontandosi tutto quello che si erano persi durante quegli anni in cui non sapessero della loro esistenza.  
Castiel gli raccontò la sua infanzia: delle sue prime parole, dei primi passi. Gli raccontò anche del suo primo giorno di scuola che ricordava come fosse ieri, dei suoi compagni di scuola e delle stupide domande che gli rivolgevano quando non vedevano la somiglianza nei suoi genitori e di quando la madre e il padre gli rivelarono la sua vera provenienza. Gli occhi di Castiel erano come spenti quando parlava della sua infanzia, perché questa gli era  sembrata quasi una bugia, però questi s’illuminarono non appena gli raccontò di come aveva approcciato con la sua amica fedele: la musica. Gli aveva raccontato della prima volta che aveva toccato un tasto del pianoforte e di come il giorno dopo si era ritrovato a suonarlo insieme ad un amico che gli insegnò a strimpellare qualche nota. Di quando fu abbastanza bravo da entrare al conservatorio, di quanto fosse difficile e di come poi lo lasciò, non appena seppe che i genitori stavano avendo difficoltà economiche. Questa parte della storia straziò completamente quell’uomo e decise, anche senza dirglielo, che avrebbe fatto qualcosa per lui.  
E infine gli raccontò di come aveva accettato il lavoro al Winchester Hotel di New York prima di trasferirsi a Venezia. In poco, Chuck aveva conosciuto la sua storia, ma avrebbe voluto scoprire il suo carattere, s’erano simili o se somigliasse alla madre. A quel punto, cacciò una vecchia fotografia di Grace e i tratti erano simili a quelli di Cas e soprattutto gli occhi blu come l’oceano.  
  
« Tieni, voglio che la tenga tu » disse il padre, porgendogli la foto.  
  
Castiel sorrise.  
  
  
   
Castiel aveva passato tutto sommato una buona giornata in compagnia del padre biologico. Avevano deciso che si sarebbero visti l’indomani a pranzo al Venice.  
Tornato nell’appartamento, lo trovò vuoto, erano le nove e Dean non era ancora rientrato da lavoro. Ne approfittò per chiamare i suoi genitori adottivi.  
  
« Ciao mamma »  
« Castiel, tesoro. Tutto bene? »  
« Sì, tutto bene mamma. Come vanno le cose? Ti è arrivato il mio assegno? »  
« Sì, tutto bene. E’ arrivato. Mica hai chiamato solo per questo? »  
« In realtà no »  
  
Castiel spiegò che Chuck, tramite quel test di paternità, era davvero suo padre e che aveva trascorso l’intero pomeriggio con lui.  
  
« Come ti è sembrato? » chiese la madre.  
« Migliore di quanto credessi »  
« Sono felice per te, Cas »  
« Anch’io mamma » sorrise.  
« Ah, Castiel? »  
« Sì? »  
« Domani veniamo a Venezia »  
  
Castiel non riusciva a credere a quello che la madre gli aveva riferito. In un primo momento gli fece tante di quelle domande che quella poveretta non riusciva a riprender parola. Poi Castiel di colpo si fermò, non appena capì che stava esagerando.  
  
« Non ti preoccupare, una persona speciale ci ha regalato questo viaggio »  
« Fammi indovinare… Dean? » disse sardonico Castiel.  
« Proprio lui » rispose la madre. « Quand’è che te lo sposi? »  
  
Castiel arrossì tremendamente, mentre dall’altro capo del telefono James e Dean se la ridevano come matti.

  
  
  
  



	17. The Marriage Proposal

Ebbene sì, Dean non aveva avuto quel problema alle lavanderie nel pomeriggio come aveva detto, bensì si era imbarcato sul suo jet privato ed era partito per l’America per conoscere i genitori di Castiel, da solo.  
Il motivo era molto semplice: aveva una proposta speciale da fare ai genitori del suo ragazzo. E oltre ad avere questo compito importante da svolgere all’insaputa di Castiel, voleva conoscere il suo passato e vedere la vecchia casa in cui aveva vissuto la maggior parte della sua vita.   
Non appena arrivò, fu accolto dalla signora Amelia Novak con grande sorpresa, poiché Dean amava fare le sorprese e soprattutto l’avvisare non era contemplato.  
La donna non aveva mai visto Dean, forse solo in qualche foto che Castiel gli aveva mostrato a Natale.  
James e Amelia Novak gli mostrarono l’intera casa, un ambiente semplice e caloroso, e soprattutto il mondo di Castiel, la sua camera e il suo vecchio pianoforte. Si avvicinò a quest’ultimo, e quando toccò i tasti bianchi, fu subito investito da ricordi; ricordi che lo portarono alla prima volta che vide Castiel seduto al pianoforte a coda sotto il chiaro di luna nella Sala Conferenze. Quei ricordi intensi lo fecero sorridere per qualche istante, finché non tornò alla realtà. Amelia lo fece accomodare nella sala da pranzo, con un buon caffè e una fetta di crostata, al quale Dean non avrebbe mai detto no.  
  
« Come mai ti trovi qui, caro? » chiese Amelia.  
« Sono venuto per farvi una proposta… anzi due » disse Dean, sfoggiando il suo sorriso.  
« Di che genere? » chiese Jimmy Novak incuriosito.  
  
Dean esitò un attimo, poi riprese.  
  
« Primo: vorrei portarvi in Italia, a Venezia, dove lavoriamo. E’ un regalo da parte mia. So quanto Castiel ci tenga a voi e voglio che trascorriate più tempo insieme » disse.  
« Ma che pensiero carino! » esclamò Amelia. « Non dovevi, Dean » continuò quasi in lacrime.  
« Devo, perché se voi acconsentirete a quello che sto per chiedervi, ci tengo che voi siate presenti »   
  
Amelia sembrò aver già capito dove voleva andare a parare il giovane, il suo sesto senso di madre non poteva sbagliarsi, ma lo lasciò comunque fare.  
Dean allora deglutì a fatica, quello che aveva da chiedere era troppo importante per lui che ebbe bisogno di un attimo. Sospirò e poi riprese.  
  
« Vorrei chiedere il vostro permesso per… sposare vostro figlio » disse di getto.  
  
James spalancò gli occhi, mentre Amelia quasi scoppiò in lacrime, ma non per la proposta in sé, quanto al fatto che Dean l’aveva chiesto a loro, i genitori adottivi, di poterlo sposare. Fu un gesto che apprezzarono tantissimo, e questo stava a significare che nonostante tutto quello che era successo con Shurley, sia Dean che Castiel consideravano loro comunque genitori.    
  
« Sei un caro ragazzo » disse la donna. « Ti diamo la nostra benedizione »  
  
Dean scattò dalla sedia, per poi stringere la donna in un tenero abbraccio. Il miliardario non era abituato a tutte quelle effusioni, ma quella volta gli venne spontaneo, dal cuore. Mentre per James gli riservò un’energica stretta di mano.  
   
Quella sera Dean si fermò a cena da loro e proprio in quel momento ci fu la chiamata di Castiel, e quest’ultimo non sembrò capire che il suo ragazzo stesse tenendo compagnia ai suoi genitori adottivi.  
Amelia, dopo aver attaccato la chiamata con Castiel, volle sapere di più di Chuck, che tipo era e cosa ne pensasse il caro Dean, così lo chiese al giovane.  
Allora Dean raccontò loro di lui: com’era fatto, di cosa si occupava e che ruolo aveva nella famiglia Winchester, di quello che ne pensava e soprattutto di come aveva scoperto il suo segreto e di come si fossero evolute le cose, sebbene ne fossero già a conoscenza.  
  
Più tardi, verso mezzanotte, si recò al New York Winchester Hotel, gestito da un certo Benny, al quale il signorino Winchester era molto simpatico e lo considerava come un mentore. Anche lì Dean aveva la sua suite privata e alloggiò lì per quell’unica notte. Chiamò poi Castiel, il quale l’aveva dato per disperso.  
  
 _« Non torno a casa stasera, c’è ancora lavoro da fare. Dormirò qui »  
« Vuoi che ti raggiunga? »  
« Non preoccuparti. Ci vediamo domani »  
« Ah, Dean, domani vorrei andare a prendere i miei genitori all’aeroporto, pensi che posso prendere una giornata libera? »  
« Certamente, tutto quello che vuoi »  
« Perfetto. E Dean… grazie __»_  
 _« Per cosa? » chiese.  
« Per il viaggio, per tutto quello che fai per me »  
« Grazie a te, Cas »_  
  
  
Verso le sei del mattino, Dean s’imbarcò sul suo jet privato, lasciando i Novak all’aeroporto per non destare sospetti una volta arrivati.  
Dean arrivò per le tre del pomeriggio e sgusciò al Venice Hotel, mentre i Novak arrivarono  per le quattro.  
Castiel, fino a poco tempo prima, era nel loro appartamento, emozionato per quello che stava succedendo. Finalmente riusciva a vedere uno spiraglio di luce nella sua vita e gli sembrò perfetta.  
Per le quattro del pomeriggio, si recò all’aeroporto per accogliere i genitori. Questi gli riservarono un grande abbraccio e quasi gli mancò l’aria, ma era felice.  
Trascorsero l’intera giornata insieme dopo aver sistemato le valigie al Venice Hotel, e nessuno di loro si accorse del viavai continuo nella Sala Conferenze.  
La giornata era piuttosto fresca, ma c’era comunque il sole a rendere sopportabile il freddo, così Castiel portò i genitori adottivi in giro per Venezia, mostrandogli cos’aveva di bello da offrire quella città a questi due nuovi turisti.  
Una chiamata di Chuck però interruppe il tour.  
  
« Castiel, come stai? »  
« Chuck… bene, tu? Sono coi miei genitori adesso » disse.  
« Oh, mi andrebbe tanto di conoscerli. Che ne dici di portarli questa sera alla festa del Venice? »  
« C’è una festa? Dean non me l’aveva detto »  
« Ah no? »  
  
Chuck gli riferì allora che Dean aveva organizzato le cose all’ultimo minuto e quindi non c’era stato tempo di avvisare tutti. Ovviamente questa era una scusa, ma Castiel non poteva immaginare cosa ci fosse sotto. Allora chiese ai genitori se volessero accettare l’invito, e questi lo accettarono di buon grado.  
Si prese un attimo per pensare a quello che avrebbe dovuto fare in quella circostanza. Avrebbe fatto incontrare i suoi genitori adottivi col suo vero padre e questa era una grande emozione per lui, ma anche per entrambi le parti.    
Al rientro, Castiel pensò di mandare un messaggio al suo ragazzo che non lo sentiva da un bel pezzo.  
  
 _« Come mai c’è una festa stasera? »  
« Cose dell’ultimo minuto. Porta una maschera e indossala »_  
  
Per essere impegnato, Dean rispondeva molto velocemente ai messaggi e qualcosa non quadrava, ovviamente. Quella festa era solo una scusa, un’enorme scusa per fare quello che doveva fare.  
Il giovane imprenditore aveva accennato alla sua famiglia delle sue intenzioni con Castiel. Entrambi i genitori avevano accolto la notizia magnificamente, soprattutto Mary che sia era persino offerta di organizzare il matrimonio una volta che Cas gli avrebbe risposto “Si”.  
John invece aveva dato la sua approvazione molto diligentemente, come un vero e proprio uomo d’affari, “Congratulazioni” e una stretta di mano. Mentre Sam aveva bloccato il fratello nelle sue grandi braccia di alce di montagna.  
  
« Sono felice per te, Dean » disse, stringendolo.  
« Non res-spiro » rispose l’altro, quasi soffocando.  
« Scusa, Dean, sono così contento!  »  
« Uh, pensavo di morire! » esclamò il maggiore, liberandosi da quella morsa.  
« Ma non esagerare, idiota! »  
  
Dean era agitato. Andava su e giù per la Sala Conferenze, pensando esattamente a quello che doveva dire, ma gli mancavano sempre le parole. E aveva fatto preparare tutto nei minimi dettagli.      
La Sala era addobbata con nastri di ogni colore che pendevano dal soffitto; maschere di ogni tipo invece abbellivano e rendevano misterioso l’ambiente. Persino il pianoforte era stato ornato da tutto quel colore e Phillip, il pianista, suonava lo strumento divinamente. La musica riecheggiava nell’intera sala, donando la giusta atmosfera.  
Gli invitati indossavano abiti eleganti e fastosi, per non parlare delle ricche signore che si erano agghindate con preziose collane e orecchini.  
Tutti ovviamente indossavano una maschera, perché Dean volle ricreare quel momento particolare della sua vita: l’incontro con Castiel alla festa in maschera. Ricordava quella giornata come se fosse stato ieri: stava tenendo il suo discorso all’inaugurazione, quando vide gli occhi blu come l’oceano avvicinarsi a lui. Era stato completamente stregato da Cas, si era innamorato, e aveva deciso di fare qualcosa che gli avrebbe cambiato la vita per sempre, perché Castiel aveva dato solo il via a quel cambiamento…  
E a proposito di colui che gli aveva cambiato la vita, adesso stava proprio entrando nella sala coi suoi genitori adottivi, ma Dean era troppo rincoglionito per accorgersene.  
Guardava fuori dalla finestra per distrarsi, ma l’ansia continuò a crescere dentro di lui. Le mani gli sudavano, e Dio santo era la prima volta per lui! Chi se lo sarebbe mai aspetto che Dean Winchester avrebbe chiesto a qualcuno di sposarlo? Mai, avrebbero risposto i suoi conoscenti, ma era proprio così. Castiel era quello giusto, Dean lo sapeva, se lo sentiva e niente avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea, tantomeno se lo sarebbe lasciato scappare. Ma adesso quello che stava scappando nei bagni era proprio lui.  
Castiel lo vide di spalle ed era intenzionato a raggiungerlo, ma fu bloccato da Chuck.  
  
« Buonasera signori » annunciò Chuck.   
« Oh, lei è il famoso Chuck Shurley! » sbottò la signora Novak.  
« Sì, piacere. Lei dev’essere Amelia. Castiel mi ha tanto parlato di lei »  
« Oh, ne sono felice! Piacere mio »  
« Anche a noi ci ha molto parlato di lei, signor Shurley » intervenne James.  
« Ne sono lusingato »  rispose poi l’altro.  
  
Castiel iniziò ad innervosirsi, doveva raggiungere Dean, voleva vederlo, gli mancava, ma Chuck sembrava non intenzionato a lasciarlo andare.  
  
« Non avete con voi una maschera? » chiese il padre.    
« Oh, noi no, ma abbiamo visto che le distribuiscono » rispose Amelia, voltandosi verso la cameriera coi cesto pieno di maschere di ogni genere.  
« Sì, Dean pensa sempre a tutto » aggiunse fiero Chuck.  
« Che caro ragazzo, Dean. Se siamo qui è solo per merito suo » disse ancora Amelia.  
« Me l’ha detto. L’ho incontrato nel pomeriggio » confessò Chuck.  
« Se volete scusarmi, lo vado a cercare » s’intromise Castiel, che non ne poteva più.  
« Ma non preoccuparti, tra poco arriva. Deve tenere un discorso importante » aggiunse ancora Shurley.  
« Un discorso? Non me ne ha parlato. Di che tipo? » chiese Castiel incuriosito.  
« Non me ne ha parlato » mentì Shurley.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
“Diamine, Dean! Che ti succede?” – disse tra sé e sé. “Non fare il deficiente, esci!”  
  
Nel frattempo Dean era nel bagno che si guardava allo specchio. Si ricordò di quella volta in cui sferrò quel pugno tempo fa, quando Castiel gli gettò l’acqua addosso. Se l’era meritato perché si era comportato come un emerito stronzo. E adesso avrebbe avuto il coraggio di sferrarne un altro per quanto si sentisse patetico in quel momento.  
Si sciacquò il viso e sospirò forte. Alla fine trovò il coraggio e uscì. Il corridoio era vuoto, tutti erano pronti e stavano aspettando a lui.  
In quell’attimo pensò che non aveva sentito Castiel. Forse perché pensava che era troppo occupato con lavoro o forse perché voleva stare coi suoi genitori. Ma questo poco importò quando entrò nella sala, indossando la maschera. La sala era ghermita di invitati e clienti dell’hotel.  
Cercò Sam e non fu difficile trovarlo, perché un uomo di quasi due metri lo si riconosce subito, anche tra la folla. Era con Jessica; la ragazza era già da un po’ a Venezia e non si sarebbe mai persa un momento romantico come questo. Dopotutto, Dean era stato presente alla proposta di matrimonio di Sam e alla festa di fidanzamento.  
  
« Sam, Jess » salutò Dean un po’ impacciato.  
  
Entrambi lo salutarono.  
  
« Dean, come ti senti? Ti stavano aspettando tutti » chiese il minore.  
« C’è bisogno di chiederlo, Sam? »  
« Okay, ho capito » disse. « Sei pronto? »  
« Credo di sì » rispose l’altro.  
« Vai tigre! » esclamò.   
  
Dean avanzò verso il palco, Castiel lo poté vedere da lontano. S’incamminò anche lui con la sua maschera, ma non fece in tempo che Dean era già salito sul palchetto.  
Quindi si fermò e aspettò.  
  
« Prova » batté due colpi sul microfono. « Sembra funzioni. Buonasera a tutti. In ritardo come sempre, ma ormai mi conoscete. Sono Dean Winchester, proprietario e direttore di questo albergo. Prima di dare il via alle danze, volevo rendervi partecipe a qualcosa di molto importante per me… motivo per cui ho organizzato questa festa in maschera.  
Vedete… quando c’è stata l’inaugurazione di questo sogno, avevo dato una festa come questa e quel giorno la mia vita è cambiata, e a quanto non sapevo che  sarebbe cambiata »  
  
Castiel, al suono dolce di quelle parole, ricordò ogni preciso istante di quel giorno e questo lo fece sorridere. Dean allora abbassò lo sguardo e incrociò gli occhi blu di Castiel, da quali fu abbagliato come la prima volta. Si bloccò per un attimo, ricordando anche lui quanto fosse successo. E poi riprese.  
  
« Non lo sapevo, non sapevo quanto degli occhi potessero folgorare la mia anima e a quanto mi potessero dare. Vorrei rivivere quel momento e renderlo anche più perfetto se tu lo vorrai, Cas » disse, guardando verso di lui.  
  
Il cuore di Castiel fece un tuffo nel vuoto, quasi tremò, udendo il suo nome. Allora Dean si tolse la maschera e lo stesso fece Castiel, attirando l’attenzione di molti.  
  
« Ricordi, no… quando ci siamo conosciuti? In quell’angolo, al bar? » chiese Dean dal palco, la voce gli tremava un po’, mentre Castiel annuì, sorridendo. « Desti il mio nome ad un tuo drink; Il Dean Winchester: stronzo, viziato ed insapore » Dean rise, ricordando la scena nella sua mente. « E mai nessuno mi aveva affrontato in quel modo, dicendomi la verità. Tu mi hai aperto gli occhi e quindi… rimasi affascinato da te. Il giorno dopo volevo rivederti, perché tu eri diverso… e solo Dio sa quanto l’ho ringraziato per averti incontrato di nuovo quella notte, qui, al pianoforte »  
   
Ogni volta che Dean parlava, Castiel riviveva, nella sua mente, tutti quei momenti ed erano come in sintonia. Entrambi ricordavano ogni singolo momento loro, ed era bellissimo.   
  
 _“Lo ricordo benissimo” – pensò._  
  
« E quella volta, siamo usciti da quella finestra per guardare le stelle, e io non conoscevo nessuna costellazione, e ancora adesso non ne ricordo nemmeno una, se non quella che s’intravede nei tuoi occhi »  
  
Il barman provò un enorme imbarazzo, diventando rosso come un peperone. Si guardò attorno e tutti, ma proprio tutti, lo stavano osservando, ed era bellissimo, soprattutto imbarazzato. Dean gli sorrise dolcemente.  
   
« E ricordi quando iniziò a piovere quella notte ed io caddi clamorosamente come un ‘provolone’ nell’acqua? »  
« Oddio, Dean, sei caduto in acqua? » intervenne Mary Winchester, preoccupata per il figlio.  
  
Tutti risero, anche Cas, e anche Dean, il quale le rispose che, nonostante quello, era ancora vivo.  
  
« Lì, poi, nella gondola, ci siamo dati il nostro primo bacio e… avevo già capito che eri la persona giusta, Cas. Lo stesso quando andammo in Baviera, e so che col mio comportamento, ti ho deluso qualche volta, ho i miei difetti, ma sappi se ho fatto ciò che ho fatto, era per stupirti, per farti innamorare di me »  
  
 _“Oh, Dean” – pensò Castiel._  
  
« E grazie a te, ho capito che non c’è bisogno di un castello delle favole per far innamorare una persona, ma che serve essere semplicemente se stessi, e adesso il me stesso cambiato, è qui che si sta aprendo davanti a tutte queste carissime persone, per farti capire quanto sei importante per me, mentre il Dean di prima non l’avrebbe fatto »  
  
 _“Anche questo è vero…” – pensò ancora._  
  
« Aveva difficoltà, non si accettava. Tu mi hai aiutato e non hai mai smesso, e mi hai aspettato… e visto che l’hai fatto, vorrei chiederti una cosa… »  
  
Il cuore di Castiel pulsava forte, troppo forte, quasi credeva che gli sarebbe schizzato dal petto, ciò nonostante si girò verso i suoi genitori alla ricerca di uno sguardo. Chuck annuì, così come Amelia e James.  
  
« Cas, vieni qui, non ti mordo » scherzò Dean, invitandolo a salire.  
  
Castiel annuì timoroso e Sam, da dietro, lo spinse, ridendo. Lentamente, salì le poche scalinate che portavano al palchetto, e Dean tese la mano per poi inginocchiarsi. Il cervello del barman andò in cortocircuito e iniziò a singhiozzare.  
  
« **_Cas… vuoi sposarmi?_** » deglutì subito dopo.  
  
Castiel rimase senza parole. I suoi occhi blu brillavano come diamanti e la sua risposta fu semplice, perché dirgli di no sarebbe stato un errore, dirgli di sì invece avrebbe coronato un sogno.  
  
« **_Sì,_**   **Dean. _Sì_!** »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, lo so, sono due settimane che non aggiorno la storia, spero possiate perdonarmi (?).  
> C'è tanto da fare (JIB-EXAMS) e l'ispirazione è poca, ma spero che con questo capitolo mi sono riscattata xD  
> E visto che finalmente questi due si sposeranno, siamo giunti quasi al termine. Non so ancora se scrivere un cap e un epilogo, o solo l'epilogo... sono molto indecisa, per cui non vi prometto che la settimana prossima avrò tutto pronto, ma chi può dirlo!   
> Comunque come sempre ringrazio tutti quelli che la stanno ancora seguendo, e mi fa davvero piacere, soprattutto chi recensisce, ma anche chi legge nell'ombra (uhuhuh). 
> 
> Alla prossima,  
> Julssss


End file.
